Still the one
by Andyfaberry0713
Summary: GLEE ya no es glee? rachel ya no es rachel? quinn decidio que talvez le gusta otra clase de quarterbacks... QUE ESPERAS PARA LEERLO? :) este fanfic es principalmente faberry pero escribire tambien brittana, habra un poco de pezberry e intentare incluir klaine.
1. Chapter 1

1er capitulo - Algo inexplicable

Quinn escuchaba canciones de paramore, sonaba my heart, tal vez era su canción favorita y tal vez paramore era su banda favorita, quien sabe, lo único que sabe es que escuchaba mucho esa banda porque era la favorita de Rachel -aaaaaah Rachel- pensó la rubia, Esa morena la traía LOCA, bueno quien no estaba Loca por Ella, si era la quarterback del las titanes.

CLAROOOO! había un equipo de Futbol americano femenil y era el mejor gracias a la morena, en cambio el equipo de hombres llevaba Años sin ganar un campeonato.

Ahí estaba Quinn desde su carro viendo como Rachel llegaba desde su moto a la escuela, con esos jeans que le quedaban Muy bien, esa chaqueta de cuero que la hacía ver chica mala y por ultimo su cabello cayendo por sus hombros- puede haber una chica más sexy? - pensó quinn  
Después vio bajar de la moto algo que no se Esperaba, si era ESA tipa llamada Marissa, la que le quería robar su puesto de capitana, pero qué demonios! Porque estaba con Rachel en la moto?

Desde que Rachel se había declarado gay miles de chicas querían con Ella, desde las más feas hasta las diosas soñaban con Rachel, obviamente quien no quisiera salir con la quarterback de las titanes?

Despues de 20 minutos en los que Quinn se quedo pensativa en su auto sintió como alguien golpeaba la ventana del conductor...  
Q- Que quieres Finn?  
F-uuuuuuuuy que no puedo venir por mi novia?  
Q- SI recuerdas que tu novia Esta enojada contigo?  
F- Ah... y porque lo Esta?  
Q- Como que PORQUEEE?  
Pues porque preferiste irte a jugar videojuegos con puck que ir a mi casa, mmm porque no me recogiste en la mañana hoy y porque Eres el Peor novio del mundo, sabes que ahorita no tengo ganas de hablar contigo por favor no lo hagas…  
-Pero quinn... – y lo único que vio fue la espalda de la chica

Quinn entraba a la escuela cuando de repente...  
-Marissa vamos por favor déjame Llevarte a breadstixx-dijo una suplicante Rachel.  
M- mmm no lo sé  
- aaaasiii pues a lo mejor con Esto SI aceptas- Rachel le empezó hacer cosquillas.  
M-aaaaah jajajajaj aaah está bien está bien acepto acepto acepto  
R- jajaja así me gusta, paso por ti a las 8 por favor no me extrañes- y le beso la comisura de sus labios

Marissa solo se recargo en su casillero y suspiro pues no todas tenían la posibilidad de salir con la maravillosa Rachel.

Quinn lo vio todo desde su casillero, cerró con un pocomucho coraje el suyo y empezó a caminar a un lado de marissa...  
-Que tal Marissa? (Modo Perra activado en no toques lo que quiero que sea mío)  
M- ah hola Quinn como estas?  
Q-de maravilla y tú?  
M- Am bien  
Q- solo te saludaba para decirte que el entrenamiento de porristas se va acabar a las 9 son ordenes de la coach  
- QUE!? Pero vamos a entrenar 2 horas MAS?- pregunto la pelirroja muy impactada.  
Q-SI lo siento, Tenias algo importante que hacer o qué?- pregunto tratando parecer desinteresada  
- de hecho SI -Contesto triste la chica.  
Q-pues espero que para la otra SI puedas (maldita Perra de mierda) pensó Quinn  
M-am si gracias Quinn

Rachel se encontraba con su mejor amigo, bueno Ella tenía 2 mejores amigos esos eran puck y Kurt pero es este momento se encontraba con kurt, el era como su otro pequeño hermanito lo quería con todo su corazón, el fue el único que se imaginaba que Rachel era gay y desde que Ella empezó a ser popular lo protegió con toda Su alma.

-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt te extrañeeee!- (Rachel abrazo fuertemente a Kurt)  
- Rachel solo paso un fin de semana!  
- SI pero no escuche tu enfadosa voz TODO ese fin de semana!  
- JA JA que graciosa y dime que se le ofrece a mi adorada princesa?  
- nada solo venía a decirte que invite a salir a Marissa  
- MARISSA? LA SEXY PORRISTA? CON LA QUE TODOS LOS FUTBOLISTAS QUIEREN!?- pregunto el joven muy impresionado-LA QUE TIENE MAS DINERO QUE PARIS HILTON Y MADONNA JUNTAS! ?- siguió…  
- SI KURT SI por favor no grites y no exageres claro que no puede tener tanto dinero  
-pero es que te sacaste la lotería Little Barbra  
R-jajajaj porque Kurt?  
- pues porque aparte de ser sexy y millonaria es súper buena onda, AMABLE y gentil, es un amor, y luego es la mejor porrista.  
-tranquilo kurt parece que el enamorado Eres tú ! Aparte la mejor porrista es Quinn  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHH y Sigues con eso! Ya te dije que Quinn nunca te va pelar Ella es la persona más hetero del MUNDO!  
- nunca digas nunca (Kurt la Miro con cara rara) aparte ya no me interesa Quinn solo aprecio su talento.  
-Aja Aja lo que tu digas Rach y por favor ya deja de escuchar Justin bieber!  
(Sonó la campana)

-lo siento kurt pero no lo hare ya me tengo que ir me toca mate adiós bebe  
-adiós rach te Veo en glee club

En mate*

P-Hola mi sexy judía

Puck había salido con Rachel antes de que saliera del closet, pero luego Rachel vio que no iba a funcionar así que termino con él, pero le agarro demasiado cariño tanto que se volvió su mejor amigo al que le contaba todo pues atrás de esa finta de niño malo al que nada le importaba estaba un pequeño osito cariñosito.  
R-Hola sexy y ardiente judío  
P-uuuuy cuanto amor que es lo que quieres!?- Pregunto graciosamente  
- Jajaja nada ! Que no le puedo decir piropos a mi mejor amigo?  
- claro claro y porque tan Feliz?  
- pues ya invite a Marissa a salir! Probablemente ya le Pida que sea mi novia.  
- WOOOOW Marissa, Ella nunca Cayo en mis redes jum  
R- pues me alegro idiota jajaja- dijo la chica golpeando su hombro con cariño  
P-aunque sus Amigas si cayeron  
R-Jajaja yo también Salí con 2 de sus Amigas !  
P-acostarse no es estar saliendo Rach  
-como sea puck- dijo la morena volteando los ojos

Jóvenes... (El maestro ya había entrado) espero que vengan con toda la energía del mundo! A TRABAJAR!

10 minutos después  
-Rachel Rachel no le entiendo  
- haber puck déjame ayudarte...

*Se escucho la puerta, Rachel volteo*  
-profesor puedo pasar?  
- LLEGA tarde señorita Fabray  
-SI lo siento no volverá a pasar  
-de acuerdo tome asiento

P-Rachel Rachel Rachel RACHEEEEL!  
R-puck shhh  
- señor Puckerman y Berry se pueden retirar de mi salón Esto no es un mercado para estar gritando!

R- pero prof...

-NADA señorita Berry solo retírense YA!  
- aaaah de acuerdo vámonos puck !-dijo una Rachel un poco enojada.

P- pff que genio- dijo puck entre dientes (refiriéndose al profesor)

Afuera*  
R-puck se pueda saber PORQUE gritaste? Por tu CULPA nos sacaron del salón y lo Peor que es la segunda Vez este día !  
p-lo siento rach pero es que parecías hipnotizada cuando entro Quinn al salón  
- es que no la viste? estaba como llorando  
- y a nosotros qué?  
-pues es nuestra Amiga no?  
-Mía si, tú que no recuerdas que te trato como mierda al inicio de la escuela?  
R-am SI, fue un pasado que no quiero recordar pero la verdad yo la perdone aunque no me haya pedido perdón, éramos unos inmaduros todos..  
-Eres tan genial Rachel no sé cómo no andamos  
-Jajajajajajaj mejor cállate y vamos a la cafetería a que me compres algo que me lo Debes eeeeh !  
-okeyokeyokey

S-Quinn Quinn que te sucede?  
Q-nada San, simplemente este día es un asco!  
-porque? SI yo ya lo estoy amando  
-porque mi familia es una mierda y por otras cosas (Rachel pensó Quinn) y tu porque tan Feliz?  
-porque nomas jaja solo disfruta la vida Quinn que los problemas van y vienen tú tienes que ser la fuerte que los confronte!  
-gracias Santana cuando quieres Eres dulce  
-SI aha no te acostumbres  
Q-hey ahorita a dónde vas?  
S-pues a ver el entrenamiento de las titanes porque Brittany va a ver SI la coach la admite como receptora.  
-genial yo te acompaño.

En el entrenamiento*

-Hey hola rach!  
-hola Brittany que haces aquí?  
-vine para ser receptora!  
-oooh genial y si sabes cachar?  
-jajaj eso creo es que mi padre le encanta el Futbol americano y me ha enseñado de todo.  
-mmm... Qué tal SI te Lanzo unos pases para ver como vienes ?  
-Bueno

Rachel le empezó a dar jugadas y le lanzaba pases, Brittany era mejor de lo que pensaba.  
Mientras Ellas practicaban 2 personitas las estaban observando desde las gradas.

Quinn-( no puedo creer que esa personita tenga tanto poder en el brazo, uuuf y como le quedan esos shorts, y esa camisa porque rayos la USA TAN PEGADA!?, esas gotas de sudor en Vez de causarme asco me... Quinn diablos ya deja de pensar en Rachel !)  
En cambio santana solo pensaba en Brittany Brittany Brittany Brittany Brittany Brittany Brittany ! )

Cuando se acabo el entrenamiento*  
-Hey Brittany dejame decirte que eres de las mejores receptoras que eh visto en toda mi vida!  
-jaja no exageres Rachel SI no lord tubbington se va a enojar  
- am no creo que Tengas problemas para entrar al equipo- dijo la morena evitando lo de lord tubbington  
CB-en efecto Berry, Brittany estas dentro, no me defraudes- dijo la coach que había visto todas las jugadas.  
-aaaaaaah gracias gracias gracias (brittany abrazaba a la coach Beist.)  
Brittany abrazaba ahora a rachel  
-Brittany ya ya ! Jajaja mejor vamos a bañarnos porque de aquí sigue glee club.

Despues de bañarse*  
-am hola rachel  
-hola quinn como estas?  
-bien am te diriges al glee club?  
-SI, quieres acompañarme?  
(Vamos Quinn deja de ver esos grandes y hermosos chocolatosos OJOS y esos labios grandes Rosas y carnosos)  
R-am Quinn?  
-SI claro Rachel te acompaño- dijo bobamente quinn


	2. Chapter 2

2do capitulo  
"la sangre Esta que hierve"

Q-espera Rachel, yo... yo... am... te acompaño porque necesito hablar contigo – dijo la chica con pena bajando la mirada  
R- claro Quinn dime (la rubia levanto la visto y Rachel no pudo ver unos OJOS más hermosos, eran entre verde con café y una especie de rojo y esos labios color rosa)  
Q-es que… Rachel lo que te quiero am de... Am Decir es que...  
- ¡Racheeeeeeeeeel!  
R-¡Marissa! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!  
(la morena abraza a Marissa y la alza dándole vueltas)  
Q- ¿y tu porque vienes? – Pregunto con un poco de coraje ya que la chica había interrumpido su plática con Rachel  
M-am porque Rachel me invito a Su clase de glee club  
Q-¡pero no se puede traer invitados!- dijo volteando a ver a la morena.  
M-pues Rachel me invito así que soy la primera-dijo interponiéndose en la vista de Quinn hacia Rachel  
(Marissa acaba de Abrir la caja de pandora...)  
Q-MIRA MARISSA! PORQUE MEJOR NO…  
R-HEY HEY HEY- Rachel al rescate de la pelirroja- tranquilas que yo ya le pregunte a SI podía invitar a alguien y me dijo que sí.  
Q-ok adiós.- contesto cortante y yéndose de ahí

M-¿SI que anda amargada no?  
R-jajajaja ni idea hermosa, mejor vamos a glee club que ya es tarde- dijo la chica agarrando la mano de la pelirroja.

En glee club*  
Quinn estaba tan Feliz platicando con sus amigos cuando Britanny le dice que voltee y se encuentra con Rachel y Marissa agarradas de la mano (QUE ASCO pensó Quinn)

Mr shu-¡Muchachos buenos Días!, Rachel tomen asiento, les traigo Buenas noticias, las seccionales se acercan así que les daré Esta semana para que practiquen su voz con lo que quieran! , Rachel me dijiste que Tenias algo planeado porque no inicias tu?

R-Con gusto mr. Shu  
Rachel agarro el micrófono y por primera vez se puso nerviosa, no es que nunca hubiera cantado para alguien pero Ella era especial...  
Ohhh...  
Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look  
like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly  
without her trying  
she's so beautiful  
and I tell her everyday

Le guiño un ojo a Marissa y Quinn solo rodo los ojos.

Yeah I know, I know  
when I compliment her  
she won't believe me  
And it's so it's so  
sad to think she  
don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me do  
I look okay  
I say

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
there's not a thing  
that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Ahora señalaba a Marissa y todos hacian un pequeño ¡aaaaaaaaaw ww!

And when you smile  
the whole world stops  
and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are.

Desvió su mirada a Quinn la cual se sonrojo.

Her lips, her lips  
could kiss them  
all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but  
I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
and i tell her  
everyday

En Esta parte Ella agarro a Marissa para que bailara con Ella y los demás agarraron a sus respectivas parejas para bailar.

Oh you know, you know  
you know  
I'd never ask  
you to change  
if perfect is what  
you're searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
You know I say  
(Chorus)  
The way you are  
The way you are

Esta parte se la susurro en su oído haciendo que Marissa se enamorara mas  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are yeeeeaaaah.

Todos aplaudían excepto Quinn, Ella solo las miraba con cara de am... Como decirlo... CELOS.

Rachel al ver que a Marissa se le venía una lagrima rebelde la Limpio con su dedo y dijo…  
R-Te quiero Marissa  
M-Yo también te quiero

Mr, shu-¡Bueno chicos los Veo mañana!

R-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa hermosa?  
M-¡SI por favor!

Quinn al escuchar eso se lo ocurrió un plan el cual era seguirlas, SI, se escuchaba medio loco pero eran los celos los que pensaban por ella.  
Al ver como Rachel Subía a su moto y la otra Perra atrás de ella sentía algo inexplicable y cuando la Perra la agarro de la cintura sintió como si su sangre hirviera JAMAS le había pasado eso con sus novios o algo por el estilo.

Al notar que la morena arranco la moto ella prendió su carro y las siguió, después de 10 minutos llegaron a lo que parecía la casa de Marissa así que se quedo esperando para ver qué pasaba.

Rachel se bajaba de la moto y ayuda a Marissa a bajar...  
M-Gracias mi príncipe  
R-jajajajaja ¿príncipe? ¡Me gusta!  
M-jajajaj si… es un bonito apodo…  
Rachel agarro a Marissa de la cintura y la atrajo a ella  
R-pero tu lo Eres mas  
Marissa ubico sus Brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, no lo podía creer tenia a Rachel Berry justo ¡enfrente de ella! ¡Al bombonazo de la escuela!, esos fuertes brazos que la estaban sujetando eran de ¡RACHEL BERRY!

Los pensamientos de Marissa fueron interrumpidos cuando nota que la morena mira sus labios y se acerca lentamente, así que decide ella cortar la distancia y besar esos carnosos labios, mmm sabían tan bien.  
Rachel al sentir los labios de Marissa la sujeta más fuerte para que no pasara aire entre ellas y decide pedir permiso para profundizar el beso lo cual Marissa lo acepta gustosamente.  
Quinn desde su auto no lo podía creer ¡¿por qué diablos se sentía así?! Ella no podía sentir nada por la morena, ¡Ella era la hija perfecta! No podía ser gay.

Se le empezaron a derramar unas lágrimas y por accidente toca el claxon haciendo que Rachel y Marissa se separaran violentamente.  
Quinn salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.  
M-¿Rachel estas bien?  
R-Si claro es solo que ese carro se me hace conocido... Mmm...Yo…yo Creo que es el de Quinn, porque una vez Ella me llevo a mi casa y pue...  
Fue interrumpida por los labios de Marissa...  
R-mmm... esta definitivamente es mi nueva actividad favorita... jaja Entonces Bonita ¿te Veo a las 8 en breadstixx?  
M-aaaah se me olvido decírtelo, ¡el entrenamiento se acaba a las 9!  
R-ooh bueno No te preocupes… ¿qué tal mañana?-dijo sin ocultar su tristeza  
-SI sería ¡perfecto!...- dijo Marissa para después ver la cara de la morena y saber que la noticia le había sentado mal - Por favor Rachel no te pongas triste bebe lo siento…  
-SI estoy bien solo me entristece no poder verte, pero mañana a las 8 ¡sin falta!. Dijo para luego ver la hora-ya me tengo que ir, adiós princesa- y se despido con un último beso.

Se dirigió a su casa a una gran velocidad, le encantaba sentir esa adrenalina, todo parecía bien cuando repentinamente se encuentra a una Quinn Estacionada gritándole a su carro así que decide ver qué sucede...

Q-¡aaaaaah! ¡Maldita porquería de mierda! ¡Siempre estas fallando!  
R-am… ¿Quinn?  
(¡Mierda! Es… ¿Rachel? - Pensó Quinn)  
Q-¡hola Rachel!  
R-por lo visto tienes problemas con tu carro ¿No?- eso pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta  
-SI, ¡Esta porquería no quiere agarrar!  
R-déjame ver que le sucede… ¡claro! si quieres…  
Q-¿no me digas Berry?!¿Apoco sabes de carros?!- dijo Quinn en tono de broma  
R-pues algo, es que mi padre me enseño algunas cosas... – dijo rachel mientras inspeccionaba el auto- mmm... Creo que ya sé que le sucede...

Quinn al ver que Rachel examinaba el carro empezó a ver su trasero y no estaba nada mal y luego recorrió su vista por todo el cuerpo de la Morena cuando ve que Rachel se quita su chaqueta de cuero y luego su blusa entonces es cuando por fin reacciona...  
R-Quinn ¿me puedes sujetar Esto? es que no me quiero manchar de aceite  
Q-claro, dámelas, yo te las cuido.  
Después de 10 min en los que Rachel Trabajaba y le recorría el sudor y claro Quinn babeaba, la morena por fin término.  
R-listo rubia creo que ya Esta, déjame encenderlo, Am… suena bien, solo que después lo Llevas a un taller para que lo arreglen mejor.  
Q-¡muchas gracias Rachel, enserio! mmm... Oye am tú... Tú... ¿Tú desearías ir a comer a mi casa? Digo, después de arreglarme el auto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.  
-am claro… ¡eso suena excelente Quinn!- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

La morena se fue en Su moto y siguió el carro de Quinn, pues bien si había ido a Su casa pero muy pocas veces.

Rachel al entrar a lo de Quinn, observo que en la casa parecía que vivía gente muy importante, los muebles, cuadros, simplemente los colores se miraban muy elegantes.

¡O por DIOS! ¿Qué era eso lo que veía? ¡Un piano!, era de los mejores que había visto en toda su ¡maldita vida!  
Q-siéntete como en casa yo iré a hacer la comida- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rachel  
R-mmm... ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a cocinar?  
Q-¡aah! ¿Apoco la señorita Berry también cocina? Dijo una bromista Quinn.  
R-hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi rubia- dijo coquetamente.

En la cocina*  
Q-¿qué quieres de comer?  
R-lo que sea Esta bien  
Q-mmm entonces te hare mi especialidad, pero déjame decirte es algo muuuuuuuy complicado de hacer.-dijo una muy graciosa Quinn  
-así ¿y cuál es su especialidad señorita?-le siguió la broma Rachel.  
Q-espagueti jajajaja  
R-mmm.. Entonces espagueti será jaja  
Q-haber déjame Saco el espagueti, ¿Rachel puedes sacar la salsa del refrigerador?  
-ten aquí esta (Rachel agarro un poco de salsa con su dedo y se la puso a Quinn en su nariz)  
Q-¡heeeeey no!- dijo al sentir la salsa en su nariz  
y como no podía quedar esto así, Quinn agarro salsa y se la embarro a Rachel en el brazo después la morena le echo un poco en el cabello hasta que la pelea se empezó a descontrolar un poco…

R-¡NO QUINN! ¡NO POR FAVOR!  
Q- SI SI ¡es venganza!  
Quinn le arrojo lo que quedaba de salsa en la blusa así que Rachel agarro a Quinn y la alzó por los aires  
Q-jajajajaj ¡no Rachel! ¡Bájame! jajajaj ¡YAAA! aaah jaja  
Rachel la tiro al piso como si hubiera bloqueado a alguien en Futbol americano pero dejo a Quinn en el piso suavemente y se puso arriba de Ella.  
Q-Jajaja ya déjame lo siento jaja  
R-no jaja, ¡has abierto la caja de pandora!-dijo una bromista Rachel.  
-jaja no lo creo  
Rachel sin saber como lo hizo Quinn, pero los papeles se invirtieron y la morena termino abajo de ella.  
R-Esta bien rubia me rindo- dijo la morena levantando las manos  
Q-¿ahora SI no? – pregunto con su clásica y sexy ceja levantada  
Y Se quedaron un momento calladas viéndose una a la otra y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas por la anterior pelea...

**Asdfghjknkjcnoiaj AQUÍ les va otro capítulo!, espero que sea de su agrado, les necesito contar un par de cositas…**

**PRIMERA: es mi primer fic !, POR FIN lo subí!, llevaba como 4 meses con la idea y hace como 2 empecé a escribirlo y una amiga fue la que me convenció de subirlo, así que gracias!**

**SEGUNDA: como verán no soy muy buena redactando, con la ortografía y esas cosas pero por ustedes me esforzare más! J**

**TERCERA: necesito que me dejen su review, OPINEN, díganme lo que piensan!, enserio no les cuesta nada dejarme algo por ahí, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO, claro si me regañan explíquenme porque jaja xd **

**Y por ULTIMO, de una vez les digo que tengo muchisimisimas ideas para este fic, así que no dejen de leerlo denme la oportunidad de mejorar…**

**Ya me despido lkfdnñasfaisfnk porque hablo mucho y puedo seguir asi toda la noche :c jeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

3er capitulo  
"todos se mueren por un beso mío"

Se permanecieron observando la una a la otra, Rachel jamás había visto unos labios más bonitos y deseables, esos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos que con una mirada te hacían sentir pequeña, empezó a ver como la rubia se estaba acercando… ¡La tenía que parar!, pues ¡Ella quería a Marissa!, pero… ¿por qué rayos no podía?, ¿sería que ella también deseaba besar a Quinn?  
En cambio Quinn pensaba…  
(Vamos cobarde ya bésala, ¿es lo que quieres no? ¡Mira nomas! ¡Pero que labios más deseables! ¿Alguien puede tener unos labios más carnosos?  
¿O esos ojos tan hermosos y chocolatosos? Vamos Quinn bésala, okey ya me acercare, uuuf me estoy acercando... Siento su respiración ¿Ella también lo deseara?  
bueno Veamos...  
Rachel haz algo TU quiere A!- pensó Rachel  
R-Hm Quinn creo que necesitamos ir a am... a... a limpiarnos Esto  
Q- Si… si claro- dijo la rubia levantándose y pensando- (pero ¿por qué demonios no quería que la besara? !Por DIOS! ¡Todos MUEREN por un beso mío!)- algo modesta Quinn

Ya en la habitación de Quinn todo se puso un poco tenso, Rachel observaba con detenimiento el cuarto de Quinn, era realmente bonito, no parecía el cuarto de la típica perra porrista capitana, podías ver como la cama estaba pegada a la pared después a un lado estaba un escritorio, Rachel se asomo y vio unos pequeños poemas, eran realmente hermosos.

-¿Quinn tu escribiste esto?  
-Si, por favor no los leas son privados (se los Quito delicadamente de las manos), ten, aquí esta una blusa para que te cambies Si quieres te puedes cambiar en el ba…  
Las palabras se las llevo el viento cuando Quinn vio como Rachel se quitaba su blusa llena de salsa y se ponía la suya, y ahí es cuando vio que Rachel aparte de tener unas increíbles piernas también tenia cuadritos, ahí estaban perfectamente marcados, Quinn recorrió el cuerpo de la morena con la vista hasta que se topo con... ¿Qué era eso? ¡Un TATUAJE!, parecía un texto bíblico o una simple frase pero no pudo ver porque Rachel se termino de cambiar.

-muchas gracias Quinn creo que am…me tengo que ir-R

-pero Si te invite a comer y no has comido, vamos, te puedes servir un poco y luego te vas- dijo la rubia rogando porque Rachel no la haya visto que estaba babeando por ella.

R-de acuerdo

Las chicas se sentaron en la Mesa a comer, al principio si hubo un momento incomodo pero después la morena empezó a hablar sobre cosas divertidas...  
R-entonces Quinn… ¿que quieres Ser de grande?- pregunto una curiosa Rachel

Q-aaaam jajaj nose Rachel aún falta mucho

-¡vamos Quinn! ¡Tienes que tener algo en mente! - dijo graciosa

-bueno posiblemente estudie leyes...

-¿enserio? ¡Qué aburrido!- contesto sin pensar en lo que diría la rubia

-uy Si ¡míster divertida!, ¿tú qué quieres hacer Berry?, ¿no me digas que jugadora profesional de Futbol americano?(vio como la morena negó con la cabeza) aah ya se ¿entonces quieres ir a Broadway?

-Si quiero, ¡pero tengo otro sueño en mente!-Dijo sospechosa

-¡aaaaaasssii ! ¿Y que es ese sueño?-dijo una ya desesperada Quinn

-esta bien te lo diré pero no te burles ¿okey?  
-de acuerdo-Q

-quiero estudiar medicina y ¡Ser cirujana!

Quinn simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta

-¡Ya enserio! ¿Qué quieres estudiar? -Q  
R-Quinn es enserio- contesto seria y pregunto- ¿¡nunca te ha interesado abrir gente ?!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AAAAH JAJAJAJA JAJA JAJAAJ-Q

R-vamos Quinn ¡dijiste que no te burlarías!-dijo tristemente pero con una sonrisa

Q-lo siento jajajajaja pero es muy jajajaj gracioso jajaj

R-pero aun no sé Si enserio quiero hacer eso, digo pues tu sabes que uno de mis grandes sueños es ir a Broadway o Ser actriz pero también me gusta mi otro sueño

-y ojala se cumpla-dijo una muy divertida Quinn

R-Si Si como digas no me voy a reir y te ries

Q-ya pues lo siento jajaj

-Oye Quinn ¿que no tienes que ir a entrenar?

Q-Berry,¿ no me digas que te sabes mis horarios? Acaso ¿me espías?-contesto con burla

-¡claro que no Quinn! Pero los de Marissa Si y te recuerdo que ella también es porrista-R

-Oooh pues si tengo entrenamiento (Rachel vio como Quinn al nombrar a Marissa se puso am ¿triste? ¿Pero porque? Pensó la morena) pero la capitana tiene privilegios-dijo Quinn

-oooh pero que modesta, pero déjame informarte que sus competencias ya se acercan y no quiero Ser awafiestas porque en realidad me la estoy pasando bien pero yo digo que vallas porque te necesitan-dijo Rachel

Okey mamá déjame me arreglo para ir a entrenar!-dijo una divertida Quinn

Después de 10 minutos en los que Rachel se quedaba en la sala y Quinn se cambiaba, la rubia por fin bajo y se dio cuenta como Rachel la miraba fijamente.  
Q-Am ¿Rachel?-  
R-Si Quinn am ya vámonos-  
Rachel salió rápida y estúpidamente de la casa, pues la belleza de cierta porrista era imposible de no ver.  
La rubia solo se empezó a reír y salió de la casa.

-Am ¿Quinn?  
-¿que paso Rachel?

-Si quieres yo am me... Me gustaría ir a ver su entrenamiento... ¿Puedo?

Quinn no se pudo negar a esos ojos de suplica...

-claro rach... el- se corrigió rápidamente al notar cómo le iba a decir a Rachel  
-me puedes decir rach, no me importa somos Amigas ¿no?  
-claro rach- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

Quinn iba abrir su carro cuando…  
R-hey ¿qué te parece Si te llevo?  
Q-¡JAMAS berry! ¡Ni creas que me subiré en tu moto!  
-jajaja ¡no me digas que la nena tiene miedo! (Vio como Quinn negaba con la cabeza) aaah ¿¡NO!? (Volvió a negar) ¿Entonces?-R

Q-es que… am… Pues... Am... Mmm... A Tu… Am no cabe mi maleta-. (UFF me salve) pensó Quinn

R-No te preocupes por eso, ¡Mira aquí cabe!- dijo la morena mostrando un compartimiento de su moto para guardar cosas grandes como por ejemplo… la maleta de entrenamiento de Quinn.  
Q-Okok me iré contigo ¡Ten! (Le dio su maleta y Rachel la acomodo) –toma, Ponte esto (Rachel le dio un casco)  
- ¿y tú no te pondrás?- pregunto la rubia preocupada  
R-no Quinn yo no necesito-respondió con soberbia la morena

Q- ¡entonces no me subo hasta verte con un casco en la cabeza!- protesto un poco mandona

R-pero quinn…

Q. pero ¡NADA! ¡Ándale ponte un casco!

Y como niña regañada Rachel se puso también un casco.

Ya en la moto la morena sintió como al encenderla quinn empezó a temblar.

R-Quinn agárrate de mi cintura y no te preocupes rubia todo estará bien…

Quinn sin pensarlo 2 veces se agarro fuertemente de la cintura de la morena, recargo su cabeza en la espalda y cerro sus ojos, Rachel solo suspiraba.  
La morena arranco la moto y se fueron a toda velocidad a la escuela, Quinn tenía demasiado miedo pero luego lo empezó a verlo excitante y divertido sentir esa adrenalina, así que quito su cabeza de la espalda de la morena y empezó a ver las calles, los carros a los lados, las tiendas, la gente, así se fue en todo el camino hasta que sintió como la morena empezó a frenar... Habían llegado a la escuela.  
Rachel se bajo de la moto y le extendió una Mano a Quinn

-¿La ayudo señorita?- dijo la morena graciosamente como si quinn fuera una reina  
la rubia empezó a reír y le dio su mano, se fueron juntas a la cancha de futbol que era donde estaban entrenando las Cheerios.  
Llegando a la cancha pudo observar como Santana no estaba en el entrenamiento ni brittany ¡como era eso posible!  
Brittany a pesar que también era parte del equipo de las titanes también era cherrio.

Q-Hey Alice  
A-¿Si Quinn?  
Q-¿has visto a Santana o a britanny?  
-no Quinn, pero dime ¿qué hace la sexy quaterback aquí?- dijo coquetamente Alice lo que hizo enojar a Quinn  
-¡nada que te importe!, ¡vamos vuelve con la demás a entrenar!-Q  
-uuuuy está bien capitana-dijo un poco Burlona Alice recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo de la morena y luego se fue.  
Q-iré a buscar a santana y por favor berry no distraigas a mis porristas- dijo una no muy amable rubia.

Rachel vio como Quinn se fue a buscar a santana… ¿Cómo era posible que dejo de Ser esa cariñosa y risueña persona en tan solo segundos?  
Se quedo Pensando en cosas cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo alguien graciosamente imitando la voz de hombre  
R-no se pero esa voz Esta muy sexy  
M-¿enserio?  
-Si, ¡creo que ya sé quién Eres! Eres am ¿puck?-Dijo una divertida Rachel  
-¡Rachel! (Marissa le pego en el hombro)  
R-aaauuch ! Pero definitivamente golpeas como Marissa jajaj

Rachel se voltio y agarro a la pelirroja de la cintura.  
R-¡hola hermosa!  
M-no ya no me hables, me he enojado contigo-dijo la chica volteando su cara y fingiendo un gran enojo  
R-pero Marissa!, jajaj perdóname bebe, estaba jugando es obvio que conozco tu voz, porque es la más hermosa que he oído.  
Marissa empezó a sonreír y beso a Rachel, claro, no cualquiera recibia halagos de Rachel Berry

Mientras tanto en los baños*

Q-¡SANTANA NO ME IMPORTA NI ME INTERESA QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! Lo que me importa es que Eres la cocapitana y Si yo no estoy ¡TU! Debes de estar allá

- Si Si Si perdóname capitana no va a volver a suceder- dijo una aburrida santana

De regreso al entrenamiento Quinn vio algo que ojala nunca hubiera visto en su vida, Rachel cargaba a Marissa la cual tenía sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de la morena y se besaban con demasiada pasión, la rubia simplemente se quedo parada sin hacer un movimiento estaba ENOJADISIMA, ¿porque Ella no podía estar allí?, desearía con Todas sus ganas ser la que estaba arriba de esa morena... pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y como Si le entrara el demonio fue hacia ellas...

-¡MARISSAA! (Rachel dejo en el piso a la pelirroja)  
-¿!QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR ENTRENANDO !- dijo Quinn un pocodemasiado enojada

R-Oye tranquila Quinn, ¡no le grites a marissa!, fue mi CULPA ok? Yo le hable lo siento

Q-¡TU NO TE METAS BERRY!- dijo señalando a Rachel y después se dirigió a la pelirroja- ¡Y TU VETE A CORRER 5 VUELTAS!

R-¡HEY QUINN BAJALE A TU TONO DE VOZ!, ¡ya te dije que no le grites a Marissa!- protesto ya enojada

En este punto ya todo el equipo estaba volteando a ver la pelea y santana fue al rescate.

Q- MIRA TUUU ! NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER QUE ES MI EQUIPO NO EL TU...  
S-¿Hey hey que sucede aqui?-  
Q-Esta estúpida no estaba entrenando (Rachel la interrumpió diciéndole que no le dijera así a Marissa) y berry las Esta distrayendo- dijo Quinn aun enojada

-Mira berry no quiero problemas, ¿Si te puedes retirar por favor?, nuestros campeonatos ya se acercan y necesitamos no distraernos- dijo una santana tranquila (lo cual era sorprendente)

R-claro santana, Si me lo HUBIERAN DICHO ASI no hubiera hecho escándalo (dijo volteando ver a Quinn) lo siento santana ya me voy y tu se refirió a marissa paso por ti a las 9 ¿okey?  
M-claro rach

Rachel se fue del entrenamiento hacia su casa pues no había ido en todo el día y no le aviso a nadie, definitivamente tenía mucho que PENSAR en lo que paso toda esa tarde y también en lo que acababa de pasar... ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Como podía haber sido una tarde increíble en la cual casi besa a quinn (bueno omitamos eso), pero comieron, platicaron, en fin, la paso muy bien, como para que llegando con las porristas todo hubiera cambiado…

Mientras en el entrenamiento ya todo estaba normal, solo Quinn estaba demasiado callada, hablaba solo para dar órdenes, definitivamente pasaba algo y yo lo descubriré pero no ahorita porque Quinn tienes secuelas de lo que acaba de pasar, no me vaya a querer golpear - pensó santana.  
¿Sera lo que creo que es?- pensó Brittany.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA! Sorry por tardar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantoooo en actualizar! Pero estoy en exámenes y asi xd**

**Les prometo el siguiente capítulo ESTA SEMANA! SERA MI CASTIGO por tardar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantoooo**

**Bueno que otra cosa les puedo decir… am… GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, NETA QUE ME AYUDAN UN CHORRO, LOS LEO TODA EMOCIONADA, me encanta que me escriban.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, aunque es un poco cortó pero ya los siguientes estarán más largos.**

**Aaaaah otra cosaaaa SALUDOS a todo/as los que me mandan saludos jeje**

**Bueno ya es todo… pd: DEJEN SU REVIEW enserio! Me ayudan un chorrooooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

4to capitulo

"Efecto Fabray"

**SORPRESAAAAAAAA!**

**En este capitulo tratare de explicar un poco la vida de rachel, luego iré mas a fondo con su historia y la de quinn.**

**Descargo: glee no es mio (ojala), pues si lo fuera ahorita estaría de vacaciones y seria millonaria, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh estoy en exámenes y los odio :c**

* * *

La vida de Rachel estaba un poco desordenada, no es que no fuera la misma niña de antes, la que quería ir a nueva York a estudiar y ser una estrella, porque… ¡Ella era una estrella!, pero todo empezó cuando su padre Leroy falleció, el había tenido un problema con las drogas porque su padre ósea el Abuelo de Rachel había fallecido, y Leroy no lo soporto, pasaron unos meses y Hiram el otro padre de la morena pensó que si adoptaban, posiblemente su esposo iba a ser el mismo de antes, y si, todo parecía perfecto, adoptaron a un niño llamado josh, era el bebe más hermoso del mundo, tenía su cabello negro y unos ojos azules, pero un azul fuerte como el mar y una sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, Leroy al adoptar a ese pequeño "sentó cabeza" y prometió a su familia JAMAS volver a drogarse, al mes murió de abstinencia, fue un caso demasiado fuerte para la familia.

Pero ahora todo estaba algo bien, josh ya tenía 9 años, el casi no se acuerda de su padre Leroy pues solo tenía 3 Años pero su padre Hiram se lo recuerda cada vez que puede.  
Para josh su hermana Rachel lo es todo, la admira como a nadie, de hecho por culpa de la morena él quiere ser quarterback de grande, el es un niño demasiado sociable diría Rachel y un pocoMUY travieso pero la morena lo ama y ella siempre trata a de que no le falte nada al igual que Hiram.

Rachel por fin había llegado a su casa*

R-YA LLEGUEEEEEEEE- grita esperando la bajada de alguien  
(Escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y empezó a sonreír)  
J-racheeeeeeeeeel, ¡CACHAME! (pego un brinco que ni Rachel supo cómo.)  
R-hola enano- (le sacudió su pelo y lo dejo en el suelo)  
J-¡heeeeey! No me digas enano que ya estoy creciendo, que tú no lo notes no es mi problema-protesto el pequeño enojado

R-lo siento hermoso y… ¡clarooooo que me Doy cuenta!, Oye ¿y papa?

J-creo que Esta en el jardín, me dijo que te dijera que me ayudaras con mi tarea  
R-¡Jooooosssh! ¡Tú siempre haces que termine haciéndola yo sola!  
J-prometo ya no hacer eso Jajaja ándale ¡ayúdame!-puso su mejor cara de gatito.  
R-mmm… está bien vamos a tu cuarto- y Rachel de nuevo había caído en el engaño…  
J-¡YEEES!  
Después de una hora de ayudar a su hermano Rachel se fue a su cuarto y se quedo dormida Pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Su alarma sonó, ya eran las 9 y tenía que ir por Marissa.  
Toco a la puerta de josh para avisarle que saldría y que no la esperaran para cenar.

Pero su hermano tenía otra cosa en mente…

J-pero… ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto el niño curioso

R- ¡solo saldré enano! Y ya se me hace tarde adiós…- dijo la morena tratando de escabullirse pero su hermano era un poco más listo

J- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

R-¿Qué, QUE PASOOO?- dijo Rachel desesperada volviendo a entrar al cuarto de su hermano.

J- ¡Dime a dónde vas o le digo a mi papi que me golpeaste!

R- JOOOOOSH solo saldré ¿sí?

J- ¡dime a donde!

R- Iré por marissa ¿de acuerdo? ! Ahora déjame ir!

J- ¿Quién es Marissa?-pregunto el niño más curioso si era posible.

R-una amiga…

J- oh ¡quiero conocerla!- exigió el niño

R- Después enano ahora déjame ir que se me hace tarde…

J- te dejare ir solo si prometes que cuando vengas me traerás un chocolate.

R- jajaja si si como digas, adiós- y dicho esto salió de la habitación de su hermano, y cuando iba a salir de la casa alcanzo a oír – ¡QUE SEA REESEEEEEEES!-(es el chocolate favorito de los dos)

Agarro su moto y arranco la más rápido que pudo hacia la escuela, después de 10 minutos ya había llegado.  
-hey marissa ya llegue por ti-Rachel le mandaba un mensaje a la pelirroja

A los dos minutos la chica salía de la escuela*  
M-heeey hola rach  
R-¡hola hermosa!, ¿nos vamos?  
-Si por favor estoy cansadísima, pero antes (Marisa le dio un beso)  
ahora Si vámonos.  
-mmm... Okey me encantas ¿lo sabías?- dijo Rachel bromeando  
M-jajajaj ya vámonos

Rachel al arrancar la moto pudo observar como Quinn iba saliendo de entrenar junto con santana y brittany, después dirigió su mirada más adelante y ahí estaba el estúpido de Finn esperándola en su carro viejo y feo, le causo un malestar inexplicable.

F-¡Quinn !  
Q-Finn ¿qué haces aquí?- contesto molesta  
F-Mira te recuerdo que aun soy tu novio ¿okey?, no me trates asi.  
S-Quinn nos vemos- dijo santana librándose de las peleas tontas de esa pareja.  
Q-Mira Finn Bájale ¿sí?, a mi no me hables así- protesto mas enojada  
F-no te conviene estar enojada conmigo porque por lo visto soy tu única opción de llevarte-dijo orgulloso.  
-PUES SI PORQUE CORRISTE a Santana, ¡como sea! ya llévame a mi casa-dijo YA demasiado irritada.  
F-no sin antes darme un beso  
Quinn beso velozmente a Finn, con asco, es que simplemente ya no sentía nada por ese t-Rex o ¿nunca lo Sintió?

Rachel llego a la casa de marissa*  
R-listo la princesa sana y salva en su castillo-Bromeo

M-gracias mi príncipe, Oye am ¿no quieres pasar?  
R-pero están tus padres, mejor no- contesto asustada  
M-Jajajajajajaj Rachel miedosa ¡WOW! ándale entra no pasa nada.  
R-es que ya me tengo que ir porque mi hermano se quedo so... Los labios de marissa la interrumpieron.  
M-Si no quieres entrar está bien ¿ok?, te Veo mañana, bye te quiero y le dio otro beso.  
R-de acuerdo adiós hermosa- contesto hipnotizada

Rachel se Subió a su moto y se fue lo mas rápido de allí...  
Estaba en un semáforo y pudo observar que dos carros enfrente a un lado de de ella estaba ese carro viejo y feo, Si era el de Finn.  
Decidió seguirlos am…Solo por curiosidad.

Mientras tanto en el carro viejo pasaban cosas que no eran muy agradables que digamos.

Quinn sintió como Finn le ponía su inmensa Mano en su rodilla y la "acariciaba" claro porque con esas manotas no se puede acariciar, Quinn estaba asqueada, no quería que el chico hiciera eso, ella ya sabía a qué venía todo, el tipo quería sexo, ¿pero porque diablos no entiende que no quiero tener todavía? (pensó Quinn).

Q-Finn me puedes quitaba tu Mano de encima  
F-vamos Bebe se que lo deseas  
Q-¡no Finn ya quítate! (agarro la Mano del mastodonte y la empujo)

El chico sin protestar por lo que había hecho la rubia, simplemente espero a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y avanzo, después estaciono el carro en una zona sin gente.  
F-pero besarme Si puedes- dijo de la nada y agarro la cara de Quinn y la empezó a besar como Si no hubiera mañana, el lo encontraba romántico mientras ella sentía que un perro le babeaba la cara.  
Q-¡FINN que TE QUITES!  
F-Quinn Esto no es normal, ya estamos en preparatoria, ya es tiempo de que tu… y… yo… bueno tu sabes  
Q-ya te dije que no estoy lista respétame  
Finn la volvió a besar y le empezó a tocar la pierna...  
Q-Finn BASTA- dijo para después bajarse del coche  
El T-rex también se bajo del coche.  
F-Quinn ¡SÚBETE AHORA!  
-¡hey hey hey! TU NO LE ¡GRITES!- ¡señoras y señores con ustedes Rachel en Vivo!  
F-tu VETE de aquí Rachel Esto no es asunto tuyo  
-claro que si es asunto mio, lo es ¡desde que le gritaste a una mujer!, Quinn VENTE conmigo, yo te llevo a tu casa.

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la moto con Rachel, mientras Finn decía no se qué cosas, a ella solo le importaba la morena, después de 10 minutos Rachel llego a casa de la rubia.

Quinn y Rachel se bajaron de la moto*  
-Am Quinn Rachel- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Tu primero - (al mismo tiempo)  
-Okey yo- (al mismo tiempo)  
Se empezaron a reír, no podían creer que no se pusieran de acuerdo.

R-jajaj (trato de ponerse un poco seria pero con una sonrisa) Mira Quinn solo quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde, en el entrenamiento de las porristas, no estuvo bien y entiendo que es tu equipo y no el mío, también lamento haber ido a distraer a marissa-dijo sinceramente la morena.

Q-no Rachel la que debe disculparse soy yo por gritarte am... No debí de hacer eso y te entiendo yo también hubiera defendido a una am… amiga si otra persona le estuviera gritando.  
(Si amigaaaaa jaja)- pensó Rachel

Se quedaron un momento calladas cuando Quinn volvió hablar.

Q-y muchas gracias por traerme enserio.  
R-no Quinn cuando quieras enserio, por mi no hay problema... Y am... Quinn Si quieres que le Pegue al mastodonte de tu novio o algo así tu solo dime ok?  
Q-jajajajaj ¿porque le pegarías a Finn?  
R-pues porque es un idiota, el no te merece, no deberías dejar que te grite así, y Si yo soy la única que lo quiere detener pues yo lo detengo.

Quinn se puso un poco seria  
Q-¿y porque te interesa tanto Rachel?, Si yo antes te trataba como una mierda- dijo muy triste y resbalándosele una lagrima rebelde.

(Rachel le limpio la lagrima con su pulgar, fue como por instinto) y dijo- Me Interesa porque me importas quinn... (la rubia al oír eso, sintió como si su corazón se quisiera salir estaba saltando de alegría por dentro)

Como Quinn no dijo nada Rachel pensó que se había asustado Por lo que dijo así que intento arreglarlo.  
R-Si, me importas porque Eres mi compañera del glee club y esos nos hace Amigas ¿cierto?- pregunto tímidamente.  
(Quinn se decepciono al oír eso)  
Q-Si Rachel somos Amigas- (ojala fueramos algo mas, no quinn deja de pensar en eso… tu y rache S.)- esta demás decir que eso pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia  
R- además olvida todo el pasado, no es bueno que te estés atormentando con las cosas del pasado, Si vives así, no va a poder disfrutar tu presente, a parte yo ya te eh perdonado Quinn.  
Q- Gracias Rachel eres muy amable…  
R-jajaja si ya me lo habían dicho- dijo la morena tratando de librar la tensión

Q- jajaja y modesta…

R-mmm… si algo… jajaja bueno quinn me tengo que ir que ya es tarde…  
(La morena sexy se fue a subir a su moto)  
Q-¡Rachel espera!  
Quinn fue tras Rachel y le planto un beso en la mejilla, solo al pegar sus labios hizo que la morena perdiera la cabeza y cerrara sus ojos, Quinn tardo un poco en despegarse pero Por fin lo hizo y la morena entristeció.  
Después la rubia le susurro a su oído:  
Muchas gracias Rachel te Debo una.

La morena solo sonrió pues aun seguía bajo el efecto Fabray, arranco su moto y se fue.

Iba directo a su casa… pero no sin antes COMPRARLE UN REESES A SU HERMANO.

* * *

**LES GUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ? espero que si :c**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! **

**2 cosas**

**primera: DEJENME su review para saber que OPINAN, y si les gusta como va la historia y asi, enserio ME AYUDAN MUCHO.**

**SEGUNDA: ALGUIEN YA VIO EL TRAILER DE MALAVITA O (THE FAMILY), la nueva pelicula donde sadra NUESTRA AMADA DIANNA AGRON, OOOOH POR DIOOS saleee tan sexy, les juro que casi muero cuando vi el trailer, AMOOOO A ESA MUJER.**

**ALGUIEN DIGAME SI YA LO VIO Y SI LES GUSTO PORQUE SIENTO QUE SOY LA ÚNICA LOCA QUE ESTA ASI POR EL "TRAILER" MHHHM DIANNA AGRON.**

**tercera: si si ya se que dije dos y que?, jajajaj sorry por la faltas de ortografia y asi pero es que me apure en subirlo jajaj, bueno me despidooooo y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, los leo con mucho gusto.**


	5. Chapter 5

5to capitulo

"Golpe al aire"

**Descargo: glee no es mio, es de ese maldito ryan murphy que no sabe aprovechar esa serie y esos magníficos actores.**

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Rachel se levantaba de malas, ese estúpido reloj no dejaba de sonar, se cambio, y empezó a hacer sus calentamientos matutinos, ya saben, correr un poco en la maquina, abdominales y muchas lagartijas, gracias a ellas su estomago estaba perfectamente marcado y la morena agradecía que esos 6 cuadritos fueran la perdición de varias chicas, después de una hora se fue a bañar y a cambiar para ir a la escuela.  
Inmediatamente al finalizar todo iba al cuarto de su hermano solo para darle un beso de buenos Días y decirle que ya se iba, lo de siempre, pero ahora su hermano no estaba en la cama...  
R-¡jooooosh!-grita rachel preocupada  
J-¿Mande rach?- dice el niño levantándose del piso a un lado de su cama.  
R-josh ¿que hacías allá abajo?  
J-estaba haciendo ejercicio como tu…-dice con su cara de sueño apunto de dormirse en cualquier momento  
R-jajajja ¡pero mírate! ¡Te estás muriendo de sueño!, mejor acuéstate (Rachel cargo a su hermano y lo dejo en la cama)  
R-ahorita estas en una edad que necesitas dormir mucho mucho porque créeme cuando estés mas grande ¡no Podrás dormir!-dijo exageradamente la chica  
J-¿por qué?-pregunto el hermano casi con los ojos cerrados.  
-ya entenderás ahora ¡duérmete! (y le dio un beso en la frente)

Rachel bajo rápidamente y al abrir la puerta...

H-Rachel Barbra Berry  
R-¡papaaaaaaaa ! Ya te despertaste- dijo tratando de salvarse del regaño.  
H-Si jovencita estoy despierto y quiero saber porque casi te vas sin haber probado tu desayuno y no despedirte de mí, ¡tu padre!-dijo Hiram un poco enojado y dramático, al parecer la dramatización la llevaban en la sangre.  
R-¡perdón papá pero me tengo que ir ya!, ¡se me hace tarde!  
H-¡pero tienes que desayunar!, no CREAS que no me eh dado cuenta que últimamente no desayunas ¡NADA!  
R-lo siento papá (le dio un beso de despedida en la frente) - prometo mañana desayunar (y salió de la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo).  
H-¡RACHEEEEEL!  
(La morena regresó a la cocina con la cabeza Baja)  
R-esta bien Esta bien (y agarro una manzana) mañana desayuno mejor pero ya se me hace tarde, me la como en el camino.  
H-adiós hija, cuídate en esa moto.  
(Y solo se oyó el portazo)

Rachel se dirigió a la escuela*  
Al llegar vio a Quinn sacando cosas de su casillero.  
R-disculpe señorita  
la rubia la miro y empezó a reír.  
Q-¿qué paso berry?- dijo con una grande sonrisa en su hermoso y perfecto rostro.  
R-¡huuuuy pero que amabilidad !, solo quería saber Si desearía esta bella dama que le cargara esos Libros que se ven muy pesados para ella.  
-Quinn empezó a reír mas, ¿pero que te sucede Rachel? Jajajaj aparte ¿cuestionas mi fuerza?, ¿se te olvida que soy la capitana de las porristas? -dijo una Quinn divertida

R-mmm... ¡Muchas preguntas! Ya se me olvido que te iba a decir-la morena se hizo la Tonta lo cual hizo reír mas a la otra chica.  
Cuando Quinn iba a contestar se escucho una voz que ya conocía…

-¡hey beeeeerry !, ¡te lo manda el verdadero quarterback de McKinley !

Enseguida Rachel se vio bañada de un slushie de fresa..

R-¡QUE TE SUCEDE KAROFSKY!  
(Rachel se abalanzo a karofsky y lo agarro del cuello estrellándolo a un casillero, gracias al sonido del casillero por producto del fuerte golpe todos se callaron y nadie se intento meter a la pelea)

Q-Rachel déjalo-dijo la rubia suplicante y asustada, pues la cara de la morena no era la misma, reflejaba odio y era terrorífica.  
K-¡BERRY SUELTAME!- dijo como pudo, las manos de la morena le estaban presionando demasiado fuerte el cuello que le costaba respirar pero Rachel ¡estaba ciega de ira!  
Q-¡Rachel Rachel mírame! (Quinn le agarro de la mano) VEN vamos a limpiarte...- vio que la morena no hizo nada - ¡RACHEL! ¡Suéltalo, no puede respirar!- dijo ya asustada al ver la cara roja de el chico por falta de aire.  
Rachel Soltó a karofsky el cual instantáneamente Cayo al piso tratando de agarrar aire que tanto necesitaba.

La rubia agarro la mano de la morena y se la llevo a rastras hacia el baño, al entrar vio a unas chicas de primero, les hizo una cara que solo quinn sabia dar y las chicas salieron del baño inmediatamente de miedo.

R-¡ESE MALDITO ME LAS VA A PAGAR !-Dijo la morena demasiado enojada justo cuando las chicas salieron, después observo a Quinn que la miraba asustada, así que decidió calmarse.

R-Quinn lo siento Esta no…  
Q-hey hey Esta bien no importa, es normal que te enojes yo también me hubiera enojado así o peor créeme Jajaja- intento bromear para ocultar la tensión que se había formado lo cual funciono porque Rachel también rio.

Q-Mira ven rach te limpiare...- Dijo la rubia de nuevo sosteniéndola de las manos  
R-¿sabes que es lo Peor?  
Q-¿qué cosa?-dijo con una sonrisa adorable.  
R-¡no me gusta el slushie de fresa!-protesto de manera infantil enojada pero jugando.

La morena se sentó y Quinn con toallitas mojadas le limpiaba la cara, la rubia estaba demasiado cerca de Rachel pero poco le importaba, La morena solo miraba esos ojos que le encantaban... Quinn le quito su chaqueta de cuero para que no se ensuciara mas, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso, solo se miraban a los ojos y Quinn se acercaba un poco mas y mas…

R-¡demonios mi blusa esta toda manchada!, tendré que ir a mi casa-dijo exahusta.

La rubia se enojo pues la morena había interrumpido un momento mágico en el cual iba a probar esos maravillosos labios.

Q-no te preocupes por eso yo tengo una blusa extra

R-¡muchas gracias capitana eres la mejor!-dijo la morena exagerando.  
Quinn solo rio, últimamente era lo único que hacia al lado de la morena, REÍR.

R-¿oye sabias que otra vez se repite?-dice la chica seriamente  
Q-¿de qué hablas?  
R-tu, prestándome ropa jajajaj  
Q-JA JA que graciosa ¿pues eso es lo que hacen las Amigas no?, hey dejame ir por mi blusa ahorita vengo ¿Si?  
R-claro, aquí te espero, ah y Quinn... Gracias… enserio…  
Q-todo bien rach.

Cuando la rubia salió del baño, lo único en lo que Rachel podía pensar era en la vocecita de la otra chica en Su mente diciendo.. Rach... Rach...Rach.. Le encantaba oírlo de su boca.

Después de que le prestaran la blusa, la morena por fin salió del baño, ya se había perdido una clase así que… ¿que más daba otra?

Ya era la hora del glee club y Rachel no llegaba… ¿pero porque?, ella jamás falta a una clase, ¡y lo peor de todo es que ese finnepto tampoco esta!, ¿por qué demonios le digo finnepto Si es mi novio?, ¿será que ya no lo amo?, ¡por favor Quinn tu nunca lo amaste!, ¡será mejor que terminen!, pero… ¡el me da más popularidad!- y Si, ESA era quinn hablando con ella misma, al parecer necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto.

Después alguien llego a interrumpir sus pensamientos.  
Mr. shu-¡buenos Días chicos!, espero que hayan disfrutado su día porque hoy vamos a trabajar, ¡hay que practicar esas voces!, así que como habíamos visto ayer, que alguien pase y... esperen ¿alguien ah visto a Finn y a Rachel?- dijo mr. Shu al ver que le faltaban dos chicos y en especial la mejor, rachel.

Todos empezaron a ver a su alrededor y nada, era raro porque esos dos nunca faltaban.

F-mr shu perdon Por llegar tarde, pero me entretuve estudiando-Dijo misteriosamente.  
- ¡está bien Finn pasa!  
El chico se sento a un lado de Quinn.  
S-hay por favor Finn TU nunca estudias!-dijo santana haciendo reír a los demás.  
-¿Finn no has visto de casualidad a Rachel?-pregunto el profesor  
F-creo que si mr Shue, creo que la última vez que la vi estaba en la cancha con una tal marissa-dijo con malicia.  
La rubia al escuchar eso, ¿se le rompió el corazón?, no lo sabía, simplemente sintió algo que jamás había sentido.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la escuela… en las canchas precisamente.*

M-Rachel mmm... Rachel mmm.. Jajaj rach! ¿Que no tienes que ir a glee?-dijo marissa interrumpiendo la sesión de besos de la morena

R-hermosa no pasa nada con un día que falte, no creo que me extrañen y ahorita prefiero estar aquí en las gradas besándote-dijo para después lanzarse a los labios de su chica.  
Rachel se había encontrado con su amiga con derechos (porque aun no eran novias) y se habían quedado platicando en las gradas de la escuela, después la morena la empezó a besar y pues ya no lo quería terminar.  
M-¡Rachel enserio veee!-dijo riéndose pues la morena le estaba dando besos en el cuello y le daban cosquillas  
R-¿sabías que tus labios son adictivos? , ¡No entiendo como no hice Esto antes!-dijo para después volverla a besar.  
M-mmm pues tú no estás nada mal ¡eh!-dijo una marissa bromista

(Rachel le pego suavemente en el hombro)  
R-¡oyeeeeee! ¿Nada mal? ¿Enserioooo?, Si yo soy ¡exelente! me lo han dicho varios-dijo la chica soberbiamente y bromeando.

(Ahora era marissa la que le pegaba en el hombro pero fuerte)  
M-oyee ¡¿cómo que varios?! ¿¡Sabes que!? Ya no quiero besarte ¡Jum! ¡VETE a clases!  
(Marissa volteo la cara haciéndose la indignada)  
R-hay Marissa... Bebé…Solo bromeo jajajja te quiero y para que veas que soy responsable iré a clases, ¿te Veo en la salida?- dijo la morena haciendo un leve cosquilleo en la pelirroja para hacerla reír  
M-no bebé hoy mi mama pasa Por mi porque me quiere llevar a no sé donde, al parecer quiere pasar tiempo de madre e hija…  
R-okey bebe (le da un beso) pero creer que Si se pueda hacer lo de hoy verdad?-dijo la morena preocupada refiriéndose a la cita  
M-claro que Si tontis, ¿me recoges hoy a las 8?  
R-claro que Si hermosa, adiós-dijo Rachel y le dio otro beso.

Mientras la morena se dirigía a glee club, pudo escuchar como desde el pasillo se escuchaban gritos, era normal escuchar gente cantar pero ¿gritos?, y mientras más se acercaba pudo escuchar que no solo eran gritos, era una pelea, así que decide correr para ver qué demonios sucedía

Mientras tanto en glee club*  
-¡FINN SUELTALO Finn Finn !  
(Todos gritaban preocupados)  
F-¡NOOOO ! Hasta que este tonto lo admite... ¿BESASTE A MI NOVIA SI O NOOOO? - dijo Finn bastante alterado sujetando a sam de la camisa.  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- grito el rubio estresado

Finn no lo golpeaba solo lo agarraba y lo sacudía.

R-¿¡HEY QUE OCURRE AQUI!?-grito la morena al entrar y ver todo ese alboroto

Este imbécil (refiriéndose a finn) le llego un mensaje donde dos rubios se besan y al parecer son quinn y sam así que el mastodonte ( de nuevo refiriéndose a finn) agarro del cuello a sam para golpearlo pero como Finn es tan nena no lo golpea-dijo una aburrida y rápidamente santana limándose las uñas

-¿ENTONCES QUIERES VER COMO LO GOLPEO?, ¡PUES MIRA!-dijo el chico lanzando un fuerte golpe al aire.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa sorry por tardar tanto, sigo en exameneeeeees :c**

**bueno les dejo un capitulo algo corto, lose, lamento también eso !**

**Déjenme decirles que me encanta leer sus reviews, me ayudan MUCHOOOO, ustedes me motivan a seguir... asi que GRACIAS.**

**otra cosa... ¿hay alguien que le guste paramore? diganmeeee porque yo amo a esa maldita banda ! jajaja son mi vida, es solo por curisidad jajaj**

**Bueno me despido, pronto subire el siguiente cap. y quiero que sepan que se viene algo bueno y bonito !**

**pd: dejenme su review !, SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**


	6. Chapter 6

6to capitulo

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa laamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero aquí esta e siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste :)**

**Descargo: glee no es mio, si lo fuera el bebe que esta en este momento en la barriga de heather morris seria de NAYA RIVERA. FUCK YEAAAAAH **

* * *

Finn le soltó un golpe a Sam, o eso creía porque justo cuando soltó el puño cierta persona se colocó en medio y el golpe le dio directo a su pómulo izquierdo.  
-¡RACHEL!- grito una Quinn asustada (demasiado sería poco)  
Mr. Shu - ¡ooooh Por DIOS RACHEL!  
S-¡Que te pasa finnocenta metete con UNO de tu tamaño ballena! –le grito la latina muy molesta

Todo fueron a ayudar a Rachel en especial Quinn y santana, Finn solo se quedo mirando la situación con la boca abierta y su mirada perdida JUSTO como un bobo.

P-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO!, ¡A MI JUDIA SEXY NADIE LA TOCA!-grito el judio enojado y se abalanzo a Finn junto con Sam.  
Mr shu-¡hey chicos chicos !, ¡Ayudame mike!- pidió ayuda al chino al ver que iba a ocurrir una pelea  
Q-Rachel Rachel ¿estás bien?- la rubia intentaba que abriera los ojos pues con el golpe cayó al piso y parecía que se iba a desmayar

La morena se levanto con ayuda de las chicas (santana y quinn) y trato de estar de pie.  
R-Si estoy bien será mejor que me vaya a lavar la cara, ahorita vengo-Dijo la morena un poco aturdida y al ver que tenía sangre decidió ir a lavarse.

S-TÚ te vas a la enfermería, ¡mírate berry! ¡No puedes ni caminar tu solaaaa!- protesto sosteniéndola justo cuando la morena se iba a caer

Q-yo la llevo santana, Si quieres tu quédate a arreglar las cosas aquí- al parecer alguien ya había tomado la iniciativa

S-de acuerdo- y entendió que el "arreglar las cosas" era detener esa pelea al estilo lima heights adjacents.

Quinn llevo a Rachel a la enfermería, la morena estaba caminando normal pero estaba demasiado callada y eso era raro en Rachel.

Ya en la enfermeria*  
-¡ooh Por DIOS! ¿Pero que le paso a esta hermosura?-pregunto la enfermera de la escuela que estaba un poco joven para ser enfermera (pensó Quinn).  
R-me caí entrenando-mintió la chica  
-pues te caíste algo fuerte, ven, siéntate aquí... Te pondré algo para que se te desinflame y cierre la herida-dijo la enfermera muy preocupada (pensó Quinn).

La enfermera se posiciono enfrente de Rachel con un algodón la rubia no sabía exactamente que traía el algodón pero solo vio la reacción de la morena.

R-aaauch duele duele duele- protesto exageradamente  
-quieres que te sople cariño?-dijo coquetamente la enfermera.  
R-Si porfavor- dijo en un tono infantil.

La enfermera empezó a soplarle en el pómulo herido, Quinn solo miraba como la morena ponía una cara de placer al sentir a la enfermera cerca, y le decía que le seguía doliendo solo para que la sexy enfermera lo hiciera mas y mas cerca... Hasta que Quinn reventó.

R-auch duele- al parecer cierta morena quería que la enfermera le siguiera soplando  
Q-¿¡BUENO, YA NO? ¡No seas TAN exagerada Rachel!... –protesto la rubia y se dio cuenta que había gritado un poco más de la cuenta y que se le notaban esos ¿celos?, bueno aun no sabía si eran celos pero definitivamente estaba molesta  
-¿se lo quieres poner tu?- pregunto la Enfermera  
Q-mmm... - Quinn miro a la morena y luego a la enfermera… -Si -dijo la rubia muy segura.  
-de acuerdo ten, aplícaselo por toda la zona, en un momento vengo, iré por unas gasas para cubrirte esa parte- dijo la enfermera para luego retirarse de ahi

La rubia empezó a cubrir la zona herida de Rachel hasta que la morena hablo

R-¿por qué hiciste eso?- protesto enojada  
Q-¿el qué?- se hizo la que no sabía  
R-¡Quinn no te hagas!  
Q-¿de que hablas?- dijo asustada ya que claro que sabía de que hablaba rachel  
R-¿por qué la corriste?-dijo enojada (pues no siempre tu enfermera es sexy y amable)  
Q-¡YO NO la corri!- protesto un poco enojada y puso muy fuerte el algodon en Rachel.  
R-aaauch auch auch aaah ah arde  
Q-oh losientolosientolosiento Rachel, ¿quieres que te sople?  
R-Si porfavor... - Rachel se estaba aprovechando de su situación - oye Quinn tengo una duda, ¿tu besaste a sam?- pregunto con un poco de pena

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces negó.  
Q-claro que no, sólo que como es el más nuevo y es Rubio la gente cree que quedamos  
R-Si quedan... (Quinn la miro intensamente) porque son rubios- dijo Rachel bromeando  
Q-JA JA que graciosa

Quinn le soplaba con la mayor delicadeza, Rachel estaba con los ojos cerrados y la rubia la miraba tratando de descifrar su expresión, quería saber si a la morena le gustaba que ella le soplara como la enfermera, así que dejo de soplar y la morena exclamo un no pares sigue por favor y Quinn siguió gustosamente.  
El momento era mágico pero como siempre alguien lo tiene que arruinar..

-aquí están las gasas para la herida de la sexy quarterback- dijo coquetamente la Enfermera haciendo que la rubia solo rodara los ojos  
R-gracias enfermera- (Rachel le guiño un ojo)  
-mmm... Déjame te las pongo... Mm… ya listo, ya te puedes ir… Y Por favor descansa esta semana, después ya podrás ir a entrenar ok?  
R-de acuerdo muchas gracias

Ya al salir de enfermeria*

R-Quinn muchas gracias am…Por todo-dijo tímidamente  
Q-no Rachel está bien… descuida esto lo hago porque yo también me preocupo por ti-dijo la rubia con las mejillas súper rojas  
R-ooh es bueno Sab... ( las palabras de Rachel de nuevo fueron interrumpidas)  
M-¡RACHEL!  
R-Marissa ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn  
M-pues me dijeron que Hudson te había golpeado, ¿estás bien?  
R-Si Marissa…

Q-será mejor que me valla- y dicho esto Quinn se retiro hasta que oyó a la morena  
R-¡espera Quinn! (Rachel fue directo hacia la rubia)  
Q-¿qué paso?  
R-Quinn me gustaría mañana invitarte una nieve, ¿qué te parece?  
Q-¿y tu novia no se enojara?-dijo un poco molesta  
R-primero no es mi novia y segundo lo hago porque quiero y porque te debo mucho jajaj andale di que siii… Yo invitoo…-dijo una bromista Rachel.  
Q-jajaj de acuerdo Rachel adiós  
La morena regreso con Marissa y se fue platicándole lo ocurrido con Finn.

Ya Eran las 7 de la tarde y Rachel se acababa de bañar pues tenía que ir por Marissa a las 8 para su cita, por fin le pediría que fuera su novia y estaba un poco nerviosa, eligió algo sencillo que ponerse, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa, unas lindas botas y su increíble chaqueta de cuero que no dejaba por nada, en cuanto al maquillaje algo sencillo y su cabello suelto y ondulado que le caía por los hombros, se miraba realmente hermosa.

Ya que estaba lista, salió de su cuarto, escribió una nota a su padre de que llegaría un poco tarde pues aun no salía de trabajar. Cuando por fin iba abrir la puerta, se topo con una cabecita molesta

J-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto josh enojado.  
R-ya te dije que tengo una cita enano-dijo apurada  
J-¿y se puede saber quién es?-siguio josh.  
R-es Marissa, ya te la había mencionado, te va a caer súper bien, ahora déjame ir por ella, pórtate bien con la niñera no le causes problemas ¡eeeh!-dijo Rachel rápidamente y bromeando con lo último.  
J- está bien rach, tratare de portarme bien, ¿llegaras temprano?-Dijo el niño  
R-si papaaa (y le dio un beso de despedida)  
La morena salió lo más rápido posible, pues ya eran las 7:50 y no quería llegar tarde y dejar mala impresión.

Le tomo solo 5 minutos en llegar a la casa de Marissa, lo cual se le hizo raro porque ella normalmente llegaba en 15, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había pasado 1, 2, 3 o tal vez 4 semáforos.

Se estaciono a fuera de la casa de la pelirroja y se quedo un momento afuera caminando de un lado a otro. Hasta que le llego un mensaje...  
-¿vas entrar o qué?... Miedosa :) -M

Rachel al ver el mensaje sonrió y se armo de valor para entrar...  
Toco el timbre y espero 1, 2, 3,4... y abrió alguien que no era su marissa..ERA el padre de su marissa

-¿Si?  
R-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Marissa?-dijo tratando de estar tranquila.  
- ooh tú has de ser Rachel ¡pasa por favor!  
-¡MARISSA RACHEL ESTA AQUI!-grito el padre

-hola Rachel yo soy la mama de Marissa siéntete como en casa- dijo la señora mientras se iba a la cocina

-¿Rachel puedes tomar asiento?-pregunto amablemente pero serio el padre.  
Marissa se estaba dando los últimos toques de maquillaje, habia decidido ir un poco informal, llevaba un vestido azul fuerte con un bies negro, corto y sencillo, también llevaba unos zapatos bajitos de color negro y su cabello pelirrojo caía Por los hombros, el maquillaje era algo sencillo pero se miraba realmente hermosa.

- y dime Rachel, ¿Qué te sucedió en el pómulo?, ¿te has peleado con alguien?- pregunto un poco preocupado

R- pues vera señor yo juego futbol americano y estas cosas pasan muy seguido- dijo la morena tratando de bromear un poco

Sr. Von- oooh así que juegas futbol americano, ¿Qué posición?

R- quarterback señor…-contesto un poco nerviosa, no se podía calmar

Sr. Von- ¡quarterback! ¡Vaya!, supongo que tienes demasiada responsabilidad

R- la verdad si… bueno en realidad todo el equipo es responsable de lo que pasa en el campo- respondió muy profesionalmente

Sr. Von- y dime Rachel… ¿el estar en un deporte no afecta tus calificaciones?

R- aa… pues… mmm… yo…- esa pregunta si que la había hecho sudar

La pelirroja al bajar por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba hablando a solas con Rachel así que se apuro a rescatarla.

M-padre deja a Rachel tranquila-dijo la pelirroja bromeando  
-solo le estoy diciendo un par de cositas... ¿Verdad rach?- dijo bromeando y volteando a la morena

R-cla.. Cla.. Claro señor- (Rachel se había hipnotizado al ver a Marissa ella era realmente hermosa, solo miraba como el padre movía la boca pero ya no le estaba prestando nada de atención...)  
Marissa se acerco a rachel.  
M-hola rach  
R-woooooow!  
Marissa solo sonrió y las mejillas se le ruborizaron- ojala Rachel no se entere-pensó La pelirroja.  
M- será mejor que no vayamos.-protesto un poco desesperada  
(Marissa agarro de la Mano a Rachel y la jalo hasta la puerta)  
M-adiós pa, adiós ma  
Mr. Von -adiós bebe- le dijo a la pelirroja, después se dirigió a la morena- Rachel la quiero aquí a las 11 que mañana hay escuela  
R-claro señor-dijo para después ser jalada por Marissa.

Ya afuera*  
M-¡pooooorfin! Lo siento si mi padre te dijo algo fuera de Lugar o algo molesto el suele Ser un poco…  
(Rachel la interrumpió besándola)  
R-te ves realmente hermosa-dijo mirándola directo a los ojos  
M-gracias tu igual-dijo muy apenada  
R-bueno será mejor que ya nos apuremos ¿de acuerdo?  
M-claro rach, ¿Oye y tu moto?-dijo al ver un carro, era un camaro afuera de su casa, estaba realmente sorprendida pues Rachel para empezar no tenia carro y en segunda ella nunca soltaba su moto.  
R-pues… ¿cómo Crees que iba a subir a una princesa en esta noche especial en una moto?-Dijo cariñosamente.  
M-tu sabes que a mí no me importa  
R-sssh está bien lo hago porque quiero- (Rachel le abría la puerta del carro y después se subió en el lado de piloto)  
La Ida al restaurante fue algo callada pero era un silencio cómodo, Marissa ponía su mano en la rodilla de Rachel y la acariciaba, la morena solo trataba de controlarse y no lanzársele encima.  
Después de 10 minutos le toco a la morena un semáforo así que ya no se pudo controlar y se Lanzo a los labios de marissa, pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y la pelirroja lo acepto gustosamente, las manos de la morena no se pudieron quedar quietas y empezaron a tocar los muslos de marissa hasta levantarle un poco el vestido, la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, hasta que empezaron a oír demasiados ruidos de bocina de los otros vehículos...

El semáforo ya se había puesto en verde, Rachel solo empezó a reir en la boca de Marissa y se separo para seguir su camino.

Al llegar al restaurante Rachel se disponía a salir cuandola otra chica la agarra del brazo y la jala...  
R-¿qué paso Marissa?-pregunto preocupada  
M-¿sabías que eres la mejor?-al decir esto la pelirroja empezó a besar a la morena  
R-mmm… jajaj te quiero bonita…y por más que me gusta besarte creo que debemos salir, déjame te abro la puerta  
La morena le abrió la puerta a la pelirroja y caminaron hacia breadstixx, ya en la entrada la morena pidió por su reservación, les toco una mesa un poco separada a las demás, eso les daba más privacidad.  
-Aquí les dejo el menú-dijo la camarera y miro coquetamente a Rachel.  
R-gracias. Contesto amablemente  
M-¿viste como te vio?- pregunto en un claro tono de celos

R-mmm…- ¿Como a ti?-Bromeo  
M-no te hagas la graciosa Rachel, dame 3 motivos por los cuales no vaya a partirle la cara-dijo enojada.  
R-primero mm.. No es mi tipo (Marissa solo rodo los ojos), segunda te ves realmente sexy enojada y tercera a mí solo me interesa otra persona que está aquí pero no le digas (Marissa sonrio)  
M-¿y por qué no?- Le siguió el juego la pelirroja  
R-porque aun no sé si decirle sea lo correcto, que tal Si a ella no le intereso  
M-no vas a estar segura hasta preguntárselo-contesto coquetamente.  
R-de acuerdo, mmm... Marissa en este tiempo me eh dado cuenta que siento cosas por ti que nunca había sentido Por nadie (pensó en Quinn) y quiero preguntarte Si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto la morena tímidamente  
A la pelirroja se le empezaron a llenar los ojos con lagrimas  
M-¡claro que SI rachel! Te quiero- y la empezó a besar.

Terminaron de cenar entre risas, pláticas y besos. Ya no hubo problemas con la camarera ya que la pelirroja exigió a otra y eligió a una anciana, fue realmente gracioso, a la morena no le importo en lo absoluto pues su chica era la que estaba enfrente, cenando con ella y no pensaba en otra cosa, o eso creía ella.

Rachel ya había llevado a Marissa a su casa, la dejo exactamente a las 11 de la noche justo como su suegro lo había pedido, Suegro… Qué raro se sentía decirlo, el señor aun no lo sabía pero la morena tenía miedo que lo supiera de por sí ya le daba miedo.  
Llego a su casa y reviso el cuarto de su hermano, el pequeño estaba dormidito, parecía un angelito, la morena se acerco a darle un beso en la frente y taparlo, era impresionante como su carita dormida reflejaba una tranquilidad y paz que a la morena le gustaría volver a sentir, ella realmente amaba a su hermano.

Se metio a su cuarto, se quito toda la ropa y se puso la pijama, estaba realmente cansada, se Quito el maquillaje y se acostó y justo cuando se disponía a dormir su celular empezó a sonar, le había llegado un mensaje, pensó que era de Marissa pero la sorpresa fue que el mensaje era de Quinn y decía..  
-entonces… ¿Si se va hacer lo de mañana? :) - Quinn

* * *

**wuwuwuwuwwu espero que les haya gustadooo, jajaja no me odien por lo de marissa, les prometo que habrá faberry muy pronto pero déjenme ir a mi ritmo se que les gustara las cosas que tengo planeadas muajaja**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON DE GRAN AYUDA, YA SABEN TODO LO QUE ME QUIERAN DECIR ESTA BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**Y lamento si hay errores de ortografía es que no me dio tiempo de revisarlo.**

**pd: ya estooooy libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e ! yeeeeei ya tendre mas tiempo para ustedes y asi !**

**asdfghjklenloniseakndfa estoy feliz...**

**bueno... saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Still the one

Capitulo 7

¿Ir a caminar con una nieve seria una cita?

**Descargo: glee no es miooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo :c si lo fuera la pelicula de malavita o the family ya hubiera salido en cines y la tendria en dvd solo para ver las escenas de dianna una y otra vez.**

**si... lo se... lo de la pelicula no tiene nada que ver si glee fuera mio pero oyeeeeeeee que se puede hacer? enserio ya la quiero ver !**

* * *

Rachel al ver el mensaje se sorprendió y emociono, no sabía que escribirle...

-tenlo por hecho rubia, pero hay algo que me tiene realmente sorprendida… ¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?- (escribió Rachel)

Vio que no llegaba el mensaje y se empezó preocupar lo único que quería era que respondiera, ¿por qué diablos no responde rápido?(Pensó la morena)  
hasta que por fin la lucecita de su celular se encendió y su cara se vio invadida por una gran sonrisa…  
-de acuerdo mañana te veo, y a lo de tu pregunta… un mago JAMAS revela sus secretos muajaja Buenas noches rach :) -Q

La morena sintió una gran alegría al leer ese mensaje y le contesto…  
-muy bien Quinn Buenas noches... Descansa c: -R

La rubia al principio no estaba segura si el haberle enviado un mensaje a la morena era correcto pues ya era bien tarde, pero necesitaba saber que la morena ya estaba en su casa y no en la de Marissa, ¿Por qué diablos sentía esa clase de celos?

Pasaron la noche pensando una en la otra hasta quedarse dormidas, ya era de día y la morena hacia toda su rutina matutina mientras Quinn... bueno quinn dormía.

Llegando a la escuela*  
R-hey hola novia-dijo besando a Marissa.

M-mmm... Me encanta oírlo de tu boca- dijo en cuanto sus bocas se separaron

R-¿enserio?, que bueno... NO VI A…

-Jajaja suena lindo-dijo una encantadora Marissa- y dime… ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

R- ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto sin saber de lo que hablaba su ahora novia

M- ¡del golpe tontis! Jajaja

R- oooh bien jaja ya no me duele tanto- dijo la morena sonriéndole a la pelirroja-bueno déjame te ayudo con tus libros, ¿qué clase tienes?

M-mate ¿y tú?

R-historiaaaa buuuh la clase más aburrida del mundo-exclamo Rachel haciendo unos pucheros adorables

M- jajajaj no te preocupes amor se pasa rápido la hora

R-eso espero, bueno vamos...

Ya en historia*  
R-hey kurt Kurt Kurt !-dijo una divertida morena

K-que paso ra.. Aaah deja de darme besos (Rachel había llegado a un lado de Kurt y lo había invadido de besos Por toda la cara) ¿Por qué tan Feliz?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba los restos de baba de la morena en su cara

R-pues ¿por qué no?

k-por favor Rachel es historia, en esta clase tu nuuuunca estas Feliz

R-¡pero mi vida es Feliz!

k-¡ya dime porque little Barbra!

R-nomas, am porqueinviteaquinnporunheladosaliendodelaescuela-d ijo Rachel rápidamente sin respirar.

K-¿Qué…que dijiste?

R-que invite a... a… (No Sabía si decirle la verdad a Kurt)a Quinn por un helado... Lo hice simplemente Por amabilidad ya que ella ha hecho muchas cosas por mi ultímame... -fue callada Por Kurt

K-Sssssh, no sigas Rachel Barbra Berry, NO me digas que… ¿tu amor oculto Por Quinn regreso?-dijo Kurt desesperado

R-claro que no Kurt.. ¿Porque lo... lo dices?-pregunto asustada

K-¡pues por lo emocionada que estas !, yo pensé que esa emoción iba a ser Por otra cosa-dijo el chico regañando a la morena.

R-¿cómo que otra cosa?-pregunto curiosa

K-pues como que ¡ERES NOVIA DE MARISSA!-Dijo desesperado

R-¿cómo lo sabes ?- pregunto sorprendida

K-un pajarito me dijo…Ya que mi mejor amiga ¡no me cuenta NADA !-dijo enojado y un poco dramático

R-Malditopajarito(dijo Por lo bajo Rachel) ¡pero Kurt apenas me puse con ella ayer en la noche... Te juro que ya te iba a contar-dijo la morena tratando de no ser regañada por el divo.

Y cuando Kurt iba a contestar…  
-¡JOVENES buenos días!, abran por favor su libro en la página 69.- esta demás decir que el profesor ya había llegado

R-mira Kurt en el receso te cuento todo ¿ok?-dijo la morena en bajito  
K-de acuerdo

Depues de unos minutos…  
-aburridoaburridoaburridoAburridoaburrido - vamos Rachel piensa en algo positivo, piensa que no es historia y que estas con quinn... Si… o que estas besando a marissa…-está de más decir que eso pensaba Rachel.

Ya en glee club*

Después de lo sucedido el dia enterior con fin y el golpe a la morena mr. Shue había decidido llevarlo con el director figgins el cual le dio una suspensión de una semana asi que el salón del glee club estaba tranquilo sin el mastodonte de 3 pezones.  
Mr. shu-Bueno muchachos, sigo esperando para que canten lo que gusten así que porque no le dejamos el día a Santana!  
todos iniciaron a festejar y Santana se levantó de su asiento

S-okey para esta canción necesito la ayuda de berry así que sí me haces el honor- y enseguida Santana le hizo una graciosa reverencia a Rachel

Todos estaban impactados al ver como se trataban las morenas, no podían creer que se llevaran bien, algo había pasado allí.  
Todos estaban así y mas Quinn, santana era su mejor amiga, y no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

Rachel agarro 2 banquitos y los puso enfrente del grupo, santana se sentó en uno, la morena agarro una guitarra, se sentó en el otro y empezó a tocar, muchos conocieron la canción enseguida por los acordes.

Empezó santana:  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something

Le siguió rachel: Cause everything you do And words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And I am left with nothing.

El coro lo cantaron las dos, Rachel no podía evitar de dejar de ver a quinn, y ver como la rubia solo se ponía "rojita", y santana tampoco podía evitar el ver a britanny:

So maybe its true  
That I cant live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
I'm thinking two is better than one  
Canto Rachel:  
I remember every look upon your face

Canto santana:The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

Canto rachel y miro fijamente a Quinn sin poder evitarlo: Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I find you now your leaving

En Esta parte las dos se levantaron de los asientos, Rachel intento disimular un poquito y dejo de ver a Quinn, después dejo de ver a todos para ver a santana la cual no disimulaba muy bien y se miraba claro que le cantaba a brittany, todos se estaban dando cuenta, lo cual era malo porque santana aun no salía del closet.

Maybe it's true  
That I cant live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
That I cant live without you  
Cause maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out  
When all is said and done  
Las dos:Two is better than one  
Santana:Two is better than one

Al terminar todos empezaron a aplaudir, Rachel miro a santana para abrazarla pero la chica tenía lágrimas y salió corriendo, Rachel solo la siguió y fueron a parar al baño, santana era realmente rápida.  
R-santana abre-exclamo al ver como Santana se encerraba en un cubículo.

Rachel al oír el llanto de La otra se empezó a preocupar.  
R-mira Santana por favor déjame hablar contigo, ya sé que no somos unas grandes amigas, pero yo te considero mi amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea enserio... Pero necesitas salir de allí y platicar conmigo-término de decir la morena sinceramente, después se dejó de escuchar llanto.

R-si no te gusto como cante puedes decírmelo con confianza y jamás volvemos a cantar juntas- dijo con un tono gracioso (después escucho la risa de la otra )

R-Santana por favor sal-dijo una suplicante Rachel y enseguida de escucho la cerradura... ¡Estaba abriendo !  
la morena vio como Santana salió del baño con los ojos rojos, claro de haber llorado, y se sentó en el lavamanos... Hasta que por fin hablo...

S-Rachel la razón Por la cual... Es…Estoy así... Es porque...

Soylesbiana-dijo Santana volviendo a llorar.

R-¿enserio? ¿ENSERIÓ SANTANA? ¿Por eso estas llorando?, ven aca...-dijo e hizo que Santana se bajará del lavamanos y siguió...-mira Santana no tienes porque llorar por eso... (Y fue interrumpida)

S-¡es que tu no entiendes berry!, te pedí que cantáramos esta canción porque aparte de que quiero hacer las paces contigo por toda esa mierda que te hice pasar fuiste la única persona con la que me podía apoyar para cantarle esa canción a brittany, pero yo quería disimular, ¡pero no pude!, la amo demasiado que no pude disimular y todos se dieron cuenta-dijo Santana con una mezcla de enojada y triste...-y… y… Yo no quiero que se den cuenta-exclamo ya llorando.

R-¡ven aquí!-dijo la morena para después abrazar a Santana y siguio-mira yo sé que esto no es fácil, recuerdas que yo también soy gay (exclamo con humor), pero debes dejar mostrar a la verdadera Santana, porque para poder ser feliz tienes que ser tu realmente y si eres gay ¿qué más da?, ¡te gusta brittany !, ¿y qué?, mira… Tus verdaderos amigos son los que te apoyarán y si me permites ser tu verdadera amiga prometo defenderte de cualquier cretino ¿sí? sólo vive tu vida y se feliz con quien sea- dijo tierna y dulcemente Rachel.

S-gracias Rachel-dijo abrazando fuertemente a la otra cuando alguien entra al baño...

-¡oooh por dios! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- y si... Esa era Quinn.  
Santa y Rachel se separaron.

S-hola Q

Q-nada de hola, ¡díganme que sucede aquí!, y ¿por qué lloras?, ¿por qué te fuiste de glee club así? Y¿ por qué rayos Rachel te siguió?, oooh espera y mi última pregunta ¡¿Por qué rayos te estás abrazando con berry?!- termino de decir toda enojada  
-mmm… Creo que es mejor que ustedes dos platiquen tranquilas... Yo sobro aquí… Adiós Santana -dijo Rachel dándole un beso en el cachete a Santana y salió del baño rápidamente para que la rubia no intentara frenarla o algo por el estilo.

S-mira Q necesito contarte un montón de cosas que Rachel me hizo entender, no estoy segura si decirte... Pero eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?

Q-claro Santana, eres mi HERMANA y puedes contarme lo que quieras

S-de acuerdo aquí voy- contesto nerviosa sorprendida por lo que iba a contar

Y Santana le contó todo, todo, TODO a Quinn, haciendo que esta se encariñara con Rachel por las cosas hermosas que le dijo a su amiga.

Q-okey Santana... Sabes que aunque seas gay te voy a seguir queriendo, nada en esta relación va a cambiar ¿de acuerdo?  
S-claro Q, aparte ni eres mi tipo, iuuuuk no te preocupes jajaja- dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente ya que durante la plática muchos sentimientos salieron a flote y ellas tenían una amistad donde casi no demostraban sus sentimientos.  
Q- JA JA muy graciosa, bueno será mejor salir del baño, ya es hora del almuerzo yme estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo cambiando de tema  
S-vamos

Al llegar a la cafetería, pudieron observar a sus amigos del glee club juntos y se fueron a sentar ahí, pero para sorpresa de Quinn estaban unas personas que no tenía mucha ganas de ver...si… era marissa y rachel, pero estas dos no estaban sentadas solo como amigas, estaban en una pose muy comprometedora, rachel estaba sentada y marisa estaba recargada en su pecho teniendo sus brazos fuertes y morenos alrededor de la pelirroja, era algo asquerosamente dulce.  
M-chicas que bueno que vienen, estamos preparando una salida-dijo el chino emocionado

Q-si ¿y a dónde?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa y evitando a la pareja que estaba enfrente de ella

R-Six Flags-Dijo la morena y ahí fue donde sus miradas conectaron, dejo de atender a Marissa por un momento solo para ver a Quinn.

Q-mmm... Si suena interesante ¿y cuándo?-pregunto tratando de no ver más a Rachel e irse con santana

-este sábado- esta vez contesto a sam

Q-pues cuenten conmigo-dijo Feliz la rubia

M-Es todo Rubia-dijo el chino  
(Y varios festejaron)

Y con nosotras-dijo santana hablando Por Brittany  
(Festejaron)

P-¡ahora solo falta convencer a Rachel !-dijo puck

K-¡ya se Little Barbra tienes que ir!- contesto el divo triste por su amiga

R-no lo sé chicos, enserio quiero ir pero tengo partido, bueno, tenemos partido (miro a Brittany)

M-¿y porque no mejor las vamos a ver al partido y saliendo nos vamos a six flags?-pregunto Mercedes emocionada

-Totalmente de acuerdo-Dijo santana

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces así había quedado, iban a ir apoyar a Brittany y a Rachel a su partido y saliendo se Irían a six flags, todo estaba perfectamente listo… pero alguien se había quedado totalmente callada… fue quinn…Y Rachel lo noto.

La campana sono*  
M-bueno chicos me voy a clase  
S-¡Si te acompaño mike!- contesto el rubio  
-nosotras también nos vamos dijo Mercedes y Tina  
M-amor ya me voy, te Veo al rato-se despidio Marissa de Rachel dándole un perfecto beso, sorprendiendo a la rubia del acto

R-¿Oye Quinn puedo hablar contigo?-dijo la morena después de que se fue marissa

S-¿Oye Q nos vamos?-dijo al mismo tiempo santana  
Quinn miro a Rachel y luego a santana con Brittany y decidió irse con la morena...

Q-no santana me iré con Rachel luego las Veo- dijo para que después las otras chicas se fueran

R-Bueno señorita ¿a qué clase se dirige?-contesto en broma

Q- a mi casillero- contesto sin más y un poco cortante

R-bueno la acompañare-siguió en broma

Se fueron caminando hasta al casillero de la rubia, el camino fue algo callado hasta que por fin una hablo.  
Q-¿qué es lo que me querías decir Rachel?-contesto un poco enojada, aun no sabía por qué rayos estaba enojada, si rachel andaba con la pelirroja pues bien por ella ¿no?

R-solo quería saber Si te parecía bien ir al partido... Es que parece que no estabas muy de acuerdo

Q-no no es eso Rachel es solo que tal vez no pueda ir al partido Porque tengo que hacer algo temprano- mintió… obvio que quería ver a la morena jugar

R-oooh eso está bien... Bueno pero también quería que supieras que me encantaría verte en el partido, ver tu apoyo sería algo... Grandioso-dijo una cariñosa y nerviosa Rachel

Q-tu…am… ¿enserio Crees eso?- dijo para aflojarse… al parecer alguien ya no estaba tan enojada

R-totalmente quinn… me… yo… am… quiero verte ahí- confeso con pena

Q-intentare todo Por ir- dijo finalmente encantada con la morena

R-aah Quinn también quería saber si… ¿sigue en pie lo de la nieve saliendo de la escuela?

Q-solo Si tú quieres rach-dijo Quinn con su respectiva sonrisa esa que la caracteriza Por Tierna y de las favoritas de Rachel.

-claro que quiero Quinn, yo invito, es más te llevo en mi súper moto- dijo haciendo énfasis en súper haciendo reír a la rubia

Q-¿pero no se enojara tu novia?- oooh no! Al parecer los celos regresaban…

R-claro que no, ella sabe que somos Amigas- y al decir esto quinn se sintió devastada pues la morena nunca negó el temible noviazgo con la pelirroja

Q-claro... Bueno me tengo que ir a clase adios rach...- dijo triste  
(Quinn se acerco a abrazar a Rachel, el abrazo duro un poco más de la cuenta y le susurro en su oído: te espero en la salida… y se alejo)  
Creo que Rachel definitivamente le había excitado un poco el susurro, ¿estaba mal acaso?... ¿el sentirse así?

Pasaron las horas en la escuela y nada interesante sucedía, Rachel y Brittany tuvieron que entrenar pues ya pronto venia Su primer gran juego.  
Más tarde se habían ido a bañar pues la morena miraría a Quinn después de la escuela, ¿estaba mal que se sintiera así de nerviosa?, o ¿el querer arreglarse para Quinn la hacía mal novia?, esas eran una de las muchas cosas que pensaba Rachel, hasta que sonó el bendito timbre de salida y se apresuro para esperar a la rubia en su moto, ese día no habría problema con Marissa ya que su mama vendría por ella.

Y ahí estaba la morena recargada en su increíble moto, se miraba realmente sexy, bueno eso era lo que creía ella al ver como porristas le guiñaban el ojo al pasar... Hasta que llego su porrista favorita.  
-heeey hola Quinn!-  
Q-hola rach, ¿no te molesto con tus porristas?-dijo Quinn otra vez en ese tono celoso.  
-ooh ¿lo notaste?... Mmm eso no es nada jeje bueno sera mejor ya irnos, ¿por qué no me da su linda Mano?-Dijo Rachel tratando de evitar el tema de las porristas y vaya que le funciono.  
-Jajaja está bien Rachel.-

Quinn tomo la Mano y la morena la ayudo a subir a su moto para después irse por las calles de Ohio felizmente, hasta que se estacionaron afuera de una nevería.  
R-listo deme la mano para bajar-de Nuevo como toda una caballera.  
Q-Jajaja ¿siempre eres así rach?-pregunto con curiosidad  
R-¿así como?  
Q-nose... Am… Encantadora-dijo Feliz y dulcemente, Rachel solo sonrió apenada.

Al entrar al lugar Quinn Busco una Mesa para ellas dos mientras la morena iba por las nieves.

R-listo, ten Quinn- dijo entregándole la nieve

Q-gracias rach

R- denada…¿Oye no prefieres ir a caminar?-pregunto Rachel divertida

Q-mmm.. Claro vamos- dijo la rubia nerviosa pues no se esperaba esa propuesta de la morena, si bien todos saben que ir a caminar con una nieve parece una cita… pero no podía ser una cita… la morena tenia novia.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! como les va?**

**perdon por tardar pero tuve unos asuntos que hacer pero ya estoy libre otra vez... ahora si de verdad jajaja**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo lo hice con amoorss para ustedes y no me odieeeen por la relacion con marissa jajaja xd**

**por cierto el siguiente cap esta ALGO BIEN me gusto jajaja los dejare con dudas sobre el siguiente muahaha**

**por ultimo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOWS ! nunca crei que les fuer a gustar mis micas ideas y ya saben DEJENME su review su opinion es muy importante para MI.**

**SoDamnBeautiful1****: **si lose... marissa ES TAAAAAAAAAAAN SEXY jajaja

**faberriany:** enserio prometo actualizar mas seguido y graciaas me encanta que te este gustando mi historia :)

**gabi de agrOn****: **al contrario gracias a ti por darme tu tiempo de leer esta humilde historia !

**ChicaAcheleFeliz:** lo prometo no habrá tanto drama... o tal vez? jajaj solo bromeo... habrá lo necesario ! muajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"Rachel barbra berry"

**holaaaaa espero que les guste el capitulo, hasta ahora el mas largo y uno de mis favoritos, me esforze mucho mucho en escribirlo y aquí tratare de explicarles el pasado de las chicas, disfrutenlo :)**

**Descargo: glee no es mio si lo fuera estaria en cancun haciendo un trio con dianna agron y rachel berry en un gran hotel con una hermosa vista a la playa aaaah que hermoso...**

* * *

La rubia intento desaparecer todos los pensamientos sobre que estaba en una cita con Rachel, esto definitivamente no podía ser una cita, la morena ya tenía novia y punto final.

Al salir de la tienda empezaron a caminar, así sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminar y reír, y para sorpresa de ambas habían llegado a un hermoso parque, tenía demasiado arboles y un camino de flores, la escena se miraba realmente romántica?...

-¿Enserio Quinn? ¿Tu banda favorita es paramore?, ¡o por dios la mía también!-dijo una emocionada Rachel.

Q- bueno también tengo una debilidad por muse

R- ¡oooh por dioos! ¿También muse? ¡La voz de matt bellamy es simplemente sensacional!- grito un poco la morena haciendo que quinn le encantara esas expresiones de rachel, ya saben esas que se emociona por todo.-solo falta que me digas que te gusta mumford and sons o radiohead-termino de decir

Q- ¡de echo mumford and sons y radiohead son de mis bandas favoritas! Ni siquiera sabía que gente escuchaba esas bandas-contesto sorprendida

R-¡ wooooooow!... simplemente… WOW- dijo la morena demasiado impactada

Q-bueno tampoco es para que te sorprendas taaaaaanto-dijo con burla

R-es que… no se… es raro que nos gusten las mismas cosas... Tú sabes... Por lo del pasado.- pensó dos veces antes de decirlo

Q-Rachel sabes que estoy totalmente arrepentida por cómo te trataba... Y..

R-heeey… Quinn Está bien está bien ya no importa-dijo Rachel interrumpiendo su discurso y mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Q-bueno... Hablando de otra cosa... Mmm.. ¿No ah hablado la coach sue silvester contigo?- pregunto curiosa

R-mmm… déjame pensar… ¿sobre ayudarlas en su campeonato?, ah... Y que necesitaban a una voladora o alguien que estuviera haciendo estupideces en el piso, o… a alguien fuerte para cargar... Algo así como la estúpida quarterback... Jajaj Si, Si me dijo.- dijo la morena diciendo las cosas ofensivas de la coach

Q-jajajaj ¿enserio te dijo todo eso?, Rachel lo siento sabes que ella suele Ser un poco ruda y fría...  
R-no hay problema Quinn.  
Q-¿y qué has Pensando?, porque yo como capitana opino que serias de gran ayuda-Dijo con un poco de soberbia.

R-no lose aun… tal vez… solo TAL VEZ las ayude... Si tan solo la capitana me lo suplicara-dijo con broma

Q-Jajajajajajaj ¿suplicara?, la palabra suplicar no está en el vocabulario de la capitana-dijo una desafiante y coqueta rubia

R-ooooh vamos Quinn!... Solo Di... Por favor Rachel te necesitamos (fingió la voz de Quinn pero en burla)

Q-jajajaj ¡JAMAS diré eso Rachel!

R-ooooooooh JAMAS es una palabra fuerte eh?-dijo en broma-porfavor  
porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorpo rfavor Quinn... Solo dilo.-dijo una mega ultra adorable morena, NI como resistirse Quinn.

Q- aaaaaaah ¡está bien!... – siento que me arrepentiré de esto-respondió en bajito para sí misma-(respiro profundo y dijo: por favor Rachel te necesitamos, haciendo la voz que la morena había echo antes).

R-ooh por favor Quinn ¡así no !, ¡con espíritu!.

Q-Rachel confórmate con que lo dije

R-de acuerdo ya no te haré sufrir jajajja

Q-jajajaj graciaaaas... ¿la entrenadora sue te menciono que como nuestro campeonato se acerca tendremos que ensayar en tu partido?-dijo cambiando de tema

R-¡jajajajaj enserio tendremos porristas! ¡wow!, claro, no es como Si nos faltaran...-dijo rach con orgullo.

-uuuuy pero que soberbia jajajaj uno nunca sabe cuando le pueden hacer falta porristas- termino de decir coquetamente poniendo nerviosa a rachel.

R- mmhm…bueno… am… pe pero la coach sue sabe que primero me tengo que centrar en mi equipo ¿verdad? En las titanes-dijo cambiando de tema pues la rubia la había puesto nerviosa

Q-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto con duda

R- es que la temporada recién empieza… ya sabes… este sábado es nuestro primer juego y yo le prometí a mi equipo que íbamos a ganar este campeonato y para eso me necesito centrar solo en eso-termino de decir muy segura y feliz

Q- ¿y quién te impide concentrarte? Rachel relájate nuestra final es en una semana… después de ayudarnos quedas libre…-dijo tranquilamente

R- entonces suena increíble… ¿yo siendo porrista? ¡Woow nunca lo imagine!

Q- ¿entonces es un sí?- intento preguntar desinteresada pero la felicidad le salía por los poros

R- es un tal vez… aun necesito hablar con la coach y que me explique los entrenamientos y esas cosas- la rubia al oír eso se decepciono

Q- de acuerdo… piénsalo… habla con la coach, pero te diré algo… tu serias una excelente porrista y también una gran ayuda para levantar que por lo que veo parece que tienes buen brazo- termino de decir para que rachel terminara sonriendo orgullosa de su cuerpo.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, era impresionante como bajo eso esa chica que intentaba ser ruda, sin corazón y que todos temían en realidad había alguien increíble... Después la morena empezó a notar como Quinn se empezó a tallar lo brazos... Señal de que tenía frío, así que Rachel tenía que actuar rápido.

R-wow esta congelando, ten toma mi chaqueta ( Rachel se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Quinn por arriba de los hombros)  
La rubia vio el gesto como el más hermoso ya que finn nunca lo había hecho.

-gracias rach-dijo Una tímida rubia.

R-Oye Quinn tu qué piensas de lo que le sucede a santana?

Q- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿A lo de salir del closet?

R-Si-contesto sin titubear

Q- ¿y a que viene tu pregunta?-pregunto interesada

R-solo quiero saber tu opinión-contesto sinceramente

Q-yo pienso que santana es mi hermana y la apoyare en lo que sea necesario.-contesto sin pensarlo 2 veces

R-eso es muy... Muy tierno de tu parte Quinn

Q-Si... Bueno aunque no me Dejes todo el crédito a mí, santana me contó que tu también le Ayudaste mucho

R-Si... Bueno… ¿es mi amiga no?

Q-por supuesto rachel, somos tus amigas...-corrigió la rubia haciéndolo plural

Las chicas no lo podían creer, ya habían llegado a la nevería, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que ya era de noche? Fácil, estando con rachel el tiempo se iba volando.

R-bueno, te llevo a tu casa- dijo la morena al ver que estaban a un lado de su moto

Q-no Rachel no es necesario, yo le digo a mi mamá que venga Por mi

R-Rubia no te pregunte… ¡aparte yo te invite yo te llevo! Vamos no seas terca-expreso dulcemente

La rubia miro la moto, luego a la morena, después a la moto y al final su celular para terminar aceptando- está bien- (Subió a la moto, y que bueno que la morena la iba a llevar porque sus padres estaban en una conferencia fuera de la ciudad) pensó la rubia.

Ya en casa de la rubia*  
R-listo Quinn sana y salva-protesto justo cuando le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar de la moto, justo como un caballero.

Q-muchas gracias Rachel me la pase increíble, toma tu chaqueta que por cierto muchas gracias… am muy lindo gesto- dijo ruborizándose

R-no te preocupes Quinn, yo también la pase muy bien... ¿Quién diría que tenemos muchos gustos en común?

Q-Si es algo fantástico…- dijo para después tener un silencio un poco incomodo, no sabían cómo despedirse, más bien aun no querían despedirse- me mandas un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa, para saber que estas bien...-termino de decir la rubia para terminar el silencio incomodo

Las dos se quedaron viendo una a la otra, era inevitable, Quinn solo miraba esos hermosos ojos chocolatosos, quería voltear para otra parte pero no podía, los ojos de la morena eran un imán para ella…  
Rachel tampoco podía dejar de ver esos ojos, lo había mencionado y siempre lo mencionaría, esos ojos eran su perdición, eran los ojos más perfectos del mundo, esos colores inexplicables, la rubia te enamoraba con la mirada y de repente vio como la rubia observo sus labios, ¡_o por dioooos Quinn quería que la besara!_, así que se acerco.  
_!O DIOS Rachel se está acercando, bésala ya Quinn!... (_Pensó la rubia)

Y paso lo inevitable la rubia beso a Rachel, solo fue un pequeño roce de labios, la morena agarro de la cintura a la rubia.

-_Rachel Rachel reacciona, Ella no es Marissa y tú tienes una relación con ella ¿la recuerdas?, pero carajo Quinn besa tan bieeeen_-(pensó Rachel)- _era como si sus manos estuvieran donde deberían de estar, como si sus manos estuvieran en la cintura correcta._

-_Quinn deja de besar a Rachel Ella tiene novia, pero sus manos sujetando mi cintura se siente tan bieeeen ¡y por diooos estos labios!- (_pensó la porrista)_…_

Y la rubia fue la primera en romper ese mágico momento…  
Q-lo siento Rachel, am será mejor que… que en… entre a mi casa adiós- apuntó su casa estúpidamente y entro lo más rápido que pudo.

Rachel se quedo Por un momento a lado de su moto, ¡que mierda acababa de pasar!, se subió y se fue de allí.

Quinn al entrar a su casa vio que se encontraba su hermana de 13 Años, Sofía fabray. Si… sé lo que están pensando ¿HERMANA?, ¡claro! quinn fabray tenía una hermana y era súper idéntica a la porrista, Sofía podía cautivar a cualquiera con su sonrisa, sin contar esos ojos, no eran verdes como los de quinn, eran más bien azules como judy su madre, pero eran un azul condenadamente hermoso. Bueno también tenía una hermana de 20 años llamada frannie pero ella ya no vivía en su casa, solo la miraban en fechas festivas, así que casi no contaba.

Q-hey… Hola Sofía-dijo la rubia intentando ocultar todos los nervios por lo que había pasado con la morena.

S-hola Quinn... O Por DIOS porque estas tan palida-dijo su hermana asustada.

Q-¿yo pálida? jaja claro que no-expresó MAS alterada.

S-estas nerviosa porque Rachel la quarterback te acaba de besar y tiene novia, que por cierto es tu compañera de porristas-dijo hábilmente la menor de las fabray

Q-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Como sabes todo eso!?-protesto demasiado impresionada

S-ajaaaaa ¿así Que es verdad?

Q-¿qué? No claro que no...-intento salirse de esa pero ya había metido la pata- Mierda caí de Nuevo- musito enojada con ella misma

S- bueno no te mentiré… vi como te trajo rachel a la casa… vamos Quinn cuéntame todo ¡soy tu hermana!, ya no soy una niña, tengo 13 años y conozco a muchos de la preparatoria - dijo un poco berrinchuda

Q- es que no se si tengas la edad suficiente para entender este problema

S- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? ¡Claro que estoy lista para conocer tus problemas! Vamos quinn cuéntame… enserio te quiero ayudar… y aunque no parezca enserio me preocupo por ti- dijo la minirubia apenada por esa última confesión, si bien las hermanas fabray no eran mucho de mostrar su sentimientos incluso cuando frannie se gradúo de la preparatoria quinn solo se limito a decirle felicidades y ya.

Q- bueno todo empezó la vez que Rachel llego a mi vida… Fue en primero de secundaria… yo… bueno tu sabes recién entre a la escuela y audiciones para ser porrista, mis planes no eran ser capitana pero al parecer los de la entrenadora si, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…

**Flashback 3 años atras***

La rubia después de su increíble audición, salía del aula para no solo ser porrista si no la capitana, así es la entrenadora la acepto inmediatamente poniéndola de capitana, estaba impactada pero debían de admitirlo bailaba realmente bien.

Era nueva en la escuela, debido a que sus padres se habían cambiado por el trabajo de su padre, russel fabray, habían dejado las maravillas de San Francisco para ir a ese "horrible pueblo" diría frannie, los demás alumnos de la escuela no le llevaban tanta ventaja pues solo empezaba con 1 mes de retraso el curso.

Después de la audición se fue a buscar su casillero pero una voz la detuvo, parecía un salón que era el auiditorio, bueno eso era lo que decía el papel pegado en la puerta.

Intento abrir un poco la puerta y vio que las luces estaban apagadas excepto un pequeño reflector apuntaba hacia el escenario y una chica realmente enana, media tal vez 1.50 estaba cantando esa canción que no tenía idea como se llamaba pero lo que si deseaba saber era como se llamaba esa chica de encantadora estatura y una increíble voz.

Se introdujo al auditorio y se sentó en los asientos de hasta atrás sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera hacer que la chica se detuviera.

_Get ready for me love  
Cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade_

Esa última frase… ¿quien diría que la pequeña chica tendría unos grandes pulmones? Impactada la rubia lo único que pudo hacer es aplaudir mientras se le salía una pequeña lágrima. Al ver la cara de susto de la morena se detuvo inmediatamente para después lamentarse por lo que había hecho, ahora parecía una lunática.

Q-yo…yo lo lo lamento, enserio no fue mi intención… es que… yo iba pasando y… y te oí cantar y… y… cantas realmente hermoso- dijo con las palabras atropelladas pasaron los segundo incómodos y la chica seguía sin moverse así que la rubia decidió mejor salir de ahí hasta que por fin alguien hablo.

-Espera… te… ¿te gusto como cante?

Q- ¡SI!- dijo de manera sobresaltada y vio que su intenso tono de voz había asustado a la otra chica así que lo cambio- digo… ssi-dijo de manera tranquila y muy graciosa, la morena solo rio

-bueno am… gracias-dijo la morena para después recoger sus papeles que tenia encima del piano.

Q- de nada siempre es bueno reconocer un talento- dijo de manera madura- mi nombre es quinn ¿y el tuyo?- dijo para mantener una conversación con esa morena pues no quería que se fuera

R- yo… yo soy rachel… rachel berry mucho gusto, por lo visto eres la chica nueva…-dijo cambiando de tema pero al parecer la rubia no dejaba de verla a los ojos, parecía hipnotizada… - mmhm ¿quinn?

Q- ooh si… si… soy la chica nueva, al parecer se nota mucho ¿no?

R- la verdad no, pero créeme que si yo hubiera visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos jamás los olvidaría- al parecer la chica penosa había desaparecido

La rubia solo pudo ruborizarse, ¿realmente esa hermosa chica le estaba coqueteando?

Q- mmhm… gra… gracias…bueno am… yo… yo me tengo que ir…- dijo la rubia de nuevo poniéndose demasiado nerviosa e intentando irse pero otra vez una voz la detuvo

R- espera quinn… ¿a ti te gusta cantar?

Q-¿yo? Pff no creo que sea lo mío

R- no te creo… tienes un buen timbre de voz, eso quiere decir que cantas bien, ¿sabes bailar?

Eso quinn no lo podía negar- la verdad bailar creo que es lo único que se-dijo apenada

R- entonces porque no te unes al glee club, ahí cantamos y bailamos, es un lugar demasiado especial y nos faltan integrantes para poder participar en las seccionales

Q- yo… la verdad no se Rachel… yo no sé cantar y… y…

R- pues ven saliendo de la escuela aquí mismo, en el auditorio y demuéstrame que no sabes cantar… vamos quinn no te arrepentirás, ¡es un grupo genial y divertido!- dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia

Q- ¿tu participas en glee club?-pero que pregunta más idiota, pero la morena la ponía tan nerviosa que no sabía que contestar

R- cariño soy la capitana-dijo con soberbia y coquetamente- vamos quinn enserio no te arrepentirás-dijo mirándola con ojos del gato con botas

Q-mmm… yo…yo… am… está bien… iré-dijo sin poder negarse a la mirada de la morena

R-¿enserio? ¡Genial! No me defraudes rubia, te veo aquí saliendo de la escuela…-dijo la morena para después intentar irse

Q-¡espera rachel!- woow ¿cuántas veces se habían detenido?, muchas pero enserio no querían dejar de hablar.- tú… crees que me puedas ayudar a buscar mi casillero, es que no conozco a nadie… y… no sé donde esta mi…

R-tranquila quinn, claro que te ayudare, dame la hoja donde dice tu numero de casillero, ¡cielos quinn! ¡Te toco cerca del mío!

Q- ¡eso es genial!-dijo sin poder evitar que la alegría iluminara el auditorio

R- bueno será mejor que me acompañes por que el timbre ya va a sonar y los pasillos se verán invadidos por las bestias de la escuela…

La rubia iba a interrogar sobre lo de bestias pero la morena ya había salido del auditorio.

Pasaron las horas y cierta rubia solo esperaba la hora de la salida para ver a esa morena bajita con un gran humor, una gran voz, esa bella sonrisa y ¡esos ojos! Por dios sí que eran hermosos.

Por fin le habían dado el uniforme de porrista que tenía que llevar todos los días y al parecer en esa escuela los rumores se esparcían demasiado rápido pues ya todos sabían que ella era la nueva capitana de las porristas, el timbre por fin salió y se dirigió a su casillero para después ir al auditorio y ver a la hermosa morena.

Pero al parecer había una pelea en el pasillo donde estaba su casillero, habían unas 3 porristas rodeando a una pequeña chica que estaba acorralada en su casillero…

-¡Hola enano! Hey ¿adivina que tengo aquí?- se acercaba una chica demasiado alta como para estar en secundaria y al parecer era porrista, tenía el uniforme-jaja si, ¡tu bañada del día! Solo es para ver si con esto creces- dijo para después lanzarle una bebida de hielo que tenía en la mano ordenándole a la otra porrista que venía con ella que le diera otro para terminar echándoselo a la otra pobre chica.

Quinn estaba impactada por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿quién era esa pobre chica? Y quienes eran esas malditas perras molestándola

Q- ¡hey que sucede aquí!-dijo la rubia en rescate

-¡hey hola! Al parecer tú eres quinn ¿verdad? Nuestra nueva capitana…-dijo la chica alta

Q- sí, pero eso no es lo que pregunte-dijo de manera cortante tratando de ayudar a la otra chica

-haber detén tu caballo rubia… ¿qué rayos te crees que estás haciendo?-protesto enojada la porrista

Q- ayudarla-dijo mientras agarraba la mano de la chica y quitándole de ese granizado para verle los ojos- oye ¿estás bien? ¡Oh por dios rachel!

-espera espera ¿La conoces?-pregunto la porrista ahora si muy enojada

Q- claro, ella es la capitana de glee club, a donde voy a audicionar-dijo tranquilamente

-¡oooh no! ¡Tú no has dicho eso rubia!- dijo mas enojada y la agarro del brazo haciendo que la rubia se asustara pues el tamaño de la otra era de temerse

Q-¿Quién te crees que eres para agarrarme así?-protesto la rubia

Sin hacerle caso la chica el agarro más fuerte del brazo y la aparto del resto para decirle en privado…

-mira chica nueva sé que nadie te ha familiarizado con las reglas del instituto pero da gracias que aquí estoy yo salvándote el culo-dijo enojada mientras quinn la interrumpía

Q-yo no necesito que nadie me defienda el…

-¡callate! Te explicare aquí es una pirámide, las porristas y los jugadores de futbol americano van primero, después los demás deportes, después los del club de fotografía, después los de danza, para dejar al ultimo los ñoños del club de ciencia, de la banda y hasta al final final, ¡hasta el hoyo! Los malditos del glee club, así que te quiero bien lejos de ellos, no puedes darnos mala reputación, así que si no me obedeces yo misma me encargare de que te saquen de las porristas y seas una fracasada toda tu vida, sin contar que te llegaran granizados a partir de ahora y siempre… así que decides tu, vas y ayudas a esa fracasada o te vienes conmigo a la práctica de porristas, donde serás la capitana y te esperan demasiadas fiestas rubia-dijo rápidamente y de manera amenazadora para al final dar un toque feliz como si nada hubiera pasado

La rubia miro a rachel, después a la chica que tenía enfrente, que era de temerse, después a rachel, después a las demás porristas.

Y como si su mente y corazón no lo hubieran pensado, mira a la chica de enfrente y dice…

Q- estoy contigo.-dice sin mirar los ahora ojos llorosos de la pequeña morena

-¡Es todo rubia! Te felicito tomaste la mejor decisión de tu vida, por cierto mi nombre es santana, ¡bienvenida!- dijo mientras le ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras se alejaban de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado

La rubia solo volteo un poco por arriba del hombro mientras miraba como rachel las miraba con los ojos llorosos y salía corriendo de ahí, se sentía fatal, pero si esas eran las reglas de la escuela las tenía que cumplir ¿no?

**Fin del flashback***

S- woow, es imposible que rachel berry, la increíble quarterback de mkinley high school, esa sexy sexy quarterback con esa hermosa voz era un perdedora- dijo la minirubia realmente sorprendida- eres una idiota…-termino de decir al parecer también otra fabray estaba enamorada de la morena

Q- ¡OYE!-protesto enojada- ¿sabes qué? la verdad si… soy una gran gran idiota-dijo tristemente

S- pero ¿cómo es que rachel te habla? Si yo fuera ella te hubiera borrado de mi vida completamente

Q-porque así es ella sofí, es encantadora, se olvido completamente del pasado, es hermosa, y… es tan amable…

S-te arrepientes mucho de ese día ¿cierto?

Q-todos los días de mi vida

S- bueno pero no es como que a rachel le fuera mal, de hecho en mi secundaria es la chica más sexy y deseada de este año…

Q- ooh por dios no puedo creer que me digas eso- dijo mientras sonreía- ¡todos los niños de tu edad son unos calientes!

S- no solo los niños también nosotras-dijo son pensarlo

Q-¡ooooh DIOS!

S- bueno cambiando de tema… dime ¿Qué paso precisamente a fuera de la casa, cuando rachel te trajo?

Q- eso no es cambiar de tema sofí-protesto la rubia enojada y palideció al recordar lo que había pasado

S-vamos cuéntame…

Q- me beso sofí… ¡ME BESO!, bueno en realidad yo la bese primero pero ella me correspondió y me sujeto con sus hermosas manos mi cintura, que por cierto que bueno que me sujeto porque cuando nos besamos te juro que mis piernas temblaron y casi me caigo…-dijo tratando de revivir el momento

S- wooow que hermoso… ¡yo quiero que mi primer beso sea así!... ¿oye tú crees que rachel quiera ser mi primer beso?-pregunto sin darse cuenta que la rubia se puso enojada

Q- ¡nooooo! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

S- ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿rachel es tuya?-pregunto inocentemente mientras la rubia divagaba el que rachel fuera suya y sofí lo noto- jaja no pero lo deseas ¿cierto?-dijo para que después la rubia aterrizara de su nube

Q- odio que seas tan inteligente…

S- como soy inteligente entonces no te molestara que te diga cuál es tu problema ¿cierto?

Q- siento que me enojare contigo por tener la razón

S- quinn lamento por decirte esto pero eres una cobarde… tu

Q- oye oye oye eso si que no soy todo menos cobarde, jamás vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma-protesto enojada

S- sabia que te enojarías pero eres una cobarde porque fácilmente puedes dejar a la ballena que tienes como novio, salir del closet y salir felizmente con la hermosa rachel.

Q-¿así que no te molesta nada nada nadita que sienta algo por una mujer?

S-¡claro que no!, bueno mientras sea por Rachel, porque es sexy.

Q- jajaj tu también únete al club-dijo para dejar sin entender a sofi

S-es que es taaaaaaan sexy... ¡bueno ahora termina con el pie grande y sal con Rachel!

Q-¡aaaaaay sofi como se nota que eres una niña!, lo dices todo tan fácil...-contesto omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que rachel también tenia novia

S-¡porque es fácil!

Q-bueno ya me voy a dormir, y tú también ya veté acostar que mis padres llegan mañana

S- de acuerdo- dijo tristemente sofí mientras se subía a su habitación, al parecer no había hecho que cambiara de opinión su hermana

Quinn se sentía mejor, contarle todo a su hermana fue un gran alivio, se sentía libre, ahora solo tenía que pensar que decirle a la morena mañana para que no sospechara nada y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hasta Que su celular empezó a prender una lucecita... tenía 2 mensajes  
-_o por dios solo es finn... Espera también esta uno de Rachel!... Aaaah que hago, leeré el de Rachel…_ (Pensó Quinn)

-hola quinn solo quería decirte  
Que llegue sana y salva a mi casa y que me la pase muy bien contigo... Espero que se repita, Buenas noches Quinn 3-R  
_Aaaaaaaaaw es tan tierna, que bueno que no menciono el beso, ¿será que lo quiere olvidar?, ¿y porque quiere repetir la salida?, ¿será Por lo del beso?, ¿qué le contesto?, ¿le debería de contestar?, ooh dioooos Quinn contrólate-pensaba mientras se sostenía su cara graciosamente_

_Mejor Leo el de Finn_  
-hey Quinn se que ahorita no estamos muy bn pero me gustaría verte, bueno Eres mi novia y te extraño... Te pido perdón por lo que sea que haya hecho y te invito mañana viernes a Breadstixx, a las 8, que dices? Por favor contéstame.

Quinn al leerlo simplemente se molesto, a quien se le ocurría poner: _perdón Por lo que sea que haya hecho_, eso quiere decir que ni siquiera sabía que hizo algo, estúpido, será _mejor dormirme ya, Que mañana hablare con mi persona favorita... Rachel._

Por fin era viernes, el día más deseado de cualquier estudiante, pero para cierta morena nada estaba bien, para empezar ese día tenía que hablar con Quinn del beso aunque no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, después tenía que entrenar con las titanes pues la temporada ya iniciaba y su primer juego era mañana y ella prometió llevarlas a la final; también tenía que decidir sí estaba bien ayudar a las porristas para su final el cual ya se acercaba, pero si quería hacerlo bien necesitaba entrenar con ellas todo lo que faltaba, pero tampoco podía dejar de entrenar con las titanes, iba hacer un viernes muy difícil.

* * *

Este viernes en la mañana Rachel simplemente se Levanto tarde, ni siquiera hizo sus ejercicios matutinos, NI tampoco se baño ya que no le alcanzo el tiempo, solo se levanto vio el reloj y empezó a decir mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mientras se cambiaba.  
Al terminar de cambiarse agarro su celular y su grandioso iPod que no podía faltar y vio que en el celular tenía un mensaje pensó que era de Marissa pero no... Era de su rubia favorita.  
Me alegra que hayas llegado sana y salva porque así podemos repetir una salida  
Buenas noches rach...-Quinn

R-Pero que mier...-dijo rachel pero fue interrumpida Por su hermano...  
J-rach ¿ya estas lista?  
R-claro enano  
J-vaya Por un momento creí Que estabas muerta, ¿por qué no hiciste tus ejercicios?  
R-porque me levante tarde Josh-dijo un poco irritada.  
J-wow pero que enojona andas, ¿Que tienes manita?-pregunto tiernamente  
R-nada joshi cosas de grandes, ¿ya desayunaste?  
J-si Carmen me dio de desayunar y ahorita papá me llevara a la escuela pero salió a comprar no se qué- contesto graciosamente  
**(Para que quede claro Carmen una mujer de 40 años, era una extranjera de México que trabajaba en Ohio para conseguir dinero y mandarlo a su madre, si bien ellos tenían claro que la mujer no tenía hijos ni esposo pero nunca quisieron meterse en esos asuntos, Carmen ya llevaba 10 años con ellos, prácticamente era parte de la familia.)  
**R-¡bueno adiós enano ya me voy que se me hace más tarde!  
J-adiós Rach

Ya en la escuela*  
-hola ¿quién soy?-(llegaba Marissa atrás de Rachel tapándole los ojos)  
-mmm... Mariana...no... Espera... Mariela!-dijo una graciosa Rachel la cual recibió un golpe en el hombro.  
R-¡aaaauch!  
M-enserio Rachel berry! ¿Mariana?, ¿marielaaaaaa?-protesto enojada  
R-jajajaja solo bromeaba bebe, ¿qué tal si me das un beso?  
M-jajaj de acuerdo- y Marissa beso a Rachel.  
R-¿qué clase te toca?  
M-mateeeeee-dijo una pelirroja aburrida.

R-jajaj no entiendo porque no te gusta mate si es súper sencillo  
M-porque eres una nerd bebe  
R-¡jajajaj claro que no!, vamos te acompaño a clase

Rachel despues de haber dejado a Marissa a su salón vio que ya habían pasado 30 minutos de su clase, así que decidió no entrar, ¿ya para qué?, y en el camino se encuentra con alguien que no tenía ganas de ver...  
-Rachel berry ¿ya lo pensaste?, porque se te está acabando el tiempo de una decisión que puede ser una de las más importantes de tu miserable vida-Si esa era la coach sue Sylvester.  
R-entrenadora…vera… yo…  
Sue- Mira ¿por qué mejor no hablamos de esto en mi oficina?  
R-de acuerdo

Ya en la oficina*

Sue- mira berry antes que digas algo, déjame hablar primero a mi… la verdad si te necesitamos, una chica muy importante del equipo se lastimo en uno de nuestros entrenamientos y necesito que seas tú quien la remplace… a quien engañamos berry eres de las mejores deportistas después de mi claro, aparte solo será para la final que es en una semana, después quedas fuera del equipo no es como si te quisiéramos para siempre… y lo mejor de todo si ganamos de nuevo el nacional, diré que tú la cocapitana y quinn la capitana fueron las chicas que nos hicieron ganar así podrás escribirlo en tu carta para la universidad, ¡por supuesto que te aceptaran en cualquier universidad si saben que ganaste una competencia de porristas!  
R-mire coach yo…Si la quiero ayudar en su competencia, pero para ayudarla ¿necesito entrenar con ustedes cierto?  
Sue-¡claro que Si berry !, tienes talento como deportista pero no tanto como para ir en una competencia de porristas sin entrenar.  
R-es que ese es el problema, Si quiero entrenar con ustedes pero también necesito entrenar con las titanes… Nuestra temporada ya va a empezar y les prometí ganar la temporada -dijo una Rachel muy segura.  
Sue-pues ese no es problema imitación barata de Barbra, nosotras entrenamos de lunes a viernes d de la tarde, de lo demás tú te las arreglas…

R- es que…

Sue- mira berry solo es esta semana… vamos ayudanos, piensa en tu carta de la universidad.

R- me deja pensarlo unos días más

Sue- te doy hasta el final del dia y punto final… ahora salte de mi maldita oficina ahora mismo-dijo para volver a escribir en que sabe que.

Rachel al salir de la oficina de sue, se encontró con una rubia hermosa.  
R-hey hola Quinn  
Q-hola Rach, veo que salías de la oficina de sue-dijo un poco apenada.  
R-am Si... Estábamos hablando sobre lo de ayudarlas en su nacional  
Q-¿y? ¿ ya lo decidiste?-pregunto impaciente  
R- ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita rubia?-pregunto con gracia

Q- ¿enserio rachel berry? ¿enserio? Me dejaras con la duda

R- ¿entonces qué clase tienes?- pregunto sonriente y desesperando a la rubia

Q- eres estresante rachel barbra berry-dijo un poco enojada

R- ¡oye! Mi nombre suena bonito saliendo de tu boca-dijo coquetamente pero no pudo evitarlo y puso nerviosa a la rubia

Q-tengo 20 minutos libres-dijo contestando a su pregunta anterior y evitando el comentario coqueto

R- genial igual yo… am… ¿quieres ir a caminar?-pregunto nerviosa

Q- por supuesto rachel barbra berry…

* * *

**yyyyyyyyyy? les gusto? espero que si :c**

**QUE LES PARECE SOBRE RACHEL PORRISTA?**

**QUE LES PARECE SOBRE EL PASADO DE LAS CHICAS?**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**LA MINIRUBIA FABRAY? jajaj tengo muchas cosas para esa minirubia ella va ayudar mucho en esta relacion !**

**bueno MANDENME SU REVIEW CON SU OPINION... diganme que piensan sobre como va la historia y asi...**

**gracias por todo saludos !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada tengo unas palabras... RIP cory monteith... todos los gleeks estamos impactados por esto... yo se que pertenecemos al fandom faberry/achele y en lo personal yo no era fan de el personaje de finn pero se debe admitir que ese chico tenia talento, cautivaba a muchos con su sonrisa y su papel era de los mas importantes de glee, era de admirarse :"), amm yo no soy muy buena con las palabras de aliento y esas cosas asi que les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia para animarnos un poco, es bueno distraerse un poco de la tristeza :), aaaaah se me olvidaba!, si aqui hay un fan de cory y necesita desahogarse puede mandarme un mensaje... estoy con ustedes enserio !**

**pd: ya se que mi finn de mi historia es el malo, pero intentare cambiar eso, es que me siento mal escribiendo cosas malas de el... am... asi que en un futuro en mi historia las cosas cambiaran para finn :)**

**saludos y gracias por leer todo eso jaja espero no aburrirlos **

**aaah se me olvidaba de nuevo!... descargo: glee no es mio, si lo fuera estaria abrazando y apoyando a lea, a de estar devastada... tambien dianna la amo porbrecita :c**

* * *

Capitulo 9

"admitir"

Mismo viernes a medio día…. Ha solo un día de su primer partido de temporada.

Ya había llegado la preciada hora de todo el dia: glee club.

Rachel estaba como... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Zombie?, si... ZOMBIE.

La morena solo se movía sin mirar a nadie, parecía hipnotizada.  
Entro a glee club sin saludar a nadie y se sentó hasta atrás, vio como Kurt le hizo señas pero simplemente no quiso regresarlas, necesitaba pensar y después al voltear su cabeza se encontró con Quinn la cual estaba hasta enfrente y le sonrió, esta le regreso la sonrisa y pensó en lo de antes...

***Flashback***

Q-¿Entonces tu gran caminada era por los pasillos?-pregunto una rubia seria, aun seguía enojada porque la morena no le había dicho si entraba con las porristas.

R- JA JA claro que no amargada, ¿pero dígame que quiere la niña?-dijo con un poco de gracia.

Q-¿oye y si entramos al auditorio?-pregunto curiosa

R-No podemos Quinn, no regañaran.

Q-uuuuuuy si Rachel berry la obediente-dijo muy bromista y metiéndose al auditorio rápidamente.

-_okey Quinn si así lo deseas_-pensó Rachel y se metió al auditorio.

R-Quinn Quinn ¿DONDE ESTAS? Prende las luces que no se ve nada-dijo la morena gritando.

Q-ssssssh aquí está el interruptor- se puso detrás de la morena para terminar susurrándole en el oído, y prendió las luces.

R- bieeeeen ¿y qué quieres hacer aquí?-dijo la morena un poco preocupada.

Q- jaja relájate Rach, mira el piano ¿qué bonito no?-dijo la rubia dulcemente y acercándose a él.- ¿tú sabes tocar?-pregunto la rubia ya sentada enfrente del piano.  
R-mmm... La verdad casi no.

Y Quinn empezó a tocar una grandiosa canción que a Rachel se le hacía familiar pero no podía distinguirla... Hasta qué por fin se acordó, era la de i feel pretty/unpretty, la canción que había cantado con Quinn ya hace como un año... Fue una buena canción.  
Así qué se acerco con la rubia y se sentó a un lado de ella para poder empezarle agregar cosas a la canción, haciendo que las dos terminarán tocando, Quinn estaba realmente sorprendida al ver a la morena tocar, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que casi no sabía?, tocaba realmente bien.

Al terminar de tocar las dos empezaron a darse esas miradas curiosas y sonrisas encantadoras, hasta que la morena rompió el encanto.

R-¡Wooooow Quinn !, ¡tocas realmente bien !- dijo una emocionada morena.

Q-gracias Rach, ¡pero tú no te quedas atrás!, ¿cómo está eso de que casi no sabes?, creo que tocas mejor que yo, y eso que empecé a tener clases de piano a los 9 años.

R- jaja no exageres toco lo normal, jajaj ¿desde los 9 años? ¡O por dioooosss !

Q-si, mi mamá quería que aprendiera a tocar un instrumento y me dio a elegir cual y decidí esta hermosura... ¿Y tu donde aprendiste a tocar?

R- pues digamos que mi abuela toca muy bien el piano y pues antes me quedaba mucho tiempo con ella...

Q-oooh pues te enseño realmente bien…

R-si jajaj, am… oye por cierto… ¿iras al partido de mañana?

Q-jajaj ya te había dicho que sí... Seré tu porrista mañana.-dijo la rubia un poco coqueta hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo lo dijo -bueno tu… tu sabes seré la la porrista de todas es de decir yo soy porrista y ánimo y…

R-¡ jajaj ya entendí Quinn !, te mueres por ser mi porrista mañana...-dijo la morena con broma y coquetamente.

Q- JA. JA ¡que graciosita eeeeeh!- dijo para después pegarle en el brazo

R- ¡aaaaaaaaaauch! Enserio Quinn si quieres cambia de brazo.-dijo la morena bromeando

Q-jajaj no exageres llorona- dijo mientras recorría su vista por todo el auditorio y se encontró con algo hermoso- ¡heeey mira una guitarra!-dijo la rubia sorprendida y emocionada.

R-¿sabes tocar?

Q- no, pero siempre quise aprender.-dijo apenada

R-pues nunca es tarde cuando quieras te doy clases.

Q-eso sería increíble Rach, gracias... ¿Oye te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo la rubia tímidamente.

R-claro quinn- dijo para mostrarle a la rubia una sonrisa

Q-mira quiero tocar esta canción (le entrego una hoja con la letra), pero necesito la ayuda de una guitarra no se sí tu quisieras ayudarme...

R-¡claro Quinn! ¡Sería un honor!, Woow Madonna, no sabía que te gustaba...-le dijo al mirar la hoja con la canción-¿Oye no me digas que estas embarazada? !-dijo Rachel al ver que letra era.

Q-jajaj pff ¿yo embarazada? No gracias… y aún no sabes muchas cosas de mi…..-dijo Quinn misteriosamente y refiriéndose a lo de madonna.

R-lose (expreso sin poder ocultar un poco de tristeza en la que la rubia se dio cuenta)... Am... ¿Y quieres que te ayude a practicar ahorita?-dijo cambiando de tema

Q-¿enserioo? Am...¿Pero si te la sabes?-pregunto con duda

R- por favor Quinn fabray soy Rachel berry claro que me la se-dijo la morena con soberbia pero bromeando mientras agarraba la guitarra y se la colgaba en el hombro

Q-jajaj de acuerdo tu di cuando...

Y empezó la morena con la guitarra...  
**Q -** Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby  
La rubia mientras cantaba, bailaba de una manera sexy y provocativa hacia la morena

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying  
Quinn se acercaba de manera tentadora a la morena.  
Mientras que Rachel solo tocaba la guitarra pero no podía de dejar de ver a la rubia... Se movía realmente bien.

The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

Al terminar de cantar y sin saber cómo Quinn estaba a 3 centímetros de la cara de Rachel y con respiración acelerada.  
La morena no sabía qué hacer sólo se quedo viendo el rostro de la rubia pero especialmente sus ojos, esos que le encantaban, se podía quedar horas viéndolos y no se aburría.  
Y a Quinn le pasaba exactamente igual los ojos de Rachel eran como un imán para ella y desde hace y tiempo necesitaba verlos.  
Y se estaban acercando cuando...

Se escucho que alguien abría las puertas del auditorio, Rachel y Quinn se separaron velozmente.  
-disculpen me dijeron que había alguien aquí adentro y la entrenadora Sue ya viene para acá... Espera… ¿Rachel? ¿Qué qué haces aquí?... Y… ¿QUINN? ¿Qué DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ?-está de más decir que esa era Marissa.

R-mi amor (Quinn al oírla decir eso imagino que se lo decía a ella… Mi amor.) Estoy aquí con Quinn porque me pidió ayuda con su canción para glee club es todo... Mira luego te doy detalles y todo lo que quieras ya vámonos que viene sue.

Y Marissa salió corriendo junto con Rachel, la cual traía de la mano a Quinn.  
Ya lejos del auditorio Marissa paro y se cruzó de brazos, Quinn lo vio en señal de pelea así que necesitaba salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Q-bueno yo me voy... Am... Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la canción Rachel.-se dirigió a Marissa y le dijo-Adiós Marissa te veo en la práctica-dijo la rubia saliendo de ahí.

R-¿Marissa puedes voltear a verme?-dijo la morena cariñosamente cuando vio que la rubia ya no estaba ahí.

M-NO.-dijo alguien no tan cariñosa.

R-vamos amor solo voltéame a ver... -dijo Rachel y agarro el mentón de Marissa y lo levanto delicadamente... Pero Marissa seguía sin verla... Vamos mírame- dijo de nuevo la morena muy cerca del rostro de Marissa la cual por fin volteó y empezó a besar a Rachel.  
Lo que no Sabían era que cierta rubia seguía viéndolas.

-¡_vamos Quinn deja de PENSAR en Rachel!, ¡tú eres novia de Finn ! ¡Tú Eres hetero!.. No te gusta Rachel no te gusta Rachel no te gusta Rachel claro solo la AMAS... Mierda Quinn DEJA de PENSAR en Rachel YAAAA_-(todo eso pensaba la rubia mientras le salían lagrimas rebeldes)

Y lo que no Sabia la rubia es que cierta Latina la estaba viendo...  
S- ¿Quinn?

Q- santana... Holaa-dijo la rubia mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas.

S- Vamos Quinn ya no me mientas, ¿quieres ir a hablar de esto?-dijo la Latina mientras veía como su amiga asentía con la cabeza y se volteaba hacia ella abrazándola y llorando... Quinn realmente estaba mal.

M- lo siento rach a veces suelo Ser un poco paranoica...- dijo Marissa algo apenada cuando acabó de besarla

R-Esta bien bebe

M-Oye que te parece Si a las 8 vas a mi casa y olvidamos mis estúpidos celos...mis padres no estarán-dijo Marissa súper coquetamente en el oído de Rachel.

R-mmm... Si así lo deseas me encanta tu idea...

M- de acuerdo Rachel Barbra berry te espero en mi casa a las 8, será tu mejor noche...-dijo Marissa de Nuevo en el oído de Rachel y mordiéndole la oreja.  
Rachel se quedo parada mientras miraba como Marissa se iba de allí moviendo sus caderas exageradamente... Enserio amaba el uniforme de porristas...  
Después se fue con Kurt necesitaba platicarle algunasMUCHAS cosas.

S- muy bien Quinn dime todo…

Q- pero si hace un momento me dijiste que ya sabias…

S-pero quiero oírlo de tu boca- dijo un poco regañona

Q- ok…Lo admitiré por fin...Me gusta mucho Rachel.-dijo la rubia apenada.

S-¿y te avergüenzas de ello?-pregunto sorprendida

Q- un poco...-musito con la cabeza cabizbaja

S- pues estoy muy decepcionada de ti... Tienes una amiga gay (se señalo a ella), bueno aún no sale del closet pero lo tiene pensado hacer hasta que se le quite lo cobarde, ¡pero tú! ¡Eres una hipócrita!, me dijiste que fuera quien realmente era sin importar el qué dirán... ¡Y mírate! al principio ni querías admitir que te gusta Rachel... Y por esas lágrimas que te vi y que te veo... No sólo te gusta... Estas enamorada.-dijo Santana enojada y al final un poco tranquila.

Q- pero no se qué hacer Santana, por otro lado están mis padres, la escuela, finn, Rachel esta con Marissa-dijo la rubia llorando

S-si es por eso no te preocupes en la escuela Rachel ya tiene más popularidad que finn por eso todos quieren salir con ella, hasta yo quise un tiempo (Quinn la miro rara) bueno ese no es el punto... ¿Y sabes qué?, se nota que Rachel también le gustas y pues para empezar el finnepto nunca te gusto.

Q- espera espera espera... ¿Qué Rachel qué?-pregunto Quinn emocionada.

S- QUE A RACHEL LE  
GUS TAS.- dijo silaba por silaba y burlándose de la rubia

Q-¿y cómo lo sabes?-pregunto ya un poco desconfiada

S- por favor Quinn ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?…Se nota en cómo te mira.

Q-¡estas loca Santana!

S- para que veas que estoy segura te voy a preguntar algo... Lucy Quinn fabgay (la rubia rodo los ojos por su nuevo apodo) ¿te has besado con Rachel?

Y en otra parte de la escuela*  
K- Rachel Bárbra berry ¿te has besado con Quinn?

QyR- (se quedaron en total silencio)

KyS- ¡OOOH POR DIOOOOS! ¡Ya se besaron! ¿Y que paso? ¡Cuenta!

R- ayer la invite por un helado…- dijo Rachel contándole a su mejor amigo lo sucedido con la rubia en otra parte de la escuela

Q- como veras santana ayer me invito a un helado- dijo la rubia contándole a su mejor amiga lo sucedido con la morena

RyQ- todo fue maravilloso, ¡ella es increíble!

KyS- ¡¿yyyyyyyyy?! ¡¿Qué mas paso?!

R- cuando llegue a su casa, ella me miro se inclino hacia mí y me beso, después yo la bese- dijo rachel alegremente

Q- nos quedamos viendo fijamente, tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos san… después desvié mi mirada a sus labios, ella lo noto pero no dijo nada, inmediatamente me incline un poco, era como si mis labios tuvieran un imán con los suyos, Rachel también lo hizo, hasta que junte mis labios con los de ella, ¡ya no podía soportarlo! La tenía enfrente y tan cerca, solo fue un pequeño roce para que mis piernas temblaran y mis manos sudaran, creo que Rachel lo noto y me sujeto de la cintura… ¡sus brazos san! Son tan delicados y a la vez fuertes, eso los hace mega sexys, me iba a alejar pero me sujeto más fuerte y me apretó más hacia ella, te juro que con mi estomago pude sentir sus cuadritos perfectamente marcados… después mi mente no me dejo seguir besándola y me separe de ella para entra a mi casa estúpidamente…

K- ¿y qué vas hacer little Bárbra?-pregunto un poco enojado

R- Pues ahorita estoy con Marissa y es lo que quiero.-dijo una positiva morena

K- ¿estás segura rach?, ¿no es mejor terminar la relación con Marissa antes de que pase algo peor? Solo admítelo Rachel te gusta quinn... ¿Y a quien engañamos? ¡Siempre te ha gustado!

R-no voy a terminar con Marissa, está decidido, y no me gustaba ni me gusta Quinn solo sentía atracción por ella... ¿Bueno quien no verdad?, pero sólo eso.-dijo una no muy amable morena.

K- como quieras Rachel, sólo no lastimas corazones, yo se que debajo de ti, esta esa Rachel de antes, a la que le importaba mucho el corazón de una persona y no abajo de sus faldas.

R- ¿Estas insinuando que no tengo sentimientos?.. ¡NO PEOR!, ¿estás INSINUANDO que salgo con Marissa solo para ACOSTARME con ella?.. Estas equivocado Kurt… ¿¡Sabes que!? me voy de aquí, ahorita ni te quiero ver- y Rachel se volteó y se fue.

K-pero Rach...-sus palabras se las comió el viento, debió de pensar un poco mas lo que iba a decir pero es que la morena estaba haciendo mal, si seguía así alguien iba a salir lastimada

En otro lado de la escuela*

S-woow quinn creo que ese beso en el cual ni hubo lengua fue uno de los mejores de tu vida… ¿cierto?

Q. si…-musito la rubia bobamente perdida en sus pensamientos

S-¿sabes que ocurre aquí Quinn?(y antes de que la rubia dijera algo continuo) ¡no! ¡Sssshh ahora me toca hablar a mí!- dijo para que la rubia se quedara en total silencio y después siguió- NO HAY VUELTA atrás... Estas súper ENAMORADA... ¡Sólo acéptalo rubia!-dijo con emoción la latina.

Q-¡pero ya te dije que no se va a poder!, santana como mi mejor amiga... No… espera… ¡como MI hermana! te pido con toda mi alma que YA NO sigas con esto…Sólo olvídalo por favor..

S- ¡¿OLVIDARLO?! ¿Cómo crees que ¡yo!, ¡tu hermana! me quedare sentada viendo como tu vida es infeliz? Rachel puede ser el amor de tu vida y las estas dejando ir… Hay que hacer algo Quinn... Tal vez podamos…

Q- ¡SANTANA NO! ¡BASTA!, ya no se va hacer nada fin de la discusión- dijo la rubia totalmente enojada.

S- ¡aaaaaaah Quinn! ¡Te estás arruinando la vida, entiende!, ¡te lo digo yo! Ya tengo experiencia con este tema... Y no sabes cómo me muero por dentro al no tener a brittany cerca de mí y que todo el mundo lo sepa... (Se quedo un momento callada y después empezó hablar en tono de decepción) ¿Pero tú eres tu verdad? A ti no te importa eso... Sólo te importa dejar limpio tu apellido y obedecer a russel…

Santana ya no pudo continuar porque alguien se le había adelantado dándole una bofetada, la latina rápidamente se sujeto su mejilla y se quedo viendo a Quinn con cara de decepción y coraje para despues irse inmediatamente de ahí.

Q-Santana no… Espera… (y Santana ya no estaba)- ¡aaaah pero si serás idiota Quinn !-dijo golpeando un casillero

* * *

Y todo eso había pasado hace como 1 hora.

Ahora Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de glee club, enojada con uno de sus mejores amigos, reflexionando en Quinn, Marissa...

-¿_Por que a veces la vida era injusta?, NO, NO ES La puta vida, es Quinn,¿ por qué ahora rubia? ¿Por qué ahora muestras interés?, si tu nunca me habías prestado atención, por eso nunca te conquiste...-_todo eso pensaba Rachel hasta que...  
- Rachel... Rachel... ¡RACHEL !

R- mande (por fin reacciono)

Mr.S-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el profesor preocupado

R- la verdad am...no… ¿Me deja salir de la clase?

Mr. S- cla… cla claro rachel

Todos miraron a la morena con cara rara y demasiado impactados, pues ella nunca se salía de la clase de glee club.

Rachel se subió a su moto y partió a las a fueras de Lima, sin ningún destino, sólo recorría la carretera, gracias a eso había descubierto zonas muy bonitas, como lagos, bosques etc.

Después de 30 minutos volvió a la escuela pues necesitaba ir a entrenar con las titanes para el juego del sábado y después a casa de Marissa.

* * *

**si lo se algo corto... ash me odio lo siento :c**

**por cierto una amiga me dijo que tenia que poner en las notas autor que canciones son las que pongo en la histora 7,7 jajaj yo no sabia eso, pero hasta ahorita todas las canciones que han salido son un poco predecibles y facil de identificar pero bueno...**

**Madonna- papa dont preach- pero la version de glee cuando canta quinn con puck, ahora imaginense a la morena tocando la guitarra :)**

**y muchas gracias por los reviews, ustedes me animan a seguir esta historia... la verdad estuve un poco deprimida estos dias y al ver sus reviews dije... les dare un capitulo, se lo merecen !**

**espero que les guste el capitulo... el siguiente dejenme decirles... que esta supeeeeeeeer jaja a mi me gusto escribirlo espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten.**

**bueno.. saludos y vivan la vida :)**

**pd: dejenme su review. su opinion es muy importante para mi.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Capítulo 10**

** "Noche difícil pero segura y feliz."**

**Descargo: glee no es mio yo solo fantaseo con sus personajes (eso sonó raro) bueno, yo solo juego con ellos (jajaj eso sonó mas raro), de acuerdo ¿que tal así? yo solo trato de crear una buena historia con ellos... ¿mejor? jajaj**

* * *

La morena después de salir del glee club, estuvo como treinta minutos merodeando por las calles de lima, en su moto, más tarde empezó a sonar su celular, era una alarma que decía: _entrenamiento titanes… A GANAR. _Inmediatamente al ver su motivacional alarma se dirigió a la escuela.

Al llegar al infierno que se hacía llamar escuela se topo con la única persona que no quería ver para nada en ese momento, o en cualquier momento, y si… Era finn, detrás del chico venían el tal azimio y karofsky. Eran como los 3 mosqueteros pero insoportables.

F- hola Rachel- dijo finn con su cara de sospechoso.

R- ¿Que quieres finn?-protesto molesta dirigiéndose al campo de futbol.

F-¡ vayaaaa! ¡Tú sí que vas al grano eeeh!-dijo el chico en tono de broma

R- ¡DIJE! ¿QUE QUIERES?-se detuvo gritándole al chico, signo de que había perdido la paciencia.

F-uuuuuy tranquila fiera...

R- mira finnepto no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, mi equipo me está esperando para entrenar.-dijo para retomar su caminata rápida al campo.

F- hey hey espera no tan rápido...–dijo sujetándole el hombro para que no siguiera caminando- Déjame decirte que tu no vas a entrenar-protesto retándola.

R- ¿A SÍ? ¿Y por qué no?...- dijo enojada mirándole directo a los ojos

F-pues por el simple hecho de que la cancha ahorita esta apartada para mí.- dijo el también mirándole los ojos y acercándose a la morena con su mirada intimidante.

R-eso es imposible, figgins sabe que es hora de las titanes- dijo ya un poco asustada.

F- Ya no más rachel… fui hablar con él y como el equipo de hombres es primero, nosotros tenemos la palabra final.-protesto orgulloso y chocando las manos con sus cómplices

R-¡aaaah me las vas a pagar idiota!- dijo para después lanzársele al chico, la morena rara vez perdía el control, pero finn le estresaba demasiado y más si se quería meter con su equipo.

F-¡DETENTE RACHEL! ¡DETENTE! Te pongo una condición.- grito tratando de agarrarla de los puños para que la morena no lo sorprendiera dándole un golpe mientras azimio la agarraba de la cintura.

R-¿CUAL IMBÉCIL?-grito enojada

F- ¡DEJA DE ESTAR CERCA DE QUINN!, ¡DEJA DE MIRAR A QUINN! ¡INCLUSO, DEJA DE RESPIRAR EL AIRE DE ELLA!... – grito mas enojado-y el campo es suyo de nuevo- termino de decir más tranquilo y muy cerca de la morena

R- ¿QUE? ¡Maldito psicópata, Yo casi ni le hablo a tu novia!- dijo enojada con ella misma pues el chico tenía razón… estaba pasando más tiempo con la rubia.

F- una pregunta rachel… ¿te la pasaste bien esta mañana en el auditorio?-dijo tranquilo con su mirada ganadora

R- de… ¿de-de que hablas finn?- pregunto asustada, el tartamudeo solo le pasaba cuando se asustaba, se ponía nerviosa, o con quinn.

F- ¡TU BIEN SABES DE QUE HABLO!-grito enojado, no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo

R- pero… pero… ¡TU NO puedes elegir con quien se junte quinn!-protesto enojada, ya no le quedaban argumentos.

F- pues al parecer si puedo… ¿aceptas o no?-termino de decir triunfante

La morena no tenía idea de que hacer, era una decisión demasiado difícil, no podía permitir que finn se saliera con la suya, pero no podía hacerle eso a las titanes, ellas necesitaban entrenar, pero también le estaba agarrando un poco de cariño a la rubia… tal vez era momento para que se llevaran bien y ser buenas amigas, así que decidió que finn no se saliera con la suya.

R-no…-musito triste

F- ¿no aceptas?, perfecto, el campo es mío y ya me las arreglare para que figgins no se los preste más y que tu estúpido equipo pierda- dijo para después seguir su camino hacia el campo.

R- ¡espera finn!... (Respiro profundo) está bien.-dijo derrotada

F- ¡bieeeen así me gusta!, el campo todo tuyo... pero eso si rachel berry yo veo que no estás cumpliendo tu palabra y te vas despidiendo del campo…-protesto amenazante-Adiós rach-termino de decir tiernamente y se despidió despeinándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

R-hijo de puta...-susurro enojada golpeando un casillero.

La morena se dirigió al entrenamiento de las titanes, por culpa de finn ya había perdido 20 minutos de entrenamiento, así que corrió, todas ya estaban estirando, pero no había señales de la coach beist y eso la ponía mas de malas.

Aunque ella era una jugadora más, por el simple hecho de ser la quarterback era la capitana y tenía más responsabilidades, como por ejemplo si la coach no iba al entrenamiento, ella lo tenía que mandar, era la indicada para tener todo en orden y mandar las jugadas.

-¡heeeey Rachel Hola!

R-hola kimberly- dijo cariñosamente, kimberly era una chica que estaba enamorada de la morena desde que entro al equipo, pero rachel tenía una regla y todas las sabían: **no salir con nadie del equipo**, pues si llegaban a terminar, el ambiente seria tenso e incomodo-¿ya practicaste tus corridas?-pregunto a la chica

K-claro que sí capitana (y después hizo un gesto muy gracioso)

R- jajaj así me gusta kim.- dijo cariñosamente pero sin darle falsas esperanzas a kimberly

R- ¡BUENO CHICAS ACÉRQUENSE! (vio como todas se Iban acercando alrededor de ella) - primero que nada… lamento llegar tarde, no volverá a pasar, segundo, ¿alguien sabe dónde diablos esta la coach?

(Vio como una chica levanto la mano)

R-¿si dime?-dijo tranquila pero poniendo toda su atención en la chica

-dijo que no podía venir, que tenía problemas con su vehículo-dijo asustada pues la cara de rachel le intimidaba, esos ojos marrones eran penetrantes

R-de acuerdo, la coach no viene, entonces estoy obligada a decirles esto… como TODAS saben mañana es nuestro primer juego de la temporada, así que necesitamos entrenar muy bien este día para patear traseros en el juego, vamos a entrenar lo que nos está saliendo mal y mejorar en todo, ¿ok?-vio como todas asentían energéticamente, sus palabras de aliento siempre eran confortables y daban confianza-¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?-grito para poner su mano en el centro  
Todas: ¡Yo!-mientras ponían sus manos con la morena  
R-¿QUIEN?  
Todas- ¡LAS TITANES!  
R- ¡MUY BIEN A ENTRENAR!

Cuando se disponía a estirar un poco antes de tirar pases se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una receptora.

R-oye Susana- llamo a la primera chica que se topo-¿no has visto a brittany?  
S- mmm… No Rachel.- dijo dándose cuenta que no estaba la rubia  
R- okey gracias ve a entrenar.-dijo un poco preocupada, había visto a la rubia en la mañana y le recordó que ese día había entrenamiento y esta le aseguro que iba a ir, así que decidió marcarle.

***Del otro lado del entrenamiento***

B- ¡yaaaa Santana apúrateeee! ¡Tengo entrenamiento!-protesto la chica ya sentada en el auto

S-¡espera britt deja le digo a Quinn!- inmediatamente la latina entro a la casa

S- ¡Quuuuuuuuiiin! ¡Ya apúrate!-Santana se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia.

Q- ¡hay voy Santana!- grito la rubia un poco estresada, odiaba que la apuraran, se termino de poner su perfume.

S-¿por qué te arreglas tanto si sólo vamos al entrenamiento?

Q- ¡Santana claro que no estoy taaaan arreglada!-dijo mientras se miraba por última vez al espejo  
S- ¡oooh por dios! ¿Te arreglas para Rachel?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona  
Q- ¿Qué? ¡NO!, ya vámonos te espero en el carro con britt- dijo para después salir lo más rápido de su habitación

B- aja si claro ya voy para allá, si claro, adiós.

Q-¿britt con quien hablabas?-pregunto la rubia interesada al llegar al auto.

B- Solo era Rachel, ¡dice que nos apuremos!

S- ya llegue ya vámonos-dijo santana mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y encendía el auto.

Q-espera britt… ¿Rachel sabe que vamos para allá?-pregunto nerviosa

B- mmm... algo así… ¡santana ya písale!-protesto al ver como el carro no se movía.

S- ya voy… ¿Por qué las rubias son tan desesperadas?- susurro la pregunta

QyB- ¡TE OIMOS!- gritaron al unísono el par de rubias mientras la latina solo giraba los ojos

La unholy Trinity partió hacia el entrenamiento de las titanes, mañana iba a ser su primer partido y britt estaba muy nerviosa.

***Ya en el entrenamiento***  
B- ¡Raaaaaach ya llegue!

R- genial britt, ya vamos a ver tus jugadas... hey ¿qué hacen ellas aquí?-pregunto extrañada al ver a las otras dos chicas.

B- solo vienen a ver el entrenamiento pero si te molesta les puedo decir- dijo Britt apenada.

R-no, Esta bien britt no te preocupes.

Mientras los minutos pasaban y las titanes entrenaban, Satán y Quinn estaban en las gradas viéndolas...  
S- ¡HEY disimulaba Que ya se te está empezando a caer la baba!-dijo graciosa al ver como la rubia no despega su vista de cualquier movimiento que hacia rachel.

Q- JA JA muy graciosa.-dijo enojada

S-lo siento Q, pero es lo que veo.-termino de decir triunfante

Q- ¿y qué me dices tú de britt eh?-siguió la chica con el juego

S- ooh touché- dijo santana tranquilamente - por lo menos admitiste que la morena te atrae.

Q-pppfff ¿a quién no?, ¡pero ya hablemos de otra cosa por favor!-le dijo de manera suplicante a su amiga

S- ooh cierto… se me había olvidado preguntarte algo en todo el día… ¿qué te dijo Rachel sobre ayudarnos con las porristas?

Q- ¿enserio santana? ¿Enserio?, ¿¡que no entiendes sobre hablemos de otro tema!?

S- ¡jaja solo dime rubia!

Q-no me quiso decir.-protesto enojada haciendo pucheros y volteando para otro lado

S- ¿Como que no te quiso decir?-pregunto un poco extrañada

Q-¡pues si como lo oyes!, la vi salir de la oficina de la entrenadora y le pregunte… y simplemente quiso evadir el tema-dijo frustrada, ella también quería saber que dijo la morena.

R- Oye britt ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no cachaste ese último pase?-pregunto dulcemente a la rubia mientras esta levantaba los hombros en señal de no se.- ¿estás nerviosa por el juego de mañana?- y vio como dijo que si con la cabeza- hay britt no te preocupes por eso, ¡es tu primer juego!, ¡es normal!, además yo voy a estar para ayudarte... ¡Vamos a patear traseros mañana!, ¿cuento contigo?- pregunto cariñosamente la morena

B- ¡claro que si rach!-dijo la rubia abrazándola fuertemente

R- así me gusta britt, ¡ahora hay que repetir la jugada!-termino de decir un poco sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia, pero así era britt, demasiado tierna y efusiva

Santana desde las gradas, se sorprendió por esa reacción de britt hacia Rachel y por instinto se levanto enojada de su asiento.

Q- hey tanquila fiera…-la agarro del brazo antes de que hiciera una locura- esa morena de ahí, sabe que esa rubia de ahí es tuya- digo con burla, haciendo que santana se volviera a sentar y le regalara una sonrisa- y esa morena es mía- susurro demasiado bajito para escucharlo solo ella.

Ya después de 1 hora la practica término, las titanes se fueron a bañar y cambiar, inmediatamente Rachel y Brittany se apuraron y salieron juntas hablando de diversos temas, se encontraron con Quinn y santana esperándolas.

S-heeeey aquí está mi receptora favorita- le dijo cariñosamente a britt y esperando su merecido beso en la mejilla que no tardo en llegar.

La rubia vio llegar a la morena y se puso demasiado nerviosa, sus manos le empezaron a sudar.  
Q-hola rach... am… Nosotras… vamos a ir al cine… no sé si tu… am… tu… am… ¿quieres venir?-termino de preguntar ya más segura

Rachel se moría por decir Si, pero lamentablemente la detenía dos cosas, más bien dos personas: Marissa y Finn. Saliendo de entrenar se iba a encontrar con la pelirroja y ya tenía un trato con el finnepto.

R- lo siento Quinn pero ya tengo planes, am me tengo que ir, adiós chicas- (se dirigió a Brittany y a santana), dio la vuelta y se fue.

La latina se quedo viendo como reaccionaria Quinn con lo que había hecho la morena, desde que estaban en las gradas y la invito al cine con ella y britt, la ojiverde no paraba de decir "¿invitamos a rachel?" "¿pero y si no quiere venir?" "¿santana crees que la deba de invitar?" santana esto santana el otro y todo eso para que rachel la tratara así… y al parecer quinn no lo había tomado muy bien.

-¿_pero qué mierda? ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Rachel me trato así? ¿Qué RAYOS hice? ¿Fui patética?- _pensaba quinn

S- hey Q... ven… Sera mejor ya irnos…- dijo santana lo más amable posible, ya sabía que su amiga le había dolido el trato de la morena y la iba agarrar contra ellas.

Q- como quieras santana.- dijo la rubia agriamente y dirigiéndose al auto sin mirar atrás.

Rachel se subió a su moto y se dirigió a la casa de Marissa, se sentía culpable por cómo le hablo a Quinn, pero era necesario, era mejor cortar esa relación lo antes posible antes de que sucediera algo más.

***Al llegar a casa de marissa***

-Bebe, estoy afuera, ábreme :$-(Rachel le enviaba un mensaje a su novia)

Y se notó enseguida como alguien le abría la puerta y conoció esa cabeza pelirroja brincar hacia ella.  
R- mmm... Qué bonito recibimiento.-dijo cargando a marissa, ya que la otra estaba en posición de koala, con los brazos alrededor de rachel y sus piernas enredadas en el torso de la morena.

M- es que te extrañe tanto tanto tanto...-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

R- yo también bebe...-Y Rachel empezó a besar a Marissa hasta que la pelirroja paro.

M- Te hice unos emparedados por sí tienes hambre, ¡que claro que has de tener!, acabas de salir del entrenamiento ¿verdad?- parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta

R-eres la mujer más inteligente del planeta.-dijo para bajar a la chica

M- jajaj tonta, ten toma uno, ¿quieres ver una película?-pregunto mientras terminaban de entrar a la casa

R- ¡claro! ¿Cuales tienes?-pregunto curiosa

M- pues tengo la de... Mmm...3 metros sobre cielo, notebook, titanic, posdata:te amo, 500 dias juntos… mmm… son todas ¿cual quieres ver?

La morena solo palideció al escuchar todos esos títulos romanticos, ¿enserio la pondrían a ver una película romantica?

R-¿enseriooooo? ¡Buuuuh!-protesto sin pensarlo  
(Rachel al ver la cara de Marissa cambio de opinión) y dijo- la de 500 días juntos está bien mi amor-dijo temerosa por la reacción de su novia

M-jaja así me gusta… que me tengan miedo-dijo bromista

En lo que la pelirroja ponía la película, Rachel término de comer y se sentó en el sillón y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que su chica llevaba una falda demasiado corta, era imposible no verla y tenía que disimular YA.

M-listo...-dijo con una sonrisa, señal de que la había descubierto  
R- ah… Genial- dijo Rachel en ese tono de pena.

Y Marissa se sentó a un lado de Rachel y a los 20 minutos de la película esta demás decir que es lo que estaba sucediendo...  
Rachel se encontraba sentada y Marissa estaba arriba de ella besándola, eran besos desesperados y con mucha pasión, hasta que Rachel acostó a la pelirroja en el sillón y le empezó a besar el cuello, punto débil de la chica.  
M-mmm... Rach... Mmm... Porque no llevemos Esto a mi cuarto...-trato de completar la frase  
R-estas en lo correcto...  
Y la morena cargo a la pelirroja para seguir la fiesta arriba.

**Mientras tanto en el cine…**

S- ¡QUINN! ¡Tienes que dejar de portarte así!, le has gritado a todo el que se te atraviesa...-protesto regañando a la rubia  
Q- ¡Pues se lo buscan santana, no es mi problema!

B-Q, hiciste llorar a esa pobre señora…-dijo la rubia tristemente

Q-¡ella se lo busco britt!-dijo gritándole

S- ¡hey tampoco le grites a britt-britt!, aparte ¿cómo que se lo busco?... ¡quinn le gritaste que su hijo de 5 años que era un bastardo e inútil bueno para nada!

Q- ¿y por qué se lo grite? ¡El mocoso era un fastidio!-protesto aun enojada

S- ¡el niño se tropezó contigo POR ACCIDENTE!-expresó mas enojada la latina para que la rubia solo bajara la mirada.

B-será mejor que vaya a comprar las entradas-dijo dejándolas solas, sabía que la latina hablaría con quinn.

Santana después de lo sucedido con Rachel le había dicho a Quinn que estaba bien Si no quería ir al cine, pero esta le contesto: _¿y porque no iría?_ Se lo dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, así era la manera en la que quinn guardaba todos sus sentimientos… se los tragaba y hacia como si nada hubiera pasado, la latina no le respondió nada y se la llevo al cine, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, la rubia estaba fuera de sí, era como una furia con piernas y lo peor de todo es que no lo quería reconocer.

S-¿por que no solo lo aceptas Q?-pregunto tranquila

Q-¿el qué?- pregunto como si no supiera de lo que hablaba santana

S- olvídalo, no vale la pena seguir insistiendo si lo vas a negar- dijo mirando directo a los ojos de quinn haciendo que esta bajara la mirada tristemente-Oye Q, ¿que no ahora tenias una cita con el finnepto?-intento cambiar de tema

Q- ah sí, termine con él.-dijo cortante

S- ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

Q- Tranquila, ¡son muchas preguntas!, fue ahora, te acuerdas que cuando Rachel se salió del glee club, yo también me salí...

S- Si Si eso ya lose.

Q- bueno pues... Finn también salió...

S-¿Y QUE MAS PASO?-pregunto desesperada

***flasback*  
**Quinn al ver el estado en el que se encontraba rachel decidió salir para ver cómo estaba, era raro que la morena se saliera de su clase favorita, apenas salió del salón, camino unos pasos por el pasillo y una voz conocida la detuvo…

F-¡hey Quinn...! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto extrañado  
La rubia volteo totalmente enojada, pues gracias al chico ya no pudo seguir a la morena.

Q- ¿qué quieres Finn?

F- solo quiero saber que va a pasar con nuestra cita…

Q- ¿que cita?-pregunto aturdida

F- tu… yo… ahora… breadstixx, a las ocho, ¡vamos quinn!, ¿no leíste el mensaje?

Q- oooh esa cita..., finn... Tenemos que hablar-dijo la rubia mirando directo de los ojos del chico

K- ¡Heeeey Finn! Justo íbamos a sacarte de tu clase de nenas para ir con figgins a reclamar nuestro campo- Si ese era karofsky con sus secuaces.

F- espera karofsky…-dijo el chico enojado mirando a la rubia

Q- espera... ¿que no entrenan en 30 minutos las titanes?

K- ¡Si pero hoy será nuestro día! ¡Les vamos a quitar el campo!- dijo mientras Finn le hacía señas de que no dijera nada, las cuales no funcionaron.

Q- ¿QUE? ¡Finn explícame Eso!-protesto totalmente enojada

F- Mira bebe…

Q-NO me digas bebe... – le reclamo la rubia y vio como el chico se quedo callado, al parecer no le iba a dar una explicación- tengo que decirte algo finn-dijo dura mirándole a los ojos

F- ¡lo que sea me lo puedes decir enfrente de mis amigos!-dijo un Finn machista.

La rubia al oír eso simplemente exploto. Ella quería hablar bien, tranquila, dejar las cosas claras pues tal vez nunca amo a finn pero si le tenía cariño.  
Q- ¿seguro?.. de acuerdo, TERMINAMOS.- y dicho Esto la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y simplemente escucho… ooooooooooooh (burlas de los chicos que estaban ahí) y varios golpes a los casilleros (tal vez los de finn demostrando su enojo)  
***fin del flasback***

S- ¡oooo por dioooos Quinn! ¡Soy la Latina más ardiente y feliz del mundo!- dijo la chica de manera efusiva y terminando por abrazarla.

Q- Si, bueno am… ¿ya era hora de terminar con eso no crees?-dijo tiernamente

S- ¡CLARO QUE LO CREO!, Mira ya viene Brittany con las entradas, ¡vamos!- dijo santana y vio como Quinn no la seguía- ¿vienes rubia?-pregunto

Q- mmm... No San, creo que me iré a casa, no me siento bien-dijo tristemente, tal vez no había admitido que estaba así por rachel pero admitió que estaba triste y eso era un gran avance.

S-mm... Está bien Q, Si me necesitas solo háblame-dijo santana seriamente, pues sabía que ese "no me siento bien" era Rachel.

Q- okey, adiós, disfruta a tu chica a solas latina culona- dijo en broma la rubia para después alejarse de ahí.

S-¡PIDE TAXI RUBIA! ¡NO TE VALLAS CAMINANDO!- le grito santana, recibiendo un sí con la mano.

Al salir del cine vio que ya estaba oscureciendo pero no le tomo mucha importancia, se paro para ver si venia un taxi, espero 20 minutos y nada, así que decidió caminar, no le vendría nada mal una caminada, su casa estaba cerca.

Llevaba menos de 5 minutos caminando y sentía unas miradas, ella volteaba a su alrededor y no había nada, al doblar la esquina vio a lo lejos un par de hombres y con lejos me refiero tal vez unos 80 metros, parecían que habían salido de un bar, llevaban la ropa sucia, no podían caminar por si solos, la reacción del alcohol se notaba en sus venas, parecían tener el triple de edad de la rubia, iban bromeando entre ellos sin percatarse lo que había a su alrededor hasta que uno de ellos observo para enfrente y miro a quinn a los ojos haciendo que esta sintiera un escalofrió, el que la vio le dio un codazo a su compañero y le dijo algo al oído, ahora dos hombres miraban a la rubia con una sonrisa malévola, quinn miro hacia atrás para ver si podía regresar pero ahora otros dos hombres muy parecidos a los otros caminaban hacia ella.

Asustada observo que cruzando la calle había un callejón, posiblemente le daría atajo para llegar más rápido hacia su casa.

Al dirigirse al callejón miro como el grupo ya de 5 hombres, uno llego de la nada, cruzaban la calle para ir hacia donde ella iba, ya todo pintaba mal, así que corrió, escucho las risas de los hombres y como las pisadas de ellos eran corridas.

Aterrorizada marca al primer número de su lista… primer tono… segundo tono…. Tercer tono… CONTESTA POR FAVOR y…

Q- Rachel, ¿Rachel estas ahí?- hablaba con la voz agitada

R- ¿Quinn que sucede?-pregunto demasiado preocupada.

Q-¡NECESITO QUE VENGAS POR MI RAPIDO!- no quería asustar a la morena pero era imposible, ella solo quería irse de ahí

R- ¡claro Quinn! ¿Donde estas?-pregunto demasiado asustada mientras se vestía rápidamente, pues seguía en casa de Marissa.

Q- estoy saliendo del callejón entre la novena y la cuarta.

R- en 2 minutos estoy ahí Quinn y colgó.- no era mentira, la casa de su novia estaba cerca de la rubia

***En casa de marissa***  
M- ¿a dónde vas rach?-pregunto la pelirroja adormilada cuando sintió como la morena se vestía

R- un amigo esta en problemas voy ayudarlo, adios- dijo Rachel y se despidió de Marissa con un beso.

M- hey tranquila… me asustas…

R- lo siento… no es nada, ¡pero enserio me tengo que ir adiós!- dijo la morena para salir de la habitación de la pelirroja

M- ¡me hablas cuando estés en tu casa!-grito esperando que la morena la haya escuchado

Rachel salió lo más rápido de ahí y arranco su moto, la voz de quinn enserio la había asustado, estaba en peligro y ella estaba segura.

Quinn sintió como los tipos se callaron, dejo de correr para mirar a su alrededor, parecía que ya estaba sola, cuando por fin iba agarrar aire, escucho las risas, salieron de sus escondites e iban detrás de ella otra vez, quinn salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y al doblar otra esquina… observo unas luces, muy grandes para ser un carro, definitivamente era esa moto que ya conocia.

R-¡SUBETE! ¡RAPIDO!-dijo la morena y le extendió la mano, Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y abrazo a Rachel por la cintura lo más fuerte posible.

La morena sentía como la respiración acelerada de quinn chocaba en su hombro, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la respiración volvió hacer normal… La morena pudo observar que el estar en la moto tranquilizaba a la rubia, así que decidió durar un poco más recorriendo las calles de lima antes de llegar a la casa de quinn.  
Y en 15 minutos llegaron, 15 minutos en los cuales la rubia JAMAS dejo de abrazarla por la cintura fuertemente, 15 minutos que habían servido para que las dos se relajaran, que la rubia se relajara por el miedo que había pasado y que la morena se relajara para no regresar y golpear a esos malditos y depravados cretinos de mierda.

R- Quinn ya llegamos- le susurro.

La rubia solo Levanto la cabeza de la espalda de Rachel y la morena pudo ver que la rubia estaba llorando, estaba en una especie de shock.  
Ya al bajarse la dos, Rachel la abrazo fuertemente y Quinn se dejo abrazar.

R- ¿no hay nadie en tu casa?-pregunto dulcemente

Q- no...-musito más tranquila

R- ven... Dame las llaves...

Rachel agarro las llaves y abrió la casa, se llevo a Quinn a su cuarto, la rubia estaba algo afectada por lo que acababa de pasar.  
R- ven... ¿Dónde está tu pijama?-pregunto la morena y la rubia le señalo un cajón, Rachel lo abrió saco la pijama y le dijo que se fuera a cambiar al baño lo cual la rubia no hizo y se cambio ahí, Rachel reviso el cuerpo de la rubia de arriba hacia abajo, pero se tranquilizo, si bien, no era el momento para desconcentrarse con el increíble cuerpo que tenía enfrente de ella.

_(rachel concéntrate, no es el momento para eso)-se regañaba a ella misma  
_R-de acuerdo Quinn lo que necesitas ahora es descansar, mmm ¿no vienen tus padres?  
Q- no, salieron de viaje y mi hermana está en una pijamada... Rach... ¿Pue- puedes quedarte conmigo?... Sólo... Sólo esta noche por favor...

Sin pensarlo dos veces la morena acepto.  
R- claro Quinn, deja marco a mi casa...

Rachel ya había marcado a su casa y le había enviado un mensaje a Marissa diciéndole que fue excelente y gracias por esa maravillosa tarde, (si saben a lo que me refiero) y Blah Blah Blah cosas de amor...  
Ahora miraba a Quinn la cual ya estaba acostada mirando hacia el otro lado, Rachel no sabía porque pero estaba nerviosa, no sabía si dormir con Quinn era lo correcto.

Mientras la rubia solo pensaba:  
_¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué le dijiste que se quedara? Pensara que eres débil y que tienes miedo por lo que acaba de pasar con esos tipos, tú ya no tienes miedo Quinn... ¿Por qué demonios la invitaste? ¡Maldita rubia culona!, a quien engaño me gusta Rachel..._ Hasta qué sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Rachel se estaba acostando a un lado de ella_, y ooooh por dioooooooos ¿qué era eso? acaso era el brazo de rachel ¡¿ABRAZANDOLA?!, ¡wuuuuujuuuuuuuu siiiiii yeeeeei !, vamos Quinn tranquilízate..._

_¿Rachel que haces? ¿Por qué la abrazas?... Vamos consciencia está vulnerable...-_ Rachel hablando inútilmente con su conciencia.

Hasta qué después de 20 minutos de que las dos estaban pensando, se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**yeaaaah, que piensan sobre las chicas durmiendo juntitas?, o sobre lo que le sucedio a quinn, jajaj tal vez esa escena suena demasiado "crepusculo" la cual me puse a ver y me inspiro esa escena para convertirla faberry !**

**lamento haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantooooooooooooooooo ! pero es que hubo problemas en casa con el internet y no lo podia subir, pero aqui esta y espero que lo disfruten.**

**en el siguiente cap. POR FIN VIENE EL JUEGO DE LAS TITANES ! WUUU SIIII ! **

**bueno gracias por leer, ya saben espero con ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS, SU OPINION ES MUUUUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**

**SALUDOS**

**pd: lamento la falta de ortografia pero aqui ya es tarde y me estoy quedando un poco dormida mientras escribo jaja**


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

"Próxima parada, fiesta de hanna"

**descargo: glee no es mio... si lo fuera, en mi cumpleaños hubiera rentado una playa en bora bora para hacer una fiesta en grande con todos los del glee club y hubiera tenido sexo salvaje con dianna agron... si, mi imaginacion puede volar mucho a veces jajaja.**

* * *

¡POR FIN ERA SABADO!, el día mas esperado por la morena, finalmente era el primer partido de temporada, todas las titanes estaban emocionadas, pero este sábado tenía algo mas especial que otros, Rachel había dormido con la rubia, la cual ya se había levantado hace…. Exactamente 2 horas, pero se quedo observando a Rachel... Esta dormía como un angelito, ¿había un ser más lindo que Rachel? No, no lo había...  
R-mm... Aw… Buenos días Quinn…-decía una morena somnolienta al ver a la rubia sentada a un lado de la cama

Q- jaja buenos días dormilona...-dijo bromeando, y se puso a escribir algo en una hoja para fingir que estaba haciendo otra cosa que no era mirar a Rachel dormir.

Mientras la morena reía por el comentario de la rubia, revisaba la hora en su celular - ¡oooooh por dios ya son las 9! ¡Me tengo que ir a mi casa! Yo nunca dije que me iba a quedar tan...-dijo desesperada hasta que la rubia la freno.

Q- ssssh tranquila Rach, tu padre marcó hace como 1 hora y yo le conteste, espero y no te moleste.-explicó apenada.

R- muchas gracias Quinn, pero aún así ya me tengo que ir, espero que estés mejor…-dijo refiriéndose a lo de anoche

Q- gracias a ti…. Tu sabes por- por ir por mi…-musito algo apenada, ya que si pensamos un poco, era algo penoso que en una situación como la de anoche, la primera opción de la rubia era rachel.

R-no te preocupes quinn, tu sabes que lo volvería hacer, para eso están las amigas ¿no?

Q- jaja si rachel para eso estamos y como una gran amiga te invito a desayunar…-comentó mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba hacia los ojos de la morena

R-mmm... No lose Quinn- Rachel de nuevo quería decir si, pero finn le pasaba por su mente.

Q- ¿segura? Por favor acepta mi invitación-suplico un poco- aparte por ahí dicen que cocino muy bien-termino de decir con un poco de gracia

R-jajaja ¿enserio?... mmm… entonces creo que no podre negarme.

La dos chicas bajaron hacia la cocina para empezar el gran desayuno, el cual rachel no puso ninguna mano hacia él, no porque no quisiera pero la rubia no la dejo, la morena era la invitada.

Q- ¡eres una morena mentirosa!-protesto de la nada la chica

R- ¿mentirosa yo?-pregunto desonsertada

Q- jajaja ¡si TU!, sue silvester ya me lo dijo todo…

R-¿so-sobre qué?

Q- ¡sobre que si nos ayudaras con las cheerios!-dijo muy emocionada

R- bueno, que que sue acaba de aruinarme completamente mis planes- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia que la miraba con cara de tener un gran signo de interrogación en su cara – pensaba darte la noticia después de mi partido…- explico apenada

Q- aw… bueno tal vez el destino así lo quiso…- dijo sorprendiendo a la morena con esa repuesta tan rara

R-si, tal vez…

Después de 30 minutos el desayuno estaba completamente listo, y sentadas se preparaban para empezar a comer.

R- ¡vayaaaa Quinn esto esta delicioso!

Q- jaja gracias Rach...

R- ¡enserio! Esta delicioso… la verdad es que yo soy un asco cocinando- le susurro a la rubia como si estuviera contándole un secreto

Q-¡wow! Eso sí que es impresionante, ¿la fabulosa rachel no sabe cocinar?

R- ¿con que fabulosa eeh?-pregunto con la ceja levantada y en tono gracioso

Q-sí, bueno am… tu-tu sabes lo que… bueno… es-es lo que la gente dice-protesto totalmente nerviosa temiendo por su comentario anterior

R- bueno… ¿no soy tan fabulosa después de todo no?- añadió con gracia – y dime ¿ya saben que rutina van hacer en nuestro partido?-pregunto cambiando de tema para no incomodar a la rubia

Q- jaja por supuesto Rachel, si nosotras somos profesionales...

R- jajaj Uy si Uy si..., bueno espero que sea cierto- dijo una Rachel bromista

Q- claro que es cierto... Si no pregúntales a los de glee club

R- aaaah se me olvidaba, ¡los de glee club irán!, fue el mejor gesto que pudieron hacer... Para mí es muy importante tener a mis amigos en las gradas viéndome jugar.

Q- y ahí estaremos Rach…

***Alguien abría la puerta de la casa***

- QUINN QUINN !, ¿ESTAS?-gritaba Sofía.

Q- ¡EN LA COCINA!

S- pff Quinn tu siempre comiend… - las palabras se le olvidaron al ver a su preciosa morena- Hola, ¿tú eres?

R- Rachel berry, mucho gusto.-dijo Rachel amablemente y extendiéndole la mano.  
(_Quinn estaba matando a Sofía con la mirada, como era posible que su hermana ¡mintiera tan bien! Ella ya conocía a Rachel berry, no paraba de hablar de ella, le estresaba la cara de una fan enamorada que su hermana tenía en ese momento con rachel_)-pensaba Quinn.

S- Sofía, mucho gusto... Espera… ¡yo sé quién eres!, ¡eres la fabulosa quarterback de las titanes! ¡Cómo olvidarlo, Si Quinn no deja de hablar de ti!-dijo hábilmente la minirubia

R- oooh ¿enserio?-dijo Rachel en tono de broma y volteando a ver a la rubia, la cual tenía la cara roja de pena.

S- ¡sisisisi! También déjame decirte que soy tu fan #

Q- bueno ¿ya no? ¡Sofía ve a tu cuarto!

S-pero…

Q- ¡VE a tu cuarto!- señalo fuera de la cocina, para que su hermana se fuera de ahí y no la avergonzara mas.

S-aaaaah está bien- dijo fastidiada y después se dirigió a la morena- Rachel cuando quieras puedas venir, no es por presumirte pero yo también lanzo muy bien-termino de decir guiñándole un ojo

R- pues tomare en cuanta venir a lanzar pases contigo...-dijo Rachel de manera coqueta pero adorable..

Sofía sólo se retiró sonriente y cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo empezó a bailar de felicidad, Rachel solo empezó a reír junto con Quinn.

Q- jajajaj no se que le sucede a veces... Y no tienes que venir Rachel para lo de los pases... Enserio…

R- jajaj no te preocupes por eso Quinn lo hago encantada-después de haber dicho eso miro su reloj- bueno rubia me tengo que ir… Aaam… ¿te veo en el partido?

Q-claro Rach ahí estaré animándote... Bueno… Tu... Tu sabes... Animando a todas…

R- jaja si Quinn adiós- y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel salía de lo de Quinn hacia su casa pues necesitaba descansar para su primer juego de temporada.

Q-¡Sofiaaaaaaaaaa !- le gritaba a su hermana.

S-¿QUE QUIERES?- gritaba la menor de las fabray mientras bajaba amargamente las escaleras

Q- ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?-pregunto enojada

S-¿el qué?-decía la mini rubia tratando de pasar desapercibida

Q-¿todo ese asunto con Rachel?-pregunto aun enojada

S- ¿QUE?, ¿acaso no le puedo decir a tu novia, la sexy e increíble quarterback que venga a tirar pases conmigo y usarlo como pretexto para que este cerca de mí y poder observar su sexy e increíble cuerpo ?-dijo rápidamente Sofía pero Quinn entendió todo.

Q- ¡para empezar!, ¡hay que trabajar con esas hormonas!, segundo Rachel NO es mi novia (al decir esto Sofía le dijo a la rubia- pero quieres, y Quinn omitió eso) tercero, haré que Rachel no venga a lo de tirar pases contigo!-dijo una molesta rubia mayor

S- ¡¿PERO PORQUEEEE Quinn?! ¡NO ES JUSTO!, si tú no te apuras yo intentare algo con rachel-protesto molesta

Q- ¿de qué hablas Sofia? ¡JAMÁS te dejaría salir con Rachel!, y ¿cómo crees que ella te va a poner atención?

S- NUNCA dudes de mis habilidades Quinn-dijo inteligentemente la rubia menor- aparte tú no puedes decidir con quien se junte Rachel.

Q- ¿sabes qué?, ¡OLVÍDALO Sofía y haz lo que quieras!...-dijo ya vencida Quinn, y se volteo para irse de ahí.

S- espera Quinn...-dijo la pequeña más tranquila- Claro que jamás te quitare el amor de tu vida (Sofía vio como Quinn le iba a decir algo, así que se adelantó) y no me importa que digas que no es el amor de tu vida, yo se que sientes algo por esa morena, pero entiéndeme, Rachel es como un sex simbol en la secundaria y si me ven con ella, seré más popular…

Q- haaaaaay Sofía... Está bien, pero no te comportes así con ella- por la mirada de su hermana menor, se adelanto a explicar- ya sabes… así como la típica admiradora secreta idiota de Rachel...

S- oh oh aquí me huele a... ¿Celos?

Q-¡QUE NO!-grito la rubia, y ahora si se fue de ahí, mientras Sofía reía.

Mientras tanto Rachel llegaba a su casa, decidió meterse a Facebook y se dio cuenta de varias publicaciones que le ponían en su muro con palabras de aliento para su partido, Rachel definitivamente era popular, vio como había una solicitud ahí y decidió ver si era una persona importante y no un perdedor, ella no quería ser mala, pero muchas veces la agregaban esa clase de personas, las más raras y asquerosas, pero bueno no se podía quejar, todos la querían tener como amiga.  
Así qué vio que se trataba de una chica llamada hanna, al parecer era porrista, era realmente sexy... Aceptada-pensó Rachel mientras aceptaba la solicitud de amistad.  
Al instante de aceptarla, intento hablar con la tal hanna, pero por una extraña razón esta persona se le había adelantado

H- ¡hola!

R- hola, no es por ser mala y eso pero ¿te conozco?

H- aaam si, soy amiga de Marissa, soy porrista.

R-¡pueeees holaaaa hanna! (la morena leyó:_ porrista_ y se emociono más de la cuenta)

H- hola Rachel jajaja

R- ¿por qué rayos no me acuerdo de ti?, créeme conozco a todas las porristas.

H-es que soy nueva en la escuela y me acabo de unir al equipo de porristas hace 2 semanas más o menos.

R- ¡insisto! ¿Por qué no te eh visto?... Jajaj que tonta soy

H- jajaj es que las veces que has ido sólo estas con Marissa...

R- bueno, tienes razón... Y dime… ¿a qué se debe el honor a que una alumna nueva me agregue?

H- pues veras Rachel... Hoy tendré una fiesta a las 8 en mi casa, y quería que tú y tus amigos vinieran... Por favor...

R- mmm... No sé, es que no te conozco...

H- por favooooor Rachel eso cuando te ha detenido... Habrá alcohol.

R- mmm... Creo que me estas convenciendo (:

H- Mira qué te parece si ahora en tu partido te doy la dirección

R- me parece excelente... Créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta

H- pues piénsalo mucho :$, enserio quiero que vayas

R- de acuerdo haré lo posible...

H- bueno ya quedamos, me tengo que ir, adiós Rachel...

R- adiós hanna

Rachel al terminar de hablar con la chica por Facebook se puso a pensar... Y eso fue demasiado raro, ósea una porrista la agrego el mismo día en el que iba a dar una fiesta, ¡que fabulosa era!

J- ¡raaaaaaachel!- Josh llegaba gritando al cuarto de su hermana.

R- ¿qué paso enano?- dijo una cariñosa morena.

J- ¿hoy tienes partido?- pregunto el menor de los berry omitiendo lo de "enano"

R- aam si…

J-puedo ir puedo ir puedo ir puedo ir puedo ir puedo ir puedo ir puedo ir ! Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favooooooooooooooooooooooooor !

R- mmm... no se joshi... es que…

J- ¡PORFAVOR Rachel!, ¡me portare muuuuy bien!

Rachel después de pensarlo dos veces acepto.  
Se fue a cambiar, se puso su jersey de la titanes y se miró al espejo, le encantaba ser parte de ese equipo, no sabía qué haría si no estuviera jugando su deporte favorito, ella haría todo por las titanes , TODO.

Ya cambiada bajo las escaleras rápidamente...  
H- hija puedes venir un momento...

R- Claro pa, ¿qué paso?- rachel llegaba a la sala donde se encontraba su padre viendo tranquilamente la televisión

H- no sabes cómo me encanta verte con ese uniforme...

R- gracia papá- dijo Rachel muy feliz.

H- me alegra que sigas jugando después de lo que paso con tu padre, yo se que el fútbol americano era su tema favorito jaja- dijo hiram tristemente pero al final un poco feliz.

R-sí, bueno, también es mi deporte favorito así que lo seguiré haciendo- dijo resistiendo las lágrimas.

H- Bueno mi amor ven acá y dame un beso (Rachel fue y abrazo a su papá y le dio un beso en la mejilla)-espero que te vaya súper bien en el partido, yo se que GANARAN!

R- ¿Cómo? ¿No iras?

H- no bebe, tengo una junta de trabajo muy importante en 30 minutos y me tengo que preparar

R- mmm... Está bien- dijo tristemente la morena - me llevare a josh ¿de acuerdo?

H- okey, Cuídalo.

R-si pa, adiós.

Rachel se llevo a su hermano en su moto, no era la primera vez, pero siempre que lo llevaba tenía miedo, por eso cada que el pequeño se subía, iba enfrente de la morena para que esta pudiera protegerlo más

Al llegar al campo se dio cuenta que ya la mayoría de las titanes habían llegado, así que se puso a calentar antes del partido y después se empezó a vendar las Muñecas mientras observaba como su hermano se llevaba con el equipo, era muy gracioso ver a joshi intentando cachar los balones, mientras corría e intentaba derribar a Lauren, ooh Si, Lauren zizes estaba en su equipo.

Ya faltaban 20 minutos para que el partido iniciara, estaba demasiado nerviosa, la coach beiste aún no llegaba y eso le preocupaba, hasta que vio en la entrada a todos sus amigos de glee club los cuales venían hacia ella.  
J-¡mercedeeeeeeeees!- decía Josh mientras miraba a Mercedes y salía corriendo a saludarla, al parecer era la favorita de todos los amigos de rachel.  
M- ¡josssshiiii!- decía la chicha mientras cargaba al menor de los berry

P- ¡hola mi sexy judía!-llegaba el chico poniendo su brazo alrededor de la morena

R- hola puck-dijo Rachel sin prestarle atención pues sus nervios no la dejaban.

P- hey Rach tranquila, este juego es tuyo.

K- si Rachel vas a ganar, estoy seguro- decía Kurt animándola

MyT- si Rachel ganaras fácilmente, confiamos en ti- dijeron la pareja de chinos.

R-¡GRACIAS chicos! ¡Enserio me alegra que estén aquí!

S- de nada Rachel, sabes que para eso están los amigos.-dijo sam.

K- bueno te dejamos, que ya llegó la coach beiste, suerte Rach- dijo kurt dejando un beso en la mejilla de rachel y llevándose a todos de allí

R- adiós chicos...  
J- rach ¿me puedo ir con Mercedes? Porfavor porfavor!- dijo Josh mientras Rachel volteaba a ver a Mercedes y esta le decía que si con la cabeza.  
R- claro enano... ¡Pórtate bien eh!

Rachel volteo y vio como las porristas hacían la entrada pues primero hacían un número al inicio y otro al medio tiempo, y vio a la rubia muy feliz, junto con Santana.  
R- heey britt Mira quien llego…  
B- Si lose, santana...  
R- ¿no extrañas a las porristas?  
B- mmm... Un poco, pero me encanta jugar contigo rach...  
R- a mi también Britt britt

Y las dos se quedaron como babosas viendo a sus dos porristas preferidas, lo que nadie sabía era que britt miraba a Santana, todos creían que miraba al equipo porque las extrañaba aunque en parte eso si es cierto, y luego Rachel, todos creían que miraba a Marissa, pero en realidad miraba a su rubia favorita.

Después de que la presentación de las porristas terminara la coach beiste hablo con el equipo:

Beiste- ¿LISTAS PARA PATEAR UNOS TRASEROS?

Todas: SI COACH

Beiste: ¿QUE?

Todas: SI COACH

Beiste: muy bien así me gusta, ¡A JUGAR A JUGAR!-mando primero a la línea ofensiva y cuando la morena iba a ir al campo la coach la detuvo-rachel espera…

R-¿si coach?

Beiste: ve a ese campo y haz que me sienta más orgullosa de ti ¿sí?

R-claro coach- dicho esto la morena salió al campo, se escucho el sonido del silbato dando inicio al partido

Después de 30 minutos era el medio tiempo y venía otra presentación de las porristas, esta era la mejor ya que en las gradas había más gente, estaban llenas, todos en la escuela adoraban a las titanes las cuales iban ganando el partido con 14 equivalente a 2 touchdowns y conversión.

Mientras estaban las porristas con la presentación las titanes tenían la plática de motivación y felicitaciones por ir ganando, después de 5 minutos ya las dejaban salir a tomar agua y esas cosas y cuando sale Rachel, Marissa la sorprende...

M- felicidadeeeeeees amor- decía Marissa mientras se le colgaba a Rachel.  
R- Gracias amor, pero el partido no se acaba hasta que el reloj diga 00:00  
M- ¡pero van 14-0! Estoy segura que ganarán.

***Mientras del otro lado del campo***  
S- ¡Quinn nos fue excelente!- decía Santana emocionada - Quinn… Quinn... ¡QUINN!- le hablaba a la rubia pero esta no le ponía atención así que desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la de la rubia y era la pareja del año, ¡Rachel berry y Marissa von!- hay Q, como te gusta sufrir...

Q- mande- decía por fin la rubia poniéndole atención a la latina.

S- ¡Que dejes de ver a Rachel!, mira, hoy irás conmigo a la fiesta de hanna ¡quieras o no!, y te conseguiré un nuevo novio... O novia...-dijo con gracia

Q- ¡jaja cállate Santana!-exclamo dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo

***Del otro lado del campo*  
**R- gracias amor... Oye te tengo una pregunta, ¿sabes quién es hanna?

M- am si… Es la rubia de allá- dijo Marissa mientras señalaba a una rubia realmente sexy- ¿por qué?

R- mm... Porque me invito a una fiesta y no sabía quién era…

M- ¡aaaaaah siiiii ! ¡La fiesta!, es que es nueva e hizo una fiesta en su casa para conocer gente y todo eso...

R- ¿y vas a ir?

M- noooooo - dijo Marisa con su cara de puchero y triste- ¡porque mi mamá quiere que le ayudé con no se qué!-dijo enojada- ¿y tu iras?

R- pues sí tu no vas ya no se me antoja mucho...- dijo Rachel con puchero

Y cuando Marissa le iba a contestar se escucho la vos de la coach beiste...  
C.B- ¡Rachel ya al campo!  
R- okey, adiós bebe- dijo Rachel dándole un beso a Marissa y de vuelta a jugar

Después de 30 minutos el juego había terminado y habían anotado 2 touchdowns más así que el juego quedo 28- 0 la gente estaba como loca, aplaudían, gritaban y chiflaban, Rachel volteaba a las gradas y miraba pósters que decían "Rachel tu puedes", "Rachel #7 la mejor" porque ella era el número 7 de jersey, o había pósters que decían " Rachel berry cásate conmigo" o " Rachel llámame y ponían su número" era algo realmente encantador y tentador...

Al terminar de bañarse se fue con brittany para ir a buscar a los de glee club pues ese día saliendo del partido iban a ir a Six Flags, y como del parque iban a salir a las 8 de la noche, ahí les iba a decir si querían ir a la fiesta de hanna, el plan perfecto.

Rachel dejo que su hermano se fuera a la casa de un amigo, que era hermano de una de las titanes, con la condición de que le marcara a su padre para que fuera por el y así ella poder seguir con sus grandes planes del sábado.

P-¡heeeey hola ganadoras!- decía puck mientras las abrazaba

R- gracias puck enserio gracias por venir... Nos dio mucha alegría verlos en las gradas- dijo Rachel y después miró a britt

B- si, muchas gracias, ¡son los mejores!

M-bueno basta de cursilerías y vámonos a SIX FLAGS- dijo Mercedes emocionada.

R- ¡SI!- ya cuando todos se fueron caminando Rachel jalo a Kurt y le preguntó- oye ¿y artie?

K- No se me dijo que no "podía venir"- dijo entre comillas

R-¿"podía"?- imito a su amigo

K- si Rachel, tu sabes que para un paralítico estar en un parque así es algo deprimente…

R-pobre artie... ¿y finn?

K- bueno el… No quiso venir al partido así que dijo que nos veía en el parque...

R- bien- dijo Rachel algo molesta

Q- ¡heeey! ¿Por qué tan atrasados?- dijo Quinn muy animada.

K- aquí hablando con esta morena... Bueno las dejo- dijo misteriosamente.

Q- ¡felicidades Rach!- dijo una sincera rubia

R- gracias Quinn, ¡tú también estuviste genial!

Q- jaja gracias, no sabía que me habías mirado, ya vez que la coach se pone hablar con ustedes y esas cosas…

R- pues me las arreglé para verte- dijo una apenada Rachel, mientras las mejillas de Quinn se "incendiaban"

-disculpa… ¿Rachel?- una voz atrás de la morena le hablaba y se le hacía desconocida.

R- ¿sí?

H- hola mucho gusto soy hanna... Estuviste increíble en el juego de hoy…

R- am gracias hanna…

H- ¿Solo quería saber si contaba contigo para la fiesta de hoy?-dijo con nervios y Pena.

Q- mmhhmhjimmmh- Quinn se hacía saber carraspeando la garganta.

H- Ah hola Quinn, ¿irás a mi fiesta?- dijo hanna esta vez sin nervios.

Q- mmm… No sé... Tal vez... - dijo Quinn haciéndose la difícil

H- bueno... Am ¿y tu Rachel?- dijo hanna omitiendo completamente a quinn.

R- es que no se... Se me haría raro ir ya que no va a ir Marissa…

H- si es por eso tus amigos del glee club están totalmente invitados y lo sabes...

R- bueno gracias Hanna enserio lo tomare en cuenta... Lo más posible es que Si vaya pero no te quiero dar Esperanzas...- dijo Rachel

H- bueno Rachel sabes que serás totalmente bienvenida a mi casa...- dijo Hanna y después dirigiéndose a Quinn- adios- dijo para luego irse.

Q- ¡diooooooooos esa chica es algo enfadosa! ¿No Crees?- dijo la rubia un poco molesta

R-la verdad a mi me pareció agradable y tierna- dijo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado Pensando.

Q- ¿enserio? Woow?, ¿y Si planeas ir a la fiesta?

R- no lose, depende de lo que digan los de glee club...

Q- ¿Pero donde diablos quedo esa Rachel fiestera de la que todos hablan?- pregunto Quinn en tono de molestar.

R- Pues ya vez como habla la gente- protesto molesta por el comentario- y dime ¿tu iras?

Q- yo creo que Sí, bueno tu sabes, la capitana rara vez falta a esas fiestas...- dijo con soberbia

A Rachel realmente le estaba molestando la actitud de Quinn y cuando le iba a contestar Mercedes les gritaba desde el carro para que se apuraran...

Llegaron a six flags y compraron las entradas, todos salieron corriendo al primer juego que miraron, hicieron como 5 minutos de fila y todos se subieron en parejas al juego, rachel observo que ella era la única sin pareja pero no hubo problema porque donde le tocaba sentarse estaba una pelirroja increíblemente sexy, cuando se iba a subir, pudo ver que no había rastro de la rubia, sin embargo si estaba finn junto con puck, dio por ultimo un recorrido al lugar con su mirada y pudo ver a lo lejos una cabellera rubia sentada cabizbaja, así que por más que sabía que se iba arrepentir por lo que iba a hacer, tenía que hacer algo, no la podía dejar sola, así que se dirigió hacia allá.

S- ¡hey rachel!, ¿a dónde vas?-exclamo santana desde su asiento a un lado de brittany

R-yo…yo… acabo de ver a alguien, ahora regreso… -dicho esto se salió de la fila y se fue.

B-¿qué paso santy?... ¿a rachie le dio miedo el juego?-pregunto de manera adorable britt

S- no britt-britt, fue por su rubia culona- dijo riéndose, feliz por lo que iba a suceder.

B-¿su rubia culona?... pero ella sale con una pelirroja-exclamo muy confundida

S- jajaja olvídalo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a britt- ¡QUE YA EMPIECE EL JUEGO!

Rachel camino hacia esa rubia cabellera que distinguía de cualquier otra y se sentó aun lado de ella.

R- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

Q-¿rachel?- miro hacia quen le hablaba, aunque no era necesario, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte- ¿que-que haces aquí?, ¿no te vas a subir al juego?

R- me hacía falta alguien con quien subirme…-dijo de manera adorable

Q- en la fila hay demasiadas personas que se pueden subir contigo-dijo algo molesta

R- pero yo no quiero que un desconocido se siente a un lado de mí…

Q- yo…yo- yo no me quiero subir-dijo volviendo mirar hacia abajo

R- ¿Por qué no?-pregunto la morena, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta pero quería que la rubia lo admitiera

Q- por-porque… mmm… porque, me duele la cabeza

R- ¿enserio?... ¡o dios!, am quieres que mejor nos vayamos de aquí, o podemos ir a comprarte algo para el dolor

Q- no rachel así está bien- protesto de nuevo molesta, pero no con la morena, si no con ella misma por no poder decir la verdad

R- entonces no te duele la cabeza ¿cierto?-pregunto cariñosamente sujetándole la mano y viendo que no hubiera rastro de finn

Q- no-musito apenada

R- vamos quinn, dime la verdad, soy yo rachel, puedes decirme que sucede…- dijo dando pequeños movimientos suaves en la mano de la rubia y levanto su mirada para que la rubia la pudiera mirar a los ojos.

Quinn al ver los ojos de la morena se dio cuenta que podía decir la verdad enfrente de rachel, sus ojos admitían que no se iba a reir, y el sentir la mano su mano en contacto con la de ella, le daba una fuerza sobrenatural inexplicable.

Q- me dan miedo las montañas rusas….

R- ¿y por qué aceptaste el venir aquí?

Q-porque no quiero que piensen que soy una cobarde-admitió mientras le salía una lágrima

R- quinn… todo lo que me dices es absurdo, tú no eres una cobarde, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido- dijo sincera y sonriéndole a la rubia- si quieres podemos irnos de aquí… ya se me ocurrirá algo que decir- dijo sonriente

Q- me voy a subir- contesto sorprendiendo a la morena

R- ¿qué?-pregunto sorprendida

Q- dije que me quiero subir, y quiero que tú estés a mi lado…

R- ¡muy bien rubia!, ¡excelente!, ¡vamos!-exclamo emocionada la morena mientras se levantaba de la banca y extendía su mano a quinn para irse hacer la fila de la montaña rusa.

Muchas veces necesitas escuchar las palabras de **ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL**, para que las palabras que diga sean especiales y eso era lo que descubrió quinn, el _escuchar "eres la persona más valiente que he conocido" _de su morena, había hecho que lo valiente de su cuerpo saliera.

Por fin llegaron al carrito, la morena se sentó primero, después le siguió la rubia, Rachel pudo percibir el temblor que venía desde quinn, el temblor de los nervios y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sostener su mano para que dejara de temblar y así fue.

Qinn pudo sentir la serenidad desde los ojos marrones que tenía enfrente y la suavidad con la que sostenía su mano era simplemente acogedora y tranquilizante.

***5 minutos después***

Q- ¡OOOOOH POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡ESO- ESO FUE GENIAL!, ¡HAY QUE SUBIRNOS DE NUEVO!, VAMOS RACHEL VAMOS- gritaba una rubia emocionada como niña pequeña.

R- jajajaja tranquila fiera, primero hay que buscar a los chicos

Q- aash de acuerdo vamos amargada- dijo quinn enojada por la interrupción de su diversión mientras jalaba a la morena de la mano

Rachel a lo lejos pudo observar como los chicos estaban haciendo fila en un juego cerca de ellas, recorrió su vista y por fin pudo ver la mirada penetrante del chico alto, si, era finn, rápidamente soltó la mano de la rubia, se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error en ir por la chica desde que estaba sentada en la banca…

R-am… ahí es- están- se puso nerviosa

Q- ¿Dónde?-pregunto y se extraño por la actitud que tomo la morena

R- ahí, haciendo fila.

Q- ¡VAMOS!

S- ¡heeeey!, ¡miren quien llego!, ¿la nueva parejita o qué?-dijo una bromista santana al ver como las dos chicas se le acercaban, estas solo pudieron permanecer calladas

Q- no santana… tuve un problema con un juego y eso es todo…

F- que bueno que por fin nos alcanzan, creímos que se habían perdido…- por primera vez finn decía una frase mirando duramente a la morena

R- mmm… no… co-como dijo quinn, so-solo hubo un problema-se dirigió al chico alto

P- ¡CHICOS YA NOS TOCA!- gritaba el mohicano emocionado y salvando a las chicas de un interrogatorio

Pasaron exactamente unas 3 horas, increíblemente se habían subido a todos los juegos, a pesar de que fueron muchos siempre estuvieron juntos, Rachel después de lo sucedido con la rubia y la mirada que le dio el chico alto trato de evitar a Quinn, pues todavía estaba el asunto de la cancha y las titanes.

Pero extrañamente la pareja no se había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, finn se la pasaba con Mike y sam, y quinn con santana y brittany. Ahí definitivamente había algo extraño.

M- ¡aaaaaaah estoy agotadísima!- decía Mercedes mientras se sentaba en una banca.

T- ¡igual yo!- dijo tina

S- ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer?- dijo sam con cara de hambre

P- ¡SI! ¡10 dlls a que llego primero que tu finn!- dijo el mohicano entusiasmado

F- ¿a dónde puck?- dijo cansado

P- ¡a ese lugar de pizza! ¡El que llegue al último es un huevo podrido !- dijo puck infantilmente mientras salía corriendo y después le siguió finn y pues todos salieron corriendo excepto Quinn y Rachel.

Q- ¿ya no corres?- pregunto, realmente necesitaba hablar con Rachel, pues la morena ya ni la había volteado a ver desde que llegaron al segundo juego con los chicos

R- si sólo que estoy algo cansada- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

Q- oh am.. Yo también...- dijo Quinn ya desesperada por esa actitud.

R-si...  
El lugar estaba realmente incómodo y Quinn necesitaba saber porque YA.

Q- okey Rachel necesito saber porque has estado actuando rara conmigo- exclamo molesta.

R- am… Quinn de que estás hablando... yo no actuó rara.

Q- ¡Vamos Rachel ya no finjas y dime que sucede!-dijo al borde de la paciencia dejando de caminar.

R- Mira Quinn, mejor hay que seguir a los demás, porque tu novio se enoja- protesto enfada mirando directo a los ojos de la rubia

Q- ¿novio? ¿Rachel de que estás hablando?

R- ¡de finn!, no quiero un ataque de sus celitos aquí, así que...

Q- espera Rachel... Espera yo ya termine con finn- dijo más calmada pero seguía enojada.

R- ¿QUE? ¿CUANDO?

Q- am ayer después de glee club… Yo decidí terminar con esa relación.

R- ¡Ese bastardo idiota me las va a pagar!- dijo enojada y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba finn

Q- ¡RACHEL ESPERA!- grito la rubia pero fue inútil pues la morena no la escucho así que ella también salió corriendo, necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

Mientras todos los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa pensando en que pedir…Rachel llego un pocoMUY enojada.  
R-¿DONDE ESTA FINN?- llego gritando

S- ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto sam asustado al ver la cara de la morena.

S- tranquila Rachel, está en el baño...- dijo Santana asustada cuando vio que la morena fue directo al baño así que decidió ir a pararla.

S- haber haber Rachel tú te quedas AQUÍ.- dijo Santana mientras agarraba a Rachel de la cintura.

R- ¡Sueltamente Santana y déjame GOLPEAR a ESE ESTÚPIDO!

S- Créeme que yo siempre lo quiero golpear pero espera y dime que sucede...- dijo tratando de calmar a la morena

R- ¡MIRA Santana sueltamente y déjame ir por ese maldito!-dijo Rachel tratando de soltársela de Santana, mientras todos miraban impactados hacia ellas.

Y por fin salió del baño al que todos esperaban...  
F- ¿qué sucede aquí?.. ¿Por qué tantos gri..- pregunto finn sin poder terminar gracias al puño de la morena en su boca.

F- ¿PERO QUE MIERDA?- exclamo enfadado y cuando se iba abalanzar a la morena, puck agarro de él fuertemente y Santana juntó con sam agarraban a Rachel.

R- ¡ESO TE PASA POR AMENAZARME IDIOTA!- grito Rachel mientras intentaba zafarse de los agarres de sam y Santana.

F- ¿DE QUE CARAJO HABLAS?, aaaaauch- Grito finn mientras era agarrado por puck y agarraba su herida, le salía mucha sangre del labio.

R-¡PUES ME AMENAZASTE CON QUE ME ALEJARA DE QUINN SI NO NOS IBAS A QUITAR EL CAMPO A LAS TITANES!

F-¿eso qué?- pregunto más calmado y tratando de sonar como que lo que hizo no estuvo mal.

R- ¡QUINN Y TU YA NO ANDABAN!- grito rachel y después le dijo a santana en el oído- san sueltamente para poder darle otro golpe por favor.

P- ¡Viejo eso está mal!- dijo puck apoyando a su amiga.

M- si finn- dijo Mike.

B- ¡Te acusare con lord tubbington!- está de más decir que era brittany.

Q- finn será mejor que te vayas por favor...- dijo la rubia procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar, ahora entendía la actitud de la Morena y otras cosas.  
Finn miro a todos enojado y se fue rápidamente de ahí pateando sillas como de costumbre.

K- ¿Rachel estas bien?- pregunto Kurt preocupado por la chica, esta se había quedado callada cuando el chico salió de ahi.

R- claro Kurt, perdón por todo este escándalo, no fue mi intención chicos, es sólo que me entere y me dio mucho coraje y más que nada la amenaza que me dio y eso de…

M- Rachel está bien no te preocupes..- dijo Mercedes tratando de animar a la morena

R- gracias Mercedes.

P- si mi sexy judía aquí no paso nada...- dijo el chico pasando su brazo por los hombros de la morena en señal de apoyo

T- claroo Rach- dijo tina

R- graciaaaas chicos especialmente a sam y a Santana gracias por agarrarme aunque les pedí que me soltaran jaja.

S y S- descuida Rachel...

R- miren para compensarlo que les parece después de aquí vamos a la fiesta de hanna, una porrista nueva, me dijo que están totalmente invitados.  
Rachel vio como todos sonrieron, señal de que les había encantado la idea, hasta que Kurt habló.

K- próxima parada, ¡fiesta de hanna ! – dijo emocionado

R-¡SI!

Los chicos terminaron de comer y al ver la hora decidieron irse para poder arreglarse para lo de hanna. Y mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida de six flags, quinn fue directo hacia rachel que estaba muy entretenida con su celular.

Q- lamento lo que paso con finn-dijo sinceramente al llegar a un lado de la morena

R- descuida rubia, tú no tenías idea…

Q- si… am… bueno, cambiando de tema, veo que decidiste ir a lo de hanna…

R- sí, tengo ganas de despejar mi mente un rato- dijo por fin guardando su celular y prestándole atención a la rubia

Q- que bien…

R- ¿tu iras?

Q- ¡claro que sí!

R-¡sí!- susurro para ella.

Q-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto extrañada

R-am… nada… yo-yo

K- ¡CHICAS!, ¡OTRA VEZ SOLAS HASTA ATRÁS!, ¡VAMOS, APURENSE!- grito kurt haciendo que las chicas se pusieran rojas de la vergüenza… de nuevo.

* * *

**WUJUUUUU HOLAAAA! AQUI LES TRIAGO OTRO CAPITULO, QUE POR CIERTO ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, ESPERO QUE EL DE USTEDES TAMBIEN :)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! por todoooooooooos lo comentarios, ustedes me animan a seguir, los amo.**

**contestare algunos reviews:**

**fernanda: ME ENCANTA que te encante mi fic, jajajaja y tambien me encante que ames el personaje de rachel, esa idea fue la principal de este fic!, la verdad yo queria hacer asi a mi rachel porque ya estaba harta de la "rachel sufrida y no popular"**

**guest: jajajaaj una amiga me pregunto lo mismo!, pero es que no me di a entender muy bien, lo siento, cuando dice finn: yo me las arreglare para que figgins no les preste el campo mas, me referia a que no se los iba a prestar ni para jugar, osea ya no iba a ver titanes femenil, pero el punto tambien es que, en el campo de la escuela tiene todos los recursos para poder entrenar y asi jajaj me explico? es que soy un asco explicando jajaja**

**vale: dejame decirte que le atinaste a algo muy importante que va a pasar en unos 2 capitulos mas, tal vez habra un pretendiente, tal vez no... la la la la todo puede pasar...**

** y creo que con este le respondo a todas: YA PRONTO HABRA FABEERY!, no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo, tengo asuntos planeados que se que les va a gustar a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras,asi que, tranquilas! jajaja pronto pronto pronto**

**bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, las amo, gracias por dejarme su review.**

**pd: tarde un poco porque este capitulo tenia demasiados, pero, DEMASIADOS errores, es neta, no se si lo escribi con los pies o que rayos y me tarde en corregirlo, ahorita que lo pienso creo que hubiera tardado menos si lo hubiera escrito de nuevo... jum... tal vez jajaj bueno espero que lo disfruten,y si quedan errores pues lo lamento :c**

**SALUDOS**

**pd2: DEJENME SU REVIEW, SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**

**pregunts: que creen que pase en la fiesta de hanna? eeeeh eeeeeh eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

_**"confesiones"**_

**holis, aquí nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste...**

**pd: este lunes regrese a clases buuuh, mis vacaciones terminaron, así que imagino que la mayoría también.**

**Les deseo lo mejor este regreso a clases!**

**pd2: aqui contare un poco mas del pasado de rachel, después contare el de quinn, no se me desesperen.**

* * *

Habían salido de Six Flags antes de lo planeado, eran las 8 de la noche, así que los del glee club fueron a sus casas a bañarse y cambiarse para ir todos a la fiesta.

Rachel se había salido de bañar, cuando un dolor en la mano la hizo gritar de dolor.

R- aaaaauch- grito y se miró la mano- ¿pero qué mierda?, mi mano esta toda morada e hinchada, pues claro, como no iba estar así, si golpee a un árbol, finn hudson.- hablaba con ella misma

Rachel tuvo que ir a ponerse algo en esa mano y vendársela si no quería que se le hinchara mas, la quarterback de las titanes no se podía dar el lujo de andar lastimada y más si se enteraba la coach beiste que el golpe fue por una pelea, posiblemente la regañaría hasta morir.

Una vez que su mano estuvo vendada se fue a cambiar, decidió no ir demasiado arreglada, pero si iba lo suficientemente sexy para una fiesta.  
Se miró por última vez en el espejo y se fue a lo de hanna.

Fueron como 20 minutos de camino hasta que por fin llego, la casa estaba realmente bonita, había demasiada gente, estaban los del equipo de fútbol varonil afuera tomando cerveza y otros estudiantes que no conocía, así que decidió entrar.  
-¡RACHE! ¡Holaaaa!- llegaba una chica ya algo tomada para abrazar a la morena y luego irse.  
R- holaa... Am.. Tu.-dijo rachel desconcertada por la actitud de la chica, que ya se había ido.

-¡RACHEL!, ¡EL PARTIDO ESTUVO ASOMBROSO!- ahora llegaba un chico de hockey para levantar su mano y que la morena las chocara.

Rachel siguió caminando, aunque era un poco imposible, no se podía caminar, en la casa ya nadie cabía, mientras más intentaba caminar para encontrarse algún amigo del glee club recibió mas halagos por el gran partido.

H- ¿Rachel?-preguntaba hanna tratando de ver si era la morena correcta… y si…- ¡RACHEL!- grito saludándole ya un lado de la morena

R- ah, ¡hola hanna!- dijo Rachel mientras la rubia le daba un beso en la mejilla.

H- ¡gracias por venir!, yo quería que estuvieras aquí…

R- ¿enserio? Yo no creo que hiciera falta...- dijo Rachel gritando porque la música estaba a todo volumen y refiriéndose a la casa llena.

H- es que muchos al saber de la fiesta se anexaron, yo ni los invite...

R- si quieres los saco de esta fiesta eeeeh…-exclamo bromista

H- jajaja nooo, por lo visto acabas de salir de una pelea- dijo hanna mirándole la mano.

R- ¡jajaj que inteligente y observadora!-dijo guiñándole un ojo

H- ¡ven! Vamos por un trago...-grito hanna mientras jalaba a la morena de la mano entre toda la gente para poder llegar a la barra donde estaban todas las bebidas

Así pasaron los minutos, Rachel después vio a unos cuantos del glee club, Mercedes le dijo que todos habían ido pero como en la fiesta había mucha gente, no sabía dónde estaban.

Y después esa persona llego, si, esa rubia que últimamente absorbía los pensamientos de la morena y por mas que esta lo negara, era cierto, la rubia lucía realmente sexy, posiblemente era la mas sexy, bueno, ¿a quien engañamos con "posiblemente"?, era la mas sexy, bella y sensual chica de toda la jodida fiesta, no!, DE TODO EL JODIDO MUNDO, pero la morena lo negaba como siempre... necesitaba ir con la rubia, con quinn, necesitaba hablarle, pero hanna estaba con ella y no podía hacerle eso, así que decidió no ir, después su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, muchos dicen que todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y rachel había entendido por fin esa expresión. Juntó con quinn entraba ese finnepto muy sonriente, eso hizo que le doliera más de lo que le dolía la mano.

R- hanna ven... Baila conmigo- dijo Rachel jalando a hanna de sus amigas y mientras iba a la "pista" de baile se echó 3 shots de mezclas de bebidas demasiado fuertes, mas los vasos de cerveza que había estado tomando, definitivamente ya no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, ya no pensaba con mucha claridad.

Quinn al llegar vio a sus amigas porristas, así que fue con ellas, pero más que nada necesitaba saber donde estaba Rachel, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados esperando si podía alcanzar a ver alguna cabellera castaña, o a cierta morena, hasta que llego alguien por atrás susurrándole:

S- tu morena está bailando muy pegadita con hanna- dijo una bromista santana y Quinn volteo para donde estaba bailando la gente, y si, Rachel estaba muy pegadita con hanna, así que decidió bailar.

- ¿Quinn, quieres bailar?- llego un jugador de americano hacia ella.  
Q- por supuesto- dijo sin saber porque, sus celos volvían hablar por ella.

Rachel empezó a sentir como ese bailé se le estaba yendo de las manos, ella tenía a hanna de la cintura mientras esta le bailaba muy pegada a ella, después hanna agarraba las manos de la morena y las pasaba por sus increíbles curvas, necesitaba parar eso, no quería hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.

En cambio Quinn bailaba con un tipo extraño que sólo le quería tocar el trasero, ella miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Rachel y hanna así que decidió ir hacia allá, ya no lo soportaba necesitaba separarlas.

Mientras caminaba decidida a separar a esas dos se dio cuenta que necesitaba un plan, no podía llegar así como si nada, se miraría patético, después vio a un jugador con una cerveza en la mano, listo, ya tenía el plan.

Q- ¡uuuuuy lo siento!- llegaba Quinn por en medio de las dos, separándolas y bañando a hanna con la cerveza que tenía en la mano.  
H- ¡pero qué rayos!- exclamo enojada al sentir la bebida recorrer por su cuello y su ropa.  
Q- lo siento hanna, no-no fue mi intención- dijo la rubia con una cara de arrepentimiento mas fingida de todo el mundo.  
Y hanna enojada se tuvo que ir a cambiar.

R-¿am Quinn?- pregunto rachel con una sonrisa traviesa  
Q- ¡hola Rachel!, no te había visto-grito la rubia y de nuevo fingiendo- lamento lo que paso-dijo refiriéndose a lo de hanna  
R- no hay problema, ¿quieres ir afuera?- le dijo Rachel en el oído a la rubia por culpa de la música y vio como esta daba el sí con la cabeza.

Ya estando afuera se sentía mejor, no había tanto ruido, y casi no había gente, no como hace rato.

R- no sabía que tomabas rubia- dijo Rachel mientras tomaba cerveza desde su vaso.

Q- ¿qué? ¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto ingenua pues ella casi no tomaba y muchos lo sabían

R- pues lo que le tiraste a Hanna era cerveza- explico de nuevo con una sonrisa traviesa

Q- aw... eso... si, si tomo- dijo tratando de sonar convincente, posiblemente rachel ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo que en verdad había sucedido.

Q- ¡ooh por dios Rachel! ¿Cómo está tu mano?- pregunto muy preocupada al ver la mano vendada de la morena y bueno, así aprovechaba para cambiar de tema.

R- creo que está bien, después de haber golpeado al árbol de tu novio.- dijo rach con un tono de celos, pues las copas de más no estaban ayudando y al ver a quinn entrando a la fiesta con finn le había dañado mucho.

Q- Querrás decir EX- corrigió de inmediato

R- aaah ¿no has regresado con él?- pregunto de nuevo molesta.

Q- am no Rachel, yo opino que dejes de tomar.-dijo la rubia extrañado por la actitud de la morena mientras le quitaba su vaso de cerveza

R- pues no me importa- dijo tratando de meterse a la casa pero una mano sujetándola la detenía.

Q- ¿Rachel que sucede?-pregunto molesta

R- nada Quinn, ahora por favor déjame regresar a la fiesta.-dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de la rubia

Q- ¿sabes Rachel?, ¡YA ESTOY HARTA de que me hables así sin saber porque!, primero fue en six flags y después me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora, también me estás hablando mal y te portas así, como una idiota, yo solo intento hablar un poco contigo, porque es agradable cuando estoy contigo, ¡claro! ¡Cuando no te comportas como lo estás haciendo AHORA! – exclamo quinn enojada mientras explicaba todo eso rápidamente.

R- aw… mhm… yo… yo…- realmente le había impactado lo que la rubia le había dicho- lo siento ¿vale?, lamentablemente tienes razón, soy una idiota la mayoría del tiempo y lo siento- dijo apenada

La rubia se le quedo mirando a los ojos por unos segundos y decidió hablar, ahora se sentía horrible por decirle eso a la morena.

Q- si… bueno, no eres idiota, creo que me pase un poco en decirte eso, yo… yo no creo que seas así- ahora la rubia era la apenada

R- ¿sabes?, ya no quiero estar aquí- exclamo la morena de manera infantil y cambiando de tema.

Q- Jajaja yo tampoco rach- dijo la rubia un poco más calmada

R- que te parece si vamos aaaaaa... Mmm… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir Quinn?- le pregunto cariñosamente

Q-¡cualquier lugar me parece perfecto!

Las dos se dirigieron a la moto de la morena, mientras esta le extendía la mano a la rubia para subirse, ya una vez que las dos estaban arriba, la morena encendió la moto y arranco hacia un destino fijo, la rubia no sabia nada pero vio como llegaron a la zona de edificios de lima y se estaciono en un hotel. Muy hermoso por cierto, pero era un hotel.

Q- ¿Ra- Rachel que- que hacemos en un hotel?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

R- jaja nonono jaja ¡no es lo que tú piensas Quinn!, espera, ahorita vas a ver, ven conmigo.-dijo mientras jalaba a la rubia de la mano y se introducían al maravilloso hotel.

J- ¿Rachel?, ¡racheeeeel!- exclamo un señor ya mayor, como de 50 años que al ver a la morena se fue directo a darle un abrazo.

R- ¡Jhon! ¿Como estaaas?-dijo aceptando el abrazo

J- bien corazón, y dime… ¿qué te trae al hotel?... ¿Nueva pretendiente?- susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo y miraba a la rubia.

R- jajaja no Jhon, sólo necesito que me prestes las llaves de arriba, por favor- suplico con su mejor cara de gato con botas.

J- mm… No sé si me deje mi esposa, esta algo enojada contigo porque no nos visitas...

R- dile que prometo venir más seguido... ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favooooooor!

J- mmm…- la miro con cara de enojado pero lamentablemente no se pudo resistir a la cara de la morena- aaah de acuerdo, ¡solo porque eres como mi segunda hija Rachel berry!-exclamo enojado con el mismo por caer de nuevo con la mirada de rachel.

R- jajaja gracias Jhon- Rachel agarro las llaves y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡te amo!

J- ¡si si si eso dicen todas!-exclamo con gracia

La morena solo rio por el comentario y agarro a quinn de la mano para subir por el elevador.

Q- ¿¡pero que fue todo eso!?-pregunto sorprendida

R- jaja luego te explico... Necesito que veas uno de mis lugares favoritos…-dijo mirándole a los ojos y ahí vieron como aun se sostenían de la manos, apenadas las dos se soltaron inmediatamente.

La rubia vio como llegaron al piso más alto, después subieron unas escaleras y Rachel abrió una puerta, habían llegado a la azotea.

Q- ¡woooow!- fue lo único que pudo expresar la chica al ver todas las estrellas y luces de los otros edificios y casas.

R- ¡¿esta genial verdad?!- pregunto emocionada

Q- si- dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel otra vez. Sus ojos habían quedado maravillados con la maravillosa vista que tenía enfrente.

R- mira ¿por qué no nos sentamos aquí?- pregunto mientras se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca para disfrutar mejor el paisaje, seguida por Quinn.

Q- ¡Este lugar está realmente hermoso Rachel!, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿quiénes son los señores?- pregunto muy emocionada

R- jaja ¿enserio quieres saber? es una historia aburrida...-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Q- ¡vamos cuéntamelo todo!- exclamo con un puchero

R- yo… no-no lose

Q-por favor… enserio quiero saber-dijo sincera

R-okey, todo empezó cuando era un poco rebelde...Después del entierro de mi padre Leroy digamos que hice muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento... Pero gracias a esas cosas conocí a esta hermosa pareja, Jhon y su esposa Mary, ellos son realmente encantadores...- narraba Rachel hasta que la rubia interrumpió

Q- pero... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para conocerlos?

R- okey… Ya voy para allá… rubia desesperada-añadió con gracia- ¿Donde me Quede?

-Aaah Si… Bueno, Jhon y Mary aparte de tener este hermoso hotel, tenían una tienda de antigüedades, ya sabes, esas en las cuales venden cofres, Libros, espadas, monedas, cosas de colección, pistolas...Y yo… Am... Yo… Después de la muerte de mi papá no sabía lo que hacía, así que fui a esa tienda, la cual ya había ido un par de veces y agarre un arma que me llamo la atención, le puse balas y me la guarde en un bolsillo, pero Jhon al ver que una niña de diez años tenía su mano en el bolsillo y se disponía a salir de su tienda le pareció sospechoso así que me pregunto sobre que tenía en la bolsa, yo…. Yo…simplemente me asuste y salí corriendo lo más rápido de ahí

Q- ¿un arma?-pregunto sorprendida- ¿para que querías un arma?

R- okey Quinn esto… Am... Esto que te estoy contando… ja- jamás se lo he dicho a nadie…

Q- está bien Rachel puedes confiar en mí- dijo Quinn mientras tomaba las manos de la morena y le daba una mirada sincera

R- de acuerdo- dio un fuerte soplido y prosiguió.- yo…yo tome el- el arma para tomar venganza.

Q- ¿venganza?, ¿a quién o para qué?-pregunto de nuevo sorprendida

R- quinn… ¿tú sabes de que falleció mi padre leroy?-pregunto sorprendiendo mas a la rubia con esa inesperada pregunta.

Q- yo… creo que no sé muy bien… pero si no quieres contármelo esta bi…

R- por las drogas- interrumpió a la rubia con esa respuesta breve, tampoco quería entrar en detalles de la muerte.

Q- ¿y la venganza?

R- era para el vendedor, el que le vendía la droga a mi padre-dijo con una mirada de odio y siguió con la historia

R-Salí lo más rápido de la tienda y llegue a la casa del narcotraficante, era una casa realmente bonita, me pare en su ventana y vi como una excelente familia estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, recuerdo muy bien lo que vi, estaba una pareja sentada en el sofá, el señor tenía una bebé de unos seis meses en sus brazos, mientras dirigía sus labios a su esposa y la besaba con una tremenda ternura. En la otra esquina del sofá se encontraban dos niños, ellos ya estaban más grandes, uno parecía de 3 años y el otro de 5 años, los dos se habían quedado totalmente dormidos y recargaban sus pequeñas cabecitas uno con el otro, la escena era realmente hermosa, pero yo tenía un objetivo y no me podía echar para atrás, así que desde la ventana apunte al señor con mi pistola y sostuve el gatillo, cerré mis ojos para pensar por última vez si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no, pero en realidad no estaba pensando, y cuando estuve a punto de tirar del gatillo oí una vos detrás de mi…

***flashback***

- ¿enserio piensas destruir a una familia, hermosa?- dijo amablemente un señor algo grande.

R- ¡La familia del mismo idiota que destruyo la mía!- exclamo una pequeña rachel muy enojada mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del señor.

- Pero… ¿cómo quieres que ese bebe crezca sin su papá?-señalo al bebe que se encontraba en los brazos del padre- O, esos pequeños que se encuentran dormiditos, dime… ¿qué sentirán cuando lo que los despierte sea un balazo en la cabeza de su padre...¿no los vas a traumar?... ¡Y ni se diga la esposa! Ella es la que resolverá todos los platos rotos del marido, Dime, ¿eso es justo?- dijo el hombre haciendo tratar razonar a la pequeña Rachel.

R- ¡es que usted no sabe lo que ese señor ha hecho!- exclamo con un nudo en la garganta mientras volteaba a mirar al hombre que le estaba hablando y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que el señor era el dueño de la pistola, el dueño de la tienda.

J- ¿y que ha hecho pequeña? Vamos, baja el arma y cuéntame…

R- ¡Noo!- exclamo más enojada y apuntándole al vendedor de drogas en la cabeza.

J- Vamos hija, dime ¿por qué una pequeña hermosa como tú, tiene tanto odio en su corazón?, Pero baja el arma y cuéntame por favor yo haré lo posible para ayudarte…  
(Rachel bajo el arma y empezó a llorar)

R- ¡ese señor mato a mi padre!-apunto con su mano al hombre dentro de la casa

J- ¿cómo?

R- ¡Le vendía drogas a mi padre y por su culpa se murió y nos dejo a mi otro papá, mi hermano y a mi solos!- dijo llorando

J- ¡pero cariño no estás sola! Tienes a tu otro papá y a un hermano que cuidar

R- ¡pe-pero hay que hacer justicia!

J- ¡claro que sí!, pero no con tus propias manos cariño, te meterían a la cárcel, ¿eso quieres?-preguntaba el señor y de nuevo con demasiada dulzura.  
R-Noo-dijo demasiado triste

J- porque no dejas que yo me encargue de esto, vamos, dame el arma…-extendió su mano

***Fin del flashback*  
**R- Al final le di el arma y nos fuimos de ahí, el me llevo a su casa y ahí fue donde conocí a su esposa que por cierto cocina de maravilla y después me llevo al hotel para que conociera su lugar favorito, la azotea, el cual se ha hecho mi lugar favorita también, Jhon después fue hablar con mi padre, jamás le dijo lo que realmente paso, sólo le dijo que me había robado algo de la tienda y que después de hablar conmigo vio que necesitaba ir a un psicólogo para que me ayudara con la muerte de mi padre...

Q- Pero ¿y qué paso con el vendedor de drogas?- preguntaba la rubia muy emocionada por la historia, realmente le había impactado.

R- Jhon cumplió con su palabra e hizo que al tipo lo metieran a la cárcel…

Q-Wooow, Rachel esto... Esto es... Es... Wooow, yo... Yo... me-me gusto que confiaras en mi, enserio, tu niñez fue muy fuerte…

R- si pero gracias a mi psicólogo james estoy muy bien, la verdad el me ayudo mucho, de hecho él y Jhon son los únicos que saben de lo que realmente paso... y bueno… Am... Tu…

Q- y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me lo dijeses, gracias por tenerme esa confianza, yo-yo… estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

R- de hecho hay algo que debo decirte Quinn... Amm… Últimamente tengo la necesidad de contarte mis secretos más profundos y de estar contigo... La verdad no se qué me sucede amm... A mí nunca me había pasado algo así… Y pues..-

Q- ssssh tranquila- Interrumpía a la morena– A mi pasa absolutamente lo mismo, no sé qué me sucede pero últimamente tengo la necesidad de hablarte y de hacerte reír, de estar contigo, de que Me… Me abrases.- confeso la rubia para después hacer la señal de " tengo frío", esa que usan las mujeres al tallarse los brazos mientras tiemblan de frío.

R- y yo tengo la necesidad de prestarte mi chaqueta jajaja- dijo con gracia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a Quinn- y créeme, ¡casi no la presto!- termino de decir bromeando

Q- ¿entonces me siento afortunada?- pregunto coquetamente mientras se acercaba a Rachel inevitablemente.

R- mm... tal vez…Sólo un poco...- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba más...

Hasta qué paso lo inevitable, se volvieron a besar, solo fue un pequeño roce de labios para que las dos se sintieran en el cielo, pero cuando Quinn quiso profundizar ese beso Rachel la paro.  
R- Quinn no podemos hacer esto... Yo-yo Salgo con Marissa...- dijo nerviosa mientras miraba a Quinn directo a los ojos.

Q- lose Rachel, pero no puedo dejar de tener esas ganas de besarte, cada día te deseo más y no sé qué me pasa- confeso la rubia desesperadamente mientras se volvía a acercar a Rachel.

La morena esta vez cortó las distancias y se volvieron a besar, las cosas se iban a intensificar de nuevo pero la morena separo delicadamente a quinn con su mano en el pecho.

R- no, lo siento Quinn pero no puedo, esto que siento aquí (agarro la mano de Quinn y la puso en su pecho) es sólo pasajero...

Q- Pe- pero ¿quién te dijo que es pasajero?- pregunto mirando a la morena a los ojos.

R- ¡por favor Quinn! Eres la persona más heterosexual del mundo... Sólo te pido que por favor esto que sucedió aquí, guardarlo solo para nosotras, yo se que está mal guardar esta clase de secretos pero fue un error y no quiero lastimar a marissa… ¿de acuerdo?

**_¡NO RACHEL! NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO, TAL VEZ SI SEA HETERO, PERO TU ME GUSTAS, TAL VEZ SEAS LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE ME GUSTA, NO, CORRECCIÓN TU ERES EL ÚNICO MALDITO SER EN ESTA TIERRA QUE ME GUSTA, ¡VAMOS, TERMINA CON MARISSA Y PÍDEME EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE SEA TU NOVIA PARA PODER BESARTE ESOS INCREÍBLES LABIOS!- esta de mas decir que esta era quinn gritándole a la morena en sus pensamientos._**

R- am… ¿quinn?-pregunto nerviosa al ver a la rubia en otro mundo

Q- ah, lo siento, me fui… pero, está bien Rachel tienes razón, esto es... Es un error...- dijo la rubia mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas.

R- bien, creo que es hora de irnos, vamos, te llevo a tu casa…

Q- no Rachel está bien puedo pedir un taxi...

R- ¡Claro que no Quinn!, yo te traje yo te llevo ¿ok?- dijo la morena amablemente.

Q-esta bien- término de decir la rubia, pero tenía dos razones por las cuales no se quería ir con la morena, la primera, no la quería ver o iba a terminar llorando, segunda, ya era algo tarde y no deseaba que lo que le ocurrió el otro día mientras andaba sola por la noche, volviera a pasar.

Mientras las dos bajaban por el ascensor, pudieron sentir que el aire estaba algo tenso, si es que saben a lo que me refiero, solo había miradas incomodas, definitivamente fue el momento más largo de todas sus vidas.

Después de que la morena se despidiera de Jhon fue y dejo a Quinn a su casa, y de nuevo regresamos con los momentos incómodos, al llegar a casa de la rubia no supieron como despedirse, mientras una extendía la mano la otra extendía sus brazos, así que las dos optaron por despedirse con un apretón de manos, algo sencillo y sin compromisos.

Al ir en camino hacia su casa, la morena pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, que fue realmente raro, ella no amaba a Quinn, posiblemente era atracción porque ella amaba a Marissa o eso creía…

La rubia al llegar a su casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras vio que eran casi las 12 de la noche así que posiblemente todos estaban dormidos, se puso la pijama y se acostó a llorar, ¿pero por que lloraba si ella no amaba a Rachel?, esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en la cabeza de la rubia, probablemente lo mejor de todo fue cortar todo eso que estaba pasando, no era lo correcto, Rachel estaba con Marissa y ella pues… Era hetero, bien lo había dicho la morena...  
Intento dormir pero simplemente no podía todo lo que había pasado, el que la morena le contara su secreto, el beso, le hacia sonreír y quería seguir viviéndolo.

Mientras Rachel al entrar a su casa vio que las luces de la sala se encendieron...

H- ¿hija que pasó? ¿Por qué llegas tan temprano?- pregunto su padre preocupado

R- si quieres me voy- dijo algo intolerante

H- sabes que no lo digo por eso... Lo digo porque nunca llegas temprano si estas en una fiesta...

R- aaaah… Es que la fiesta no era de mi agrado...- dijo Rachel más tranquila.

H- ¿qué paso mi amor?, te noto algo extraña, tal vez ¿desanimada?

R- ¿papá te puedo preguntar algo?

H- claro hija-dijo Hiram cariñosamente

R- ¿qué pasa cuando empiezas a sentir cosquilleo en el estómago con una persona pero tu estas con otra persona y crees sentir lo que sientes con la otra pero posiblemente sólo es tu mente que quiere hacerte creer que la quieres cuando en realidad quieres a la otra?- pregunto la morena rápidamente y confundiendo a su padre

H- Woow Woow alto mi amor no te entendí... Explícate mejor

R- de acuerdo... Mira...-resoplo con frustración - Siento que me estoy enamorando de una persona, pero yo ya estoy con otra, con la cual según yo ya sentía eso, eso especial, pero posiblemente mi mente me quiere hacer creer que es amor y no lo es...

H- cariño te diré una frase que me dijo tu abuelo justo cuando le pregunte algo muy parecido a tu edad:  
si amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo, elige a la segunda, porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te habrías enamorado de la segunda-contesto sabiamente  
R- eso… Am... Eso creo que tiene mucho sentido papá- dijo sonriente- ¿y que le preguntaste al abuelo?-pregunto con curiosidad

H- jaja, le pregunte que si el sentir algo por otra persona mientras yo estaba con otra era engañar… y que debía hacer, tu sabes que muchas veces a esa edad no sabes que sientes en realidad, pero yo si lo sabia, estaba muy seguro...

R- ¿y qué decisión tomaste?- pregunto demasiado impactada por lo que le estaba contando su padre, ¿acaso, había alguien mas aparte de su padre leroy?

H-la segunda persona-dijo sin pensarlo

R- ¿cómo sabes que era la correcta?

H- simplemente lo sabes, y déjame decirte que fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en toda mi vida…- dijo algo sentimental

R- ¿sí?, ¿Por qué?

H- porque estuve 25 años de mi vida con esa persona, y tuve unos increíbles hijos-dijo sorprendiendo a rachel con la respuesta.

R- espera... ¿tu y mi papa se conocieron a mi edad? WOW eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿y fue amor a primera vista?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos

H- jajaja no lo creo mi vida- dijo recordando esos increíbles tiempos

R-¿por que no?-pregunto tristemente

H- porque tu padre era el gran quarterback de la escuela, y yo, bueno yo era el capitan del club de literatura, coro, ciencias y todos los clubs de nerds- dijo risueño

R- te entiendo, y ¿como se conocieron, si tenían dos mundos diferentes?

H- de acuerdo te diré, pero no te rías eeeh!-exclamo gracioso

R- lo prometo, lo prometo-dijo mientras levantaba su mano

H- entre al equipo de fútbol americano-confeso

por mas que la morena intento no reír, no pudo mas y soltó una gran carcajada

R- JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿QUE?, ¿TUU?! ¿HACIENDO DEPORTE?- pregunto incrédula al imaginar que el hombre que tenia enfrente, había estado en fútbol americano, al hombre que parecía que tenia dos pies izquierdos, no era para nada ágil y odiaba correr.

H- si, yo, entre al equipo solo para estar cerca de tu padre-dijo enojado por la burla de su hija pero al final se contagio de la risa

R- ¿y?, ¿que mas sucedió?, cuenta cuenta CUENTA!

H- tu padre me dijo que me ayudaría hacer menos nerd y que me iba ayudar hacer mas popular, así fue como pasamos mas tiempo juntos y terminamos enamorándonos, larga historia que luego te la contare mejor, ya es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y le daba un beso a su hija de buenas noches.- no te duermas tan tarde señorita-añadió con gracia

R- aaash, de acuerdo, aguafiestas!-exclamo bromista al ver como su padre evito contarle mas de la historia, tampoco quería insistir tanto, sabia que su padre hiram aun le dolía hablar sobre leroy.

La morena se levanto del sillón y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar a ese no tan pequeño lugar pero acogedor, la hizo sentir relajada, se puso la pijama y después se fue al cuarto de su hermano, lo vio tan tranquilo, dormido como un angelito, sin preocupaciones de la vida...  
Como amaba a su hermano!  
Así qué decidió pasar la noche con el, se acostó cuidadosamente a un lado de su Josh, le dio un beso en la frente, lo abrazo y mientras pensaba en quinn, y esa frase que le dijo su padre:la frase podía ser completamente cierta, ¿debería de hacer lo que dice la frase?, y entre sus pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**gracias por leer, aunque me tienen algo decepcionada, casi no me comentaron el capitulo pasado y yo NECESITO leer su reviews para saber si voy bien, si les esta gustando, si lo odian, si quieren que pase algo, si quieren que resuelve dudas, enserio, necesito sus reviews para que me den confianza de subir el siguiente, el siguiente y asi...**

**bueno eso es todo, ya se que tarde en subirlo pero estaba deprimida por eso, ha y porque ya entre a la escuela y me están matando con mucha tarea. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**"las fabray mueven el mundo de los berry"**

**Descargo: glee no es mio, si lo fuera, en el mundo no existiria la maldita tarea ! :c**

* * *

J- ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!- gritaba un pequeño josh emocionado mientras brincaba arriba de la cama con Rachel dormida.

R- ¡aaaah! ¡¿Qué paso enano?!- exclamo enojada y con los ojos cerrados.

J- ¡YA LEVÁNTATE!- gritaba mientras saltaba más y más.

R- pero a penas son las…- revisaba el reloj- ¡LAS 9 DE LA MAÑANA!, ¡por diooos!, ¡déjame dormir!, ¡ES DOMINGO!

J- ¿y qué tiene que sea domingo?-pregunto confundido- ¡TU me prometiste que hoy en la mañana me llevarías al parque a lanzar unos pases!- le reclamo

R- ¿enserio yo te dije eso?-ahora ella era la sorprendida

J- ¡SII!

R- ¿y no te puede llevar papá?

J- tenía trabajo, aparte… ¡TU LO PROMETISTE!- al parecer las promesas en la familia berry era algo realmente serio.

R- de acuerdo bájate para poder irme a cambiar...- al parecer no había salida

Después de 30 minutos, Rachel ya se había salido de bañar y cambiado, ahora bajaba por las escaleras para encontrarse con ese enano enfadoso.

J- ¿yaaaa?-preguntaba mas emocionado si eso era posible

R- ¿no vas a dejar que desayune?-pregunto la morena riendo por la actitud desesperada de su hermano

J- ¡NOOO! ¡Ya vámonos!

R- okey okey ya vámonos, moriré de hambre si eso es necesario- dramatizo un poco con el final

Josh al oir "morir de hambre" se sintió un poco mal, así que se quedo pensativo mientras estaba parado en la puerta de espaldas a la morena.

J-está bien, puedes tomar una manzana, ¡pero apúrate!

R-¿enserio? ¿Solo una manzana?-pregunto incrédula

J- y te estás acabando tu tiempo- exclamo mandón mientras la morena reía por las ocurrencias de su hermano

El parque quedaba como a 3 cuadras de su casa así que se fueron caminando, no es porque a la morena no le gustara usar su moto, no me malentiendan, pero es que casi no le gustaba subir a josh a ella, normalmente cuando lo subía era para una urgencia y en todo el camino siempre iba preocupada.

Al llegar al parque vio que a lo lejos estaba la menor de las hermanas fabray pero no quiso ir a saludar, lo más probable es que la mayor estuviera ahí, y sí se encontraba a Quinn no sabría qué decir, serían momentos incómodos nada más...

J- Listo, bueno yo hago una ruta y me lanzas el pase ¿ok?

R- está bien- dijo Rachel sin mirar a su hermano, pues buscaba a la mayor de las fabray, necesitaba saber si estaba ahí.

J- ¡PUES DAME UNA RUTA!- exclamo desesperado

R- oooh si, lo siento Josh, corre un 9...

Y así estuvieron como 10 minutos lanzándoselos pases y tonteando hasta que la morena escucho una voz...

¿Rachel?- pregunto alguien atrás de su espalda.

R- ¿Sofía? ¡hey hola!- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo

S- ¿como estas?

R- ¿bien y tú?- pregunto amablemente

S- también muy bien, y dime ¿qué hace una chica como tú en el parque un domingo por la mañana?- dijo la minirubia bromeando

R- pues…aquí traigo a este enfadoso a que juegue, mira- volteo hacia su hermano y le grito - ¡jooosh acercate!- el pequeño salió corriendo hacia Rachel- mira Sofía, el es Josh, mi hermano.

S- aaaaw es tan hermoso, ¡hola Josh!- expresó Sofía cariñosamente

J- hola -dijo un tímido josh- ¿es-es tu perro?

S- Aw no, es el perro de mi vecina, ella me paga por cuidarlo.

R- ¡Es hermoso!- comento mientras se inclinaba a acariciar al perro, que era un shi tzu bebe

S- ¿te gustan los animales?-pregunto curiosa

R- me encantan- expreso con una mirada de felicidad y un brillo en sus ojos.

S- Ya sé porque mi hermana está enamorada de ti- susurro para sí misma

R- ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto extrañada mientras acariciaba al cachorro

S-am… nada, cosas mías, y dime… ¿puedo lanzar pases contigo- con ustedes?- se corrigió de inmediato

R- claro claro... Oye sofí, una pregunta, ¿Quinn vino contigo?- pregunto Rachel tratando de parecer desapercibida.

S- si, llego conmigo pero se le olvidó su libro así que se regresó a la casa por él, pero ahorita en unos minutos llega.

Después de 10 minutos la rubia mayor llegaba al parque en busca de su hermana recorrió todo el parque con la vista hasta que vio a 3 personas a lo lejos, así que decidió acercarse, era nada más y nada menos que, ¡Rachel berry señores!, jugando con su hermana, un niño que no reconocía muy bien y el pequeño cachorro el cual correteaba lo más rápido que podía tratando de no ser aplastado, la escena era realmente bella, Rachel era una persona encantadora, era increíble cómo se llevaba con los niños, buenos tal vez su hermana no era una niña, pero jugaba como tal y eso le daba risa.

Ahora Rachel se caía y Quinn miro como su hermana y el otro niño se subían arriba de la morena para hacerle bolita y mientras ella gritaba y se reía el perrito le lamía la cara, Quinn decidió terminar con tanta ternura e interrumpió el momento.

Q- ¡heeey Sofiaa aquí estas!-exclamo con la ceja levantada al ver como Sofía aprovechaba el momento de "juegos" para estar en una posición comprometedora con la morena.

Sofía se levantó inmediatamente de Rachel y después Josh.

S- hey Quinn ya-ya lle-llegaste- exclamo nerviosa

Q- si…

R- ¡hola Quinn!- la morena interrumpió las miradas de las fabray mientras se levantaba del piso y se limpiaba el pasto

Q- hola Rachel, veo que te estaban matando-dijo con gracia

R- si, son algo abusivos-dijo con unos pucheros adorables

Q- y dime ¿a que jugaban?-pregunto cambiando de tema, que si no se iba tras los labios de Rachel después de ver esos hermosos pucheros

R- Estábamos jugando a lanzarnos pases, algo tranquilo, pero estos de acá- señalo a Sofía y Josh graciosamente- son unos agresivos-Quinn Empezó a reír era una escena realmente graciosa

Q- ¿pero quién es ese pequeño hermoso de ahí?- pregunto mientras señalaba dulcemente Josh

R- aah, el es Josh mi hermano

Q- aaaaw, eres el niño más guapo que he visto, ¡holaaa Josh!- exclamaba cariñosamente mientras se agachaba a la altura de Josh y la daba la mano.

J- holaa, ¿y tú eres?- dijo Josh tranquilo, y ahí es donde Rachel se dio cuenta que su hermano solo se ponía nervioso con Sofía.

Q- Quinn, mucho gusto guapo- dijo coqueta pero jugando

R- bueno Quinn… ¿quieres jugar?-**_di que si, di que si, di que si_**

Q- no gracias Rachel pero yo no soy de jugar a eso, y balones y no yo no gracias…

R- jaja está bien miedosa a los balones- dijo Rachel mientras salía corriendo con el balón y después le siguió Josh y Sofía

Q- YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A LOS BALONES- grito pero ya era inútil Rachel no la escucho, o eso creía ella porque la morena estaba risa y risa.

Después de otra vez estar 10 minutos jugando Sofía se dio cuenta que en cuestión de segundos la morena cambio su actitud de feliz a enojada así que desvió su vista hacia donde estaba mirando y era Quinn con un chico...

-¿pero porque una bella dama está sola en el parque?- pregunto un chico muy apuesto sentándose a una lado de Quinn.

Q- no es de tu incumbencia...

- oooh pero que ruda, y dime ¿que lees?-insistió

Q- Que Te Val Ga.- dijo Quinn enojada y lento sin ver al chico.

-okey creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, mi nombre es joe, mucho gusto..

Q- okey

J- ¿no me dirás el tuyo?- pregunto joe indignado- ¡pero que grosería!-exclamo con gracia

Q- aaaah está bien, ¿si te lo digo te vas de aquí?

J- no te puedo prometer nada- dijo joe hábilmente pero después vio la cara de enojada de la rubia y cambio su respuesta- de acuerdo

Q- me llamo Quinn, ahora largo...

J- y que pasa si te digo que me gusta tu nombre y que ahora no me puedo ir ...

***Del otro lado del parque *  
**S- ¿Rachel?, rachel, rachel- al ver que no le prestaba atención, dirigió su mirada hacia donde la morena miraba y ahora entendió el cambio de rachel.

S- ¡RACHEL!-intento de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios

R- aam si… ¿qué paso Sofía?- por fin miro a la minirubia

S- ¡oooh por dios! ¡Estás celosa!- dijo burlonamente mientras señalaba a su hermana y al tipo de rastas que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.-dando a entender que por eso estaba celosa.

R- ¿QUE? ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Pff… ¡por favor Sofía! ¡Claro que no! es sólo que ese tipo no se ve de confianza...

S- ¿tú crees? A mí se me hace muy apuesto...-dijo con gracia

R- ¡pues yo no lo veo así!, ¡tiene cara de idiota! Y por las cosas que trae en el cabello parece que no se baña- dijo amargamente y mirando con cara de asesina al muchacho.

S-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Estas súper celosa Rachel berry!- comento y esta vez riendo por la actitud de la morena

R-¡QUE NO!, mira ¿mejor hay que seguir jugando, si?

S- como tú quieras...- decidió dejar de molestar a la pobre chica

Para Rachel los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos intentaba no mirar hacia la banca donde estaba Quinn y ese idiota, pero era inevitable, ahora Quinn reía**_, ¿pero porque diablos reía? ¿Porque ese idiota la hacía reír?,_** necesitaba salir lo más rápido de ahí o su mente iba a explotar.

R- Sofía creo que me tengo que ir... Am… Hoy iré a ver a mi novia y ya se me hace tarde…-dijo mientras daba pequeñas miradas hacia la banca

S- mmm…Esta bien… pero ¿no te despedirás de Quinn?

R- aam... No, al parecer está muy entretenida con su amiguito - soltó sin pensarlo- bueno, adiós Sofía, ¡Josh vámonos! - le grito al pequeño que seguía jugando con el balón

La morena no alcanzo ni dar 5 pasos cuando la minirubia grito.

S- ¡rachel espera!, !mira!, el tipo ya se va, porque no te despides ahora si de mi hermana-dijo sonriente

R- de acuerdo vamos...- musito forzosamente mientras veía como el estúpido se despedía de Quinn de beso.**_ DE BESO, ¿Por qué maldita sea de beso? ¿PORQUEEEEE?, vamos rachel, ya deja estos estúpidos celos, ¿celos?, no, no lo son, es solo que me preocupo por quinn, claro como amiga, pero solo eso…_**

Q-¿rachel?-pregunto después de ver que la morena no le estaba prestando atención

R- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto volviendo en sí, y dejando de hablar con su yo interna.

Q- nada es solo que parecía que estabas pensando en muchas cosas a la vez… como sea, pregunte que si ya se cansaron- dijo Quinn alegremente

S- no pero Rachel se tiene que ir- contesto con un toque de molestia

R- si lo lamento pero ya es hora...

Q- ¿hora para qué?- pregunto interesada

S- Rachel va ir a ver a su novia- de nuevo interrumpió sin dejar hablar a la morena y con toque de disgusto.

Q-oooh pues que te vaya bien con am… Marissa- dijo la rubia dolorosamente, mientras había un silencio incomodo.

R- am… Si… bueno… gracias, adiós Quinn- dijo Rachel mientras besaba la mejilla de Quinn dulcemente- adiós sofí- se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

S- adiós rach, adiós josh-se dirigió al ojiazul

J- adiós Sofía- dijo tímidamente

Ya que los berry se habían ido Sofía se sentó en la banca donde estaba su hermana, y mientras observaba el horizonte.

S-se despido de beso contigo y conmigo no- susurro la minirubia, devastada porque la morena no le había dado beso como a quinn

Q-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con gracia, pues si había escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo su hermana, tal vez lo había dicho demasiado bajito, pero la tranquilidad del parque era tanta que hasta el caminar de una hormiga se escuchaba.

S- nada-dijo regresando en sí- y dime quinn fabray- oh oh solo cuando la llamaba así era porque la regañaría-¿Quién era ese chico con rastas en el cabello?-pregunto un poco enojada

Q- am… No sé, creo que se llamaba joe- contesto restándole importancia y un poco cortante

Sofia solo se le quedo mirando a los ojos a quinn, esa mirada que como hermana ya sabes que quiere decir, es el momento en cuando te das cuentas que entre las dos se pueden leer la mente y escuchas: _por favor quinn, ¡¿solo me dirás eso?!, ¡estuviste como media hora hablando con él!_

_Q- _De acuerdo, te diré mas, es cristiano y al parecer quiere entrar a mi escuela y nunca ha estado en una escuela porque sus padres decían que el ambiente iba hacer que se contagiara de la maldad, ¿feliz?- pregunto ya estresada

S- iuuuk no, ¡es un total fenómeno!-protesto libremente

Q- ¡claro que no!, es tierno que sea tan obediente con su religión.

S-¿y de perdida el friki estaba guapo?- pregunto sin prestar atención a todo lo demás que había dicho su hermana.

Q- Pues… normal- contesto sin mirarla a los ojos

S- ¿no me digas que te gusto?- pregunto sorprendida- ¡Qué asco!- y siguió con eso.

Q- ¿qué? ¡Claro qué No!, no me gusta y no seas grosera, no es un fenómeno.

S- uuuf menos mal porque Rachel...- de nuevo le importo poco que su hermana defendiera al friki

Q- ¿RACHEL QUE?- interrumpió desesperada al oír el nombre de la morena.

S-mmm… no sé si decirte esto... porque tal vez

Q- ¡SOFÍA DIMELO!, o te juro que te vas caminado a la casa... Y está muy lejos...

S- de acuerdo de acuerdo... – todo antes que ir a su casa CAMINANDO- ¡Al parecer a Rachel le dieron celos!- exclamo feliz

Q- ¿qué? ¿Enserio?...- pregunto desviando su mirada, estaba impactada por lo que le acababa de confesar su hermana.

S- si... Quinn… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Q- tus preguntas siempre me dan miedo... Pero… está bien, pregúntame

S-¿estás enamorada de Rachel berry?- pregunto sin más haciendo que la otra palideciera.

Quinn al oír eso no supo bien porque pero se puso nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, su hermana era muy directa y esa pregunta definitivamente no se la esperaba.

Q- ¿de dónde sacas eso?- refiriéndose a la pregunta y en esos momentos lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

S- no se solo te pregunto...

Q- pues que rara pregunta- dijo desviando su vista al cielo

S- ¿y?- pregunto dando un pequeño golpe en el piso con su zapato, signo de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Q- ¿y qué?- pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

S-¡QUINN! ¡Sólo dime!- exclamo Sofía ya perdiendo la paciencia, mientras la rubia mayor sabia que por más que evitara el tema, Sofía nunca se le olvidaría.

Q- no Sofía, no estoy enamorada de Rachel...- dijo de nuevo sin mirarle a los ojos...- mira mejor ya vámonos que tienes que ir a dejar a ese perro con la vecina.

S- ¿pero si te gusta?-Sofía solo quería que le dijera si

Q- ¿quién?

S- ¡RACHEL BERRY Quinn! ¡Aaaah por dioooos que lenta!- exclamo enojada

Q- heey no me digas lenta y ya te dije ¡que no!, mejor ya vámonos- dijo para después levantarse de la banca y dirigirse a su auto.

Rachel por el otro lado ya había dejado a su hermano, se había cambiado y se fue directo a la casa de su novia, al llegar toco la puerta, gracias a Dios sus padres no estaban.

R- hola amor...

M- ¡hola bebe!- exclamo alegre mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

R- ten, esto es para ti..- Rachel le llevo una rosa.

M- aaaaaww, gracias amor, ven entra...- dijo Marisa mientras iba a la cocina a poner su rosa en agua- ¿por qué no vamos a mi cuarto?-pregunto ya una vez estando a un lado de rachel

R- ¿a tu cuarto?- pregunto pensando en otra cosa

M- si porque ahí tengo más películas para ver...

R- oooh si películas… cierto... Pues vamos...

Al llegar al cuarto vieron las películas, y esta vez por decisión de la morena habían elegido la de actividad paranormal 4.  
Rachel tenía a Marissa entre sus brazos mientras empezaba la película.

M- Rachel…- hablo la pelirroja

R- ¿si Marissa?...-contesto sin mirarla pues la película ya había empezado

M- te extrañe mucho mucho muchooo

R- yo también amor- dijo Rachel mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la boca.

M- y dime ¿si fuiste a la fiesta de hanna?-pregunto curiosa

R- am… Si con los de glee club- contesto restándole importancia.

M- oooh ¿y qué más paso?

R- ¿y como que que más paso?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

M- pues sí… ¿Qué hiciste?, am... ¿A qué hora te fuiste?

R-aaaah, pues nada fuera de lo normal... Me fui temprano, como a las 10 de la noche, es que me estaba aburriendo sin ti...exclamo con puchero

M- aaaaw por eso te amo...

R- yo también Marissa.  
Después de 20 minutos ya nadie estaba viendo la película y todo se pasó al siguiente nivel de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de quinn todo estaba algo silencioso, los papas de las hermanas llegaban ese mismo día en la noche y estaban emocionadas de verlos, mientras esperaban, estaban viendo la tele, pero Quinn solo miraba su telefono y eso tenía desesperada a Sofía.

S- ¿puedes DEJAR de hacer eso?-dijo molesta

Q- ¿qué cosa?-pregunto desinteresada

S- estar viendo si marcarle o no...-dijo y señalo el teléfono de la rubia mayor

Q- ¡Sofía tu qué vas a saber!- le reclamo enojada

S- ah entonces ¿no le quieres marcar?

Q- ¡porque le debería de marcar si está muy ocupada con su novia!- dijo con un toque de celos.

S-¡jajaja wow wow espera! Yo nunca pensé en Rachel- dijo hábilmente la menor.

Q- ¿qué? ¡MIERDA! ¡VOLVI A CAER!, jaj eres realmente buena eeh...-dijo ya sabiendo que esa batalla la había perdido

S- lo sé...- dejando a un lado la modestia- Y dime ¿por qué le quieres marcar?

Q- es que… am… yo… te-te tenemos am.. Una tarea juntas y lo había olvidado- dijo mintiendo para zafarse de eso.

S-ooooh si Tareaa eeeh, pues yo que tu le marcaba para hacerla...- dijo Sofía siguiéndole el juego a su hermana.

Q- es cierto, le marcare- dijo decidida mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y encerrarse, Sofía sólo rodo los ojos por la actitud de niña enamorada de su hermana.

***En otro lado de Ohio***

R- mmm... ¿Lista bebe para la segunda ronda?- pregunto la morena mientras besaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pelirroja.

M- claro bebe...  
Y cuando todo iba a empezar de nuevo el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar.

M- no contestes...- dijo Marissa mientras besaba el cuello de Rachel.

R- de acuerdo- dijo pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y a sonar..- espera que tal si es importante- dijo la morena para terminar contestando.

**R-¿hola?**

**Q- ¿rachel?, soy yo quinn…**

**R- aah hola Quinn ¿qué sucede?**

**Q- am… Sólo te quería avisar am... Si- Si puedes pasar por tu uniforme de porrista, aquí lo tengo, sue me lo dio ayer.**

**R-am... Si está bien yo paso por el, ¿a qué horas puedes?**

**Q-solo puedo en este momento, es que saldré más tarde….-mintió**

**R- okey voy para allá, gracias Quinn.- dijo Rachel y colgó para poder cambiarse**.

M- ¿Que pasa bebe?

R- me hablo Quinn para que recogiera mi uniforme de porrista- dijo sin mas

M- pero… ¿Y porque lo tiene ella?

R- tal vez sue se lo dio para que me lo diera...

M- pero porque se lo dio a ella si sabe que yo soy tu novia.- protesto la pelirroja enojada

R- no se bebe, tal vez porque a ella la vio primero y se lo dio, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo Rachel mientras besaba a Marissa y salía rápidamente de su habitación.  
M- adiós - contesto aún con celos y tristeza.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las fabray, Quinn respiraba tranquila, no sabía porque, pero el saber que Rachel estaba en la casa de Marissa haciendo que tantas cosas con la pelirroja la estaba matando, y ahora que sabía que la morena iba hacia su casa la dejaba más tranquila.

Tampoco sabía que era realmente buena inventando cosas en el momento, bueno aunque todo era cierto, sue le había dado el traje de porrista pero ella pensaba dárselo el lunes en la mañana, pero como quería alejarla de Marissa se le ocurrió dárselo en ese instante.

Y Por fin Rachel había llegado a casa de Quinn y toco la Puerta...  
S- ¡hey hola de nuevo Rachel!, ¡pasa!-exclamo con gracia

R- gracias Sofia - dijo amablemente

S- vienes hacer el trabajo con Quinn- dijo sabiendo que era mentira de Quinn

R- ¿Qué- que trabajo?-pregunto aturdida

Q- Ninguno Rachel, Sofía esa loca, ¿por qué mejor no subes a mi habitación?- dijo Quinn mientras bajaba las escaleras y miraba feo a Sofia y esta se reía.

R- está bien- contesto mientras observaba la pelea de miradas que se estaban dando las fabray

S-oye rachel sabias que…

Q- ven rachel, arriba esta mi habitación...- quinn interrumpía a su hermana para jalar a la morena por las escaleras

R- ¡jaja Quinn ya sé dónde está tu habitación!- dijo Rachel haciendo que Quinn recordara la noche en que la morena la había salvado de esos tipos que no quería ni saber quiénes eran.

Al entrar a la habitación de la rubia, la morena pudo observar que su uniforme se encontraba extendido en la cama de la rubia

Q- Mira aquí esta tu uniforme - señalaba su cama - ya te lo planche, sue quiere que lo lleves esta semana para entrenar hasta el fin de semana que son las Nacionales y después ya puedes hacer lo que quieras con el...

R- jajaj sue tan amable como siempre…

Q- jajaj Si... Y dime ¿no te interrumpí ahorita que te hable?- Quinn realmente necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo con la pelirroja

R- aaaam... No...- dijo Rachel recordando lo que había pasado en casa de Marissa.- ¡wow Quinn que guitarra tan hermosa!- dijo Rachel cambiando de tema al ver la guitarra.- ¿es tuya?

Q- Si, bueno algo así jaja, es de mi Abuelo y en las vacaciones la dejo aquí y prometió que en las siguientes vacaciones me iba a enseñar, ayer la subí a mi habitación para tocar un poco, pero soy un asco- añadió con gracia

R- jajaj wooow, ¡es realmente hermosa!, ¿puedo?- pregunto Rachel algo nerviosa

Q- jaja claro Rach- dijo al ver que la Morena quería tocar algo…

R- yo se que esta te la sabes y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes  
**R**: I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
**_R- vamos canta conmigo…-susurro la morena_**

**Q**:Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

**RyQ:**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

**Q**:I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

**R:**This time I will be listening.

**RyQ:**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you? En esta parte de la canción ya era inevitable mirarse a los ojos y cantarse una a la otra.

**R:**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
**Q:**This heart, it beats, beats for only you

**R:**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's

**Q:**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
**R:(**It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
**Q:**My heart, my heart is your's  
**R:(**Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
**Q:**My heart, my heart is your's  
**R:(**Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
**QyR**:My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is...  
Las dos se miraban a los ojos, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero esta vez fue algo importante, el tocar esa canción, la favorita de las dos, el cantar lo que dice, que era realmente cierto, todo se les estaba yendo de las manos...

S- ¡Quinn mis padres llegaron!- gracias a Dios sofia llegaba a interrumpir el momento y después se fue de la habitación

Q- oooh gra- gracias Sofía...-contesto totalmente nerviosa

R- bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir… -dijo después de escuchar a la minirubia-Quinn me gusto am…Haber cantado contigo... Tu Cantas realmente hermoso…

Q- gracias Rachel igual tu, am… Y tocas de maravilla…dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

R- jaja am gracias,.. Bueno deja agarro mi uniforme...

Q- adiós Rachel- dijo mientras le iba a dar a la morena un beso en la mejilla pero vio como esta le extendió la mano entonces a la hora de extender la mano la morena se inclinó para darle un beso, terminaron abrazándose...

Q- te acompaño a la puerta…

R- vamos…-contesto nerviosa

J- ¡hijaaaaa ven a darme un abrazo!- decía judy al ver a Quinn bajar la escaleras.- am... Hola ¿y tú eres?- pregunto un poco desconfiada y con mirada de asco al ver a la morena

R- Rachel berry, mucho gusto señora fabray- le extendió la mano la cual nunca llego respuesta.

J- ¿ya te vas?- respondía de forma cortante

R- si… Am yo ya iba de salida, sólo vine a recoger mi uniforme de porrista..- dijo Rachel mostrando su uniforme.

Ru- ooh ¿tú también eres porrista?- pregunto el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

R- si bueno, sólo esta semana para ayudar a las porristas en la nacional…-respondió nerviosa, al parecer no le había caído nada bien a ninguno de los padres de las rubias.

Ru- ¿cómo está eso?- pregunto sin entender.

Q- sí, bueno papá es que Rachel es muy buena en los deportes, así que la entrenadora sue le pidió que nos ayudara en las nacionales este fin de semana, ella es la quarterback de las titanes-agrego orgullosa de la morena

Ru- ooh entonces ¿te gusta el fútbol americano? Ya tenemos algo en común- dijo russel bromeando.

R- si me gusta mucho...es mi deporte favorito-contesto amablemente- Bueno ya es tarde, lo siento señores fabray pero me tengo que retirar.

S-¿por qué Rachel no se queda a cenar mamá?- pregunto la minirubia maliciosamente

J- no lo creo Sofía, al parecer rachel se tiene que ir, ¿verdad?-pregunto con cara desafiante a la morena

R- si, lo siento Sofía, otro día será…

Ru- que te parece si hablas con tus padres y les avisas que te quedaras con nosotros a cenar…- dijo amablemente, extraño en russel - pensó quinn

R- yo... Am…

Q- si Rachel no quiere no la obliguen- dijo tratando de salvar a la morena de su familia loca.

R- está bien Quinn, no te preocupes, me encantaría, dejen le hablo a mis padres.

J- genial, iré a poner la mesa-contesto con un poco de ironía dándose media vuelta y yéndose de ahí, a todos se les hizo raro la actitud que estaba teniendo judy con la morena, si bien, judy era la amable y mas gentil de la familia fabray, bueno tal vez porque ella no tenía el apellido _fabray_.

S- Papá pedí comida de tu lugar favorito...-dijo interrumpiendo el incomodo momento

Ru- ¡muchas gracias cariño!- dije russel mientras abrazaba a su pequeña- rachel una pregunta, esa increíble moto que está afuera de la casa ¿es tuya?-pregunto impresionado

R- jaja si señor, ahí están mi ahorros de dos años-contesto con gracia

Ru- ¡esta increíble!-exclamo como un niño pequeño

Después de 20 minutos todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, russel las había puesto a rezar por los alimentos, la morena se le hizo extraño hacer eso, no es que nunca lo hubiera visto pero el hecho de que en su casa nunca lo hicieran, se sentía raro practicarlo ahora.

Ru- y dime Rachel ¿qué más haces aparte de estar en el equipo de las titanes?- pregunto interesado

R- pues también voy en glee club

Ru- ¡oooh a tu también te gusta cantar!

R- sí señor, es una de mis cosas favoritas, cantar.

Ru- pues me alegro que tu tiempo libre lo uses adecuadamente... Y dime ¿cómo te va en los estudios?- pregunto impactando a la morena

Q- papá ya basta- protesto con pena

Ru- tranquila Q si a Rachel no le molesta ¿cierto?- pregunto russel viendo a la morena  
R- no, todo bien, y si señor me va muy bien en la escuela, aunque no le mentiré señor, estar en el equipo de las titanes, me quita mucho tiempo, y algunas veces me va mal, pero siempre intento sobresalir-contesto amablemente

Ru- aaaah que increíble niña ¿no judy?- pregunto viendo a su esposa la cual solo asintió - tú no eres como el novio de mi hija- la morena palideció al oír eso, al parecer quinn no le contaba nada a sus padres- la vez que le preguntamos si le iba bien en la escuela, se puso tan nervioso y dijo: _sí señor, puro 10, ya ni debería de ir al colegio_- termino de contar la historia con una carcajada, la morena solo sonrió por la anécdota y quinn miraba su plato demasiado nerviosa.

R- bueno, es que finn, normalmente es así- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a quinn la cual no se atrevía a levantar su vista del plato.

Ru- y rachel, ¿no hay un chico especial en tu vida en estos momentos?-pregunto haciendo que la morena soltara una carcajada, quinn solo se le atoro la comida.- hija ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado ya una vez que se le paso la comida a la rubia

Q-mmhhm… si pa, muy bien…-dijo mientras miraba a rachel y le hacía caras para que no contestara eso que tenía en la mente.

Ru- ¿y bien rachel?-dijo para que la morena contestara su pregunta anterior

R- vera señor, a mi me gusta la va…

Quinn dejo caer sus cubiertos, haciendo un escándalo, todos la miraban extrañados, la única que se divertía de toda la situación era la pequeña Sofía.

R- déjame te ayudo Q-dijo la morena mientras se agachaba a recoger los cubiertos, quinn le dio doblada una servilleta sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y le dijo: _léelo_.

La morena inmediatamente leyó la servilleta: _no digas la verdad, por favor_. Al leerlo miro a la rubia sin entender bien porque quería que ocultara el hecho de que le encantaban las vaginas, bueno tal vez era muy grosero decirlo así pero era la verdad, rachel se enojo un poco por esa actitud.

Ru- bueno rachel, parece como si no me quisieras decir que tu corazón ha sido conquistado-dijo con gracia una vez que la las chicas habían tomado asiento.

R- es que no hay mucho que decir señor, por el momento estoy soltera, no creo poder tener el tiempo, si es que me entiende-contesto educadamente

Ru- y vaya que te entiendo, ¡tomaste una gran decisión!, deberías de convencer a quinn para que ahora solo se dedique a los estudios y al deporte, igual que tu.

Q- bueno ¿ya no?-dijo molesta- ¿por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?-añadió

Después de ese comentario de la rubia, russel entendió que posiblemente a su hija le molestara que hablaran mal de su novio así que cambio de tema, y se dedico a preguntarle más cosas a la morena, judy de vez en cuando hablaba.

¡La hora por fin había acabado!

R- señor creo que ya es hora para irme, es tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi padre- dijo Rachel mientras veía la hora y se levantaba de la mesa- gracias por la cena...

Ru- claro Rachel cuando gustes- dijo extendiéndole la mano-fue un placer haberte conocido-añadió amablemente, y por supuesto, sorprendiendo a todos por la actitud del hombre.

Q- ¡yo te acompaño a la puerta!- exclamo algo desesperada, necesitaba sacar a la morena antes de que su padre le preguntara más cosas… y bueno… también quería despedirse personalmente de rachel… si es que me entienden.

Q- oye Rachel lamento todo el sufrimiento que mi padre te hizo pasar...-dijo una vez estando afuera de la casa

R- jaja no te preocupes Quinn, todo bien...Gracias por la cena y por… Por el uniforme - dijo mientras levantaba el uniforme

Q- de nada Rachel… Espero que se repita, pero sin mis papas- dijo Quinn y luego vio su grave error- ooh no- no quise decir eso… Tu- tu sabes co- como amigas...-tartamudeo

R- jaja tranquila Quinn si entendí... Y me encantaría que se repitiera... Y tal vez podamos escuchar un disco de paramore juntas- dijo bromeando

Q- ¿sabes qué? Esa es una gran idea- dijo con una sonrisa

R- bueno am… Adiós Quinn...- dijo mientras besaba delicadamente la mejilla de la rubia

S- ¡oye! ¿Y para mí no hay beso?- pregunto graciosamente Sofía mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

Q- ¡jaja cállate Sofía!- contesto con cara de pena al ver como Rachel se reía

R-¿asi que la minifabray quiere beso eeeh?-pregunto con gracia

S- yo… am… yo - y antes de que pudiera decir otras cosa, sintió los fabulosos labios de rachel en su mejilla

R-adios sofí- dicho esto subió a su moto y se fue.

Q- ¿Sofía estas bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver como su hermana no se había movido ni un centímetro, parecía hipnotizada mientras sujetaba su propia mejilla, donde segundos antes habían estado los labios de rachel.

S- si hermana… estoy perfectamente bien…-dijo mientras miraba hacia la nada- ¡jamas me volveré a lavar esta mejilla!-grito emocionada mientras entro rápidamente a su casa, dejando a quinn sola en sus pensamientos.

Q- ya somos dos hermanita-susurro con una sonrisa en su rosto

Rachel al llegar a su casa vio que eran las 9 de la noche y no tenía nada de sueño así que decidió ver la televisión, suerte que estaba una de sus series favoritas, how i met your mother.  
Mientras Rachel reía y reía con la serie empezó a oír como alguien bajaba las escaleras...  
J- am... ¿Rachel?

R- ¡hola enano!, ¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto cariñosamente

J- la verdad no... ¿Puedo ver la tele contigo?

R- mm.. Bueno… ¡pero solo un rato eeeh!-exclamo con gracia mientras hacia espacio en el sofá.

Después de que Josh se había recargado en el brazo de Rachel la morena la pregunto algo que tenía duda desde la mañana.

R- josh... ¿Tú ya conocías a Sofía?

J- am… Si ¿por qué?- contesto un poco nervioso sin mirar a la morena

R- ¿ella va en tu escuela?- necesitaba conocer más información.

J- Si, ella es una diosa, todos están enamorados de ella...- y ahora Rachel entendía porque su hermano se ponía nervioso al estar con Sofía, ahora, todo estaba claro como el agua.

R- ¡jaja Josh! ¿no me digas que te gusta la mini fabray?- pregunto Rachel en tono de broma..

J- nooooooo…-conesto indignado- Ella... Es... Es... Popular, mayor que yo, es hermosa, am... Nunca se fijaría en mí… Tienes como mil pretendientes... Y no-no me gusta- dijo con la mirada triste mientras contaba todas las cosas por las cuales sofia nunca se fijaría en el.

R- aaaaaw bebe... ¡Tu estas muy pequeño aún! Yo se que luego encontrarás a alguien de tu edad y la enamorarás, y cuando tengas unos 12 años serás todo un rompe corazones.-contesto confiada

J- ¿tú crees?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

R- ¡claro Josh! Si eres súper guapo- dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la cabeza.

J- ¿pero que tal si Sofía está destinada a estar conmigo..?- pregunto el pequeño suspirando, era realmente tierno ver como josh estaba teniendo su primer amor y lo más curioso es… que tenía que ser una fabray.

R- ¡jajaja quien te viera Josh! ¡Estas enamorado! Tal vez cuando crezcas Sofía te ponga atención..

J-¿tu creeeeeees ?- pregunto mas emocionado si era posible.

R- jajaj claro enano- contesto mientas alborotaba cariñosamente el cabello de josh.  
J- ¡Gracias Rachel!, Me iré a dormir porque tengo mucho sueño...-contesto bostezando

R- jajaj descansa bebe- dijo mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches, al ver como su hermano desaparecía por las escaleras, se quedo pensando en esa confesión que le dio Josh, después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, su ultima y gran teoría fue: **Las fabray mueven el mundo de los berry.**

* * *

**!hola!, lamento tardar tanto, normalmente no tardo mas de una semana y esta vez lo hice y lo siento :c**

**pero es que enserio me estan dejando demasiada tarea todos los dias!, pero bueno, tratare de subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible, no tardare mas de una semana.**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta vez quise que observaran la relacion de hermanos que tiene rachel con josh y quinn con sofia, ademas de que el personaje de sofia me encanta jajaj**

**y que les parecio el que rachel por fin conocio a los señores fabray?, tal vez todo de un giro inesperado...**

**ahora contestare algunos reviews:**

**maida:**** bueno, siempre hay una primera vez no? jaja me alegro que te tomes tu tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y gracias por darme tu opinion.**

**guest:**** ya pronto pasara lo que quieres, pero como tu lo dijiste, todo a su tiempo... y si, lamento tardar en actualizar, prometo ponerme las pilas jeje.**

**guest****: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, la verdad yo nunca he estado con dos personas a la vez, se me hace lo mas horrible en el mundo, pero tienes razon, tendrian que quererse entre las tres, es algo raro pero finalmente complicado jajaj**

**y con este respondo a muchos: que bueno que le este gustando mi idea sobre rachel, este concepto diferente de ella fue lo principal que pense para hacer mi fic, la verdad es que ya estaba harta de la rachel "sufrida" como muchos dijeron :)**

**gracias por todo, por leer y dejarme su review, ya saben, su opinion es muy importante para mi. saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**"hacer las cosas bien"**

**Descargo: glee no es mio, todo es de fox y RM... ¿POR QUE DIOOS? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEE? :C**

**pd: buen inicio de semana, les deseo lo mejor ;)**

* * *

Ya era lunes, el peor día de la semana para Rachel y para el resto de la humanidad.  
Se levantó, hizo sus ejercicios matutinos, se bañó y cambio, no sabía si ponerse el uniforme de porrista o más bien no quería, le daba pena, pues ella no era de vestidos, faldas y esas cursilerías que le encantaba ver en chicas sexys.

Después de estar frente a su uniforme de porrista por 30 minutos, decidió ponérselo, tal vez estaba bien mostrar un poco la pierna, digo, era rachel berry, y ella tenía las mejores piernas del mundo.

Al llegar a la escuela, empezó a buscar a Marissa, necesitaba verla, cuando a lo lejos vio como Santana salía corriendo del pasillo hacia al baño, así que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba...

La morena al entrar al baño escucho como en uno de los cubículos se oían llantos, así que cerró la puerta del baño para que nadie más entrara y toco la puerta de ese cubículo...

R- Santana se que estas aquí...dijo la morena mientras se recargaba en la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba la latina.

S- ¡DEJAME SOLA BERRY!-exclamo enojada

R- no me iré, Sé que algo te pasa y quiero ayudar...-dijo algo tranquila, digo "algo", porque la verdad, le cansaba esa actitud de la chica.

S-¡¿POR QUE?! ¿Qué TE IMPORTA? ¡SÓLO VETÉ!- volvió a gritar enojada

R- mira Santana, ¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE ABRAS LA PUTA PUERTA!- espeto ya molesta, si santana quería gritos, gritos iba a tener y empezó a ver como se movía la perilla de la puerta, señal de que Santana por fin iba a salir.

S- ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA BERRY?! ¡A MI NO ME GRITAS!- grito mas enojada si era posible mientras se abalanzaba a rachel

R- ¡SANTANA YA DETENTE!- gritaba tratando de controlar los golpes dirigidos hacia ella- ¡DETENTE!- de nuevo grito para que la latina se detuviera, pero la chica era realmente fuerte y terminaron cayendo las dos, al caer se miraron y empezaron a reír.

R- jajajajajajaj quítate de encima por favor jajajaj- dijo sin parar de reír

S- jajajaja no puedo creer que llegáramos a los golpes jajaja

R- jajajaj lose... ¡eres una agresiva! – Exclamo con gracia- Ven párate...- dijo la morena mientras le extendía una mano y mientras se ponían de nuevo sensatas volvió a hablar.- ahora por favor Santana ¿me puede contar que sucede?- pregunto en forma muy dulce mirando directamente a los ojos de la latina

S-¿para qué quieres saber?- le reclamo pero de manera tranquila

R- Santana... A pesar de que no nos llevamos, me caes muy bien... y... Tu-tu… Me importas- dijo sinceramente  
Santana al oír eso que le dijo Rachel sintió como algo paso en su corazón, ¿sería cariño hacia la morena? Y de pronto le empezaron a brotar un poco de lágrimas.

S- yo... Am… Yo... Soy- Yo soy una estúpida- dijo tristemente y a la vez enojada

R-¿por qué lo dices?

S- porque... Tengo miedo de decirles a todos lo que siento por britt... Y ella está confundida o no sé lo que le pasa por su cabeza, pero, va a salir con el silla de ruedas...- protesto enojada

R- espera... ¿ella y- y artie?- pregunto realmente impactada

S- Si, al parecer él le pidió que fuera su novia y britt me acaba de decir que le va a decir que Si...

R- Esto es... demasiado impactante… y raro- contesto confundida

S- Si... Lo sé- dijo mirando triste hacia abajo

R- ¡Pues lucha por ella santana!, en lugar de estar triste, ¡ve y dile que lo van hacer público! ¡Qué quieres que todos se enteren de que se aman!

S- ¿estás loca berry? ¡Yo- Yo no estoy lista para salir del closet!-exclamo incrédula por las locuras de rachel

R- ¡es que, ponte en el lugar de brittany! ¿Tú crees que ella se siente feliz de que la tengas escondida?-pregunto enojada mirando a santana, esto ya parecía un regaño  
Santana al oír eso solo agacho su cabeza en señal de decepción y tristeza.

S- pero si le dice que si al silla de ruedas es porque no me ama...

R- tu misma lo has dicho antes, está confundida, posiblemente lo hace por lástima, o, para hacerte reaccionar y que le pidas ser su novia

S-¿tú crees?-pregunto ilusionada

R- si Santana es obvio, te quiere dar celos, mira, yo solo te voy a decir que brittany se ve que está enamorada ¿y tú? ¡Ni se diga! Así que lucha por ella, hazla tu novia, salgan juntas, posiblemente aún es muy pronto para que salgas del closet, pero puedes iniciar poquito en poquito, dile a los del glee club, luego le dices a tus padres, a tu abuela...

S- ¡tal vez tengas razón!- exclamo feliz, mientras abrazaba a la morena, sorprendiendo a esta, pues la latina no era una persona que diera abrazos

R- no, no "tal vez", yo siempre tengo la razón, soy la mejor- exclamo con un poco de soberbia

S- jajaja cálmate presumida- dijo Santana dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro- Rachel, necesito preguntarte algo…-dijo después de que las risas se acabaron

R- dime Santana-contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

S- ¿sientes algo por Quinn?-pregunto mirando directamente a Rachel

R- Woow que directa...- la pregunto le había caído como un balde de agua fría- Am… Yo- yo…. No... No lose, más bien no.-termino de decir

S- mira Rachel.. Tú me diste toda la confianza del mundo y quiero que sepas que tú también puedes confiar totalmente en mi...

R- gracias Santana, pero la verdad.. No quiero hablar de ese tema...-dijo la morena algo nerviosa mientras se ponía al lavar sus manos, todo lo que hacía con tal de no ver a la latina

S- ¿por qué Rachel? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¡SÓLO DILO!

R- SI ¡¿OK?! ¡SI SIENTO ALGO POR QUINN!- grito Rachel enojada perdiendo la paciencia y Santana sólo sonreía

S- no sabes lo bien que se siente oírte decir eso...-contesto feliz

R- ¿de qué hablas Santana? Esto está mal... Yo salgo con Marissa y creo que la amo... Yo no puedo sentir nada por Quinn... ella es hetero... tiene una familia difícil... a parte no se...- protesto agachando su cabeza..

S- como te complicas las cosas berry... Que dirías si yo te dijera que Quinn siente lo mismo que tu.

R- ¿QUE? ¡JAJAJAJ ESTAS LOCA! ¡Ella no siente lo mismo!

S- ¡aaaaaaah! ¡Ustedes son las personas más idiotas que conozco! ¡Todos saben que hay algo entre ustedes menos tu y Quinn !-exclamo desesperada

R- estás loca Santana... ¿Sabes qué? Me tengo que ir... Tengo clase...y ya sabes, ¡lucha por brittany!- y al decir eso la morena salió lo más rápido del baño sin darle oportunidad a que respondiera la latina, hasta que oyo como la chica salía del baño y le gritaba

S- POR CIERTO BERRY, ¡TE QUEDA INCREIBLE EL UNIFORME DE PORRISTA! ¿Cuándo ME DEJARAS TOCAR ESAS PIERNAS?-grito entre risas haciendo que la morena le sacara el dedo de en medio, claro, de manera divertida, la latina solo empezó a reír a carcajadas

Rachel iba caminando hacia su salón, iba un poco desconcertada por todo lo que le había dicho Santana.. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente de eso... hasta qué vio a Kurt recargado en su casillero escribiendo en su celular muy feliz.

R-¿pero con quien rayos te mandas mensajes de sexo Kurt hummel?- pregunto Rachel gritándole al oído a Kurt y asustando a este.

K-¿racheeel? ¡Oh dios! ¿De qué hablas? Estás loca...- exclamo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

R- ¡oooh por diooooos! ¡Es cierto!- exclamo demasiado sorprendida

K- ¡jaja NOOO!- dijo nervioso y cuando miro a la morena se quedo impactado por lo que miraba – ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Rachel berry vestida de porrista!

R- otro con la misma frase- dijo volteando los ojos

K- ¡Es que es algo de impactarse!, ¡WOW!, debo de admitir que se ven genial tus piernas, creo que me hare hetero por ti- exclamo con gracia

R- JA JA muy gracioso, lástima que yo no me haría hetero por ti, ya dime por que tanto misterio tras el teléfono-dijo para volver al tema anterior, necesitaba saber quien le estaba coqueteando a su hermanito

K- okeey te dire... Es sólo un chico- dijo recargándose en su taquilla

R- ¡poooor DIOOOOS Kurt! Parece que ya te acostaste con él, por esa cara que hiciste- protesto bromeando

K- ESTAS LOCA, sólo por eso ya no te contare nada- dijo e intento irse pero la mano de la morena se lo impidió

R- ya pues lo siento.. ¡Dime quien es!

K- de acuerdo… lo... Lo… Conocí en una fiesta...

R- oooh Noo… ¿Kurt que te he dicho? ¡Los chicos que se conocen en una fiesta nunca son enserio! ¡Sólo quieren jugar! – Exclamo preocupada

K- pero él es diferente- dijo el ojiazul volviendo a poner su cara de enamorado

R- mm... Bueno... Confiaré en lo que me dices... Pero, ¡tendrás que contarme más de el!

K- es súper atento, es súper SÚPER guapo...

R- pues necesito conocerlo para dejarte salir con el..- dijo Rachel con un poco de autoridad

K- jajaj ¡cálmate morena! ¡Que no eres mi papá!

R- pero eres como un hermano menor para mí, te amo y te protejo así que exijo conocerlo- dijo la morena un poco pesada

K- de acuerdo Rachel... Me pondré de acuerdo para salir los 4..

R-¿los 4? - pregunto confundida

K- si... El, Yo, Tu.. Y ¿Quinn o Marisa? – Pregunto el chico bromeando haciendo que la morena se enfadara

R- ya te dije que no sucede nada entre Quinn y yo - protesto entre dientes - me tengo que ir a clase adiós.- se fue la morena enojada.

Rachel se iba a dirigir a su clase de química pero gracias a Santana y a Kurt ya era demasiado tarde así que mejor no entró y se fue hacia la cafetería.

***En clase de quimica*  
**B- ¿Quinn?

Q- ¿Si britt ?

B- me dijo mi primo que tu hermana le dijo, que Rachel estuvo en tu casa a noche… ¿Es cierto?-dijo demasiado rápido

Q- am.. Si, es que le dije que fuera por su uniforme de porrista y al irse mis padres llegaron y pues la invitaron a cenar...

B-oooh eso es bueno... ¿Y porque no está en clase?, ella le toca esta clase...

Q- no lose, yo la vi entrar a la escuela...-dijo confundida sin dejar de mirar la puerta, era medio obvio saber a quien esperaba

B- supongo que no entro a quimica para irse con Marissa- dijo Brittany para ver cómo reaccionaba Quinn al oír el nombre de la pelirroja

Q-am... Si... Supongo- dijo Quinn sin mirar a Brittany, y poniendo "atencion" a la  
Clase, mientras que al escribir agarraba su lápiz con demasiada fuerza, señal de que estaba enojada.

***en la cafetería***

R- ¡gracias a dioooos que estas aquí!

P- lo veo y no lo creo, ¡rachel barbra berry alias sexy judía vestida de porrista! ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo?- dijo puck abrazando fuertemente a Rachel..

R-¡aaah! ¿También tu?, si si ahora soy porrista pero solo por esta semana- exclamo cansada de que todos se sorprendieran por lo mismo – PUCK deja de verme las piernas y ¡préstame atención!-dijo enojada

P- yo-yo yo lo siento, ¿qué decías?- dijo apenado

R-necesito hablar contigo, de judío a judío...-le contesto dejando a un lado todo lo que le había dicho y centrarse en lo que realmente le iba a decir

P- pues dime preciosa para que soy bueno- dijo ya poniéndose serio

R- creo que dejaré a Marissa- soltó la morena sin más haciendo que puck escupiera el agua que acababa de tomar

P- ¿QUEEEE?... PERO, ¿POR QUE?- exclamo demasiado sorprendido

R- cre.. creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien más...

P- ¡pe- pero es Marissa! ¿Vas a dejar a Marissa?- pregunto el mohicano sorprendido, es que lo que la morena le estaba diciendo era realmente impactante, tan solo unos meses atrás los dos se estaban peleando por la pelirrioja hasta que marissa prefirió a rachel, bueno, siempre quiso a la morena pero era algo que el mihicano nunca admitiria.

R- es que aún no lose...-contesto a su pregunta sobre marissa.

P- ¿quién es?

R- ¿de la que me estoy enamorando?... No sé si decirte...

P- ¡vamos! ¡Dime Rache!l- exclamo con un tono infantil

R- creo que aún no estás listo para saber la verdad.

P- bueno, ¡Tan siquiera dime si es más sexy que Marissa!

R- oooh si... Ella es la persona más sexy que conozco... Tiene los ojos más hermosos de todo el maldito mundo... Su sonrisa... Haría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa cada minuto de mi vida... su mirada... Con sólo verla a los ojos hace que.. Que me sienta pequeña... tengo que admitir que a veces me pongo nerviosa pero nunca lo nota… Su perfecta nariz... Sus labios perfectamente delineados, como si hubieran sido hechos por el mismo Dios, el perfecto color de sus labios y ese tono de piel... Te juro que puedo pasar horas viéndola y nunca cansarme… Hasta ahora eh descubierto que tiene 6 tipos de sonrisas.. Las más bellas por cierto... ella- Ella es perfecta..- contesto la morena mientras en sus pensamientos recorría el rostro y cuerpo perfecto de la rubia.

P- ¡WOOOW!, Rachel estas totalmente enamorada y déjame decirte que no hay vuelta de hoja… ¡TIENES QUE DECIRME QUIEN ES! ¡POR FAVOR!- exclamo más desesperado si era posible

R- jajajaj ¡ya te dije que no!

P- ¿y qué harás con Marissa?- y puck hizo la pregunta de los sesenta mil… ¿Qué haría con la pelirroja?

R- no lose... Es que yo amo a Marissa, bueno eso creo... Y la otra chica es hetero... Puck ella nunca se fijara en mí... Por eso tengo que olvidarme de Ella...

P- ¿y eso cuando te ha detenido?, si mal no recuerdo marissa también era hetero, por dios, esa chica moría por mis músculos, pero tenias que llegar tu ¡y robármela!-exclamo con gracia al recordar "como habían pasado las cosas"

R- jajaja puck, ¡ya supéralo!, jaja y si mal no recuerdo marissa jamás "murió por tus musculos" ella se fijo en mi desde el primer momento- dijo con soberbia

P- si si claro lo que tu digas- contesto enfadado, pero enfadado "a lo puck" pues el chico normalmente cuando se enojaba con rachel tendía a ser algo infantil y gracioso.

P- pero ya hablando enserio... Yo creo que deberías de hablar con esa chica para dejar todo en claro...

R- Si lo eh pensado... Pero no se... y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo ¿y si solo hago el ridículo?

P- ¿pero no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- y puck supo al ver la cara la morena que si habían pasado varias cosas

R- la verdad Si... Nos hemos besado dos veces... Sin contar los acercamientos que hemos tenido... Yo...am... Al tocar solo un centímetro de su piel siento como en mi cuerpo hay una pequeña electricidad recorriéndolo... Puck... ¿Tu-Tu alguna vez has sentido fuegos artificiales al besar a alguien? - pregunto la morena y vio como puck negó con la cabeza - pues yo si... Y fue con ella...

P- woooow...parece una película de amor...

R- lo sé, es absurdo y estúpido..-dijo mientras miraba hacia otra parte con cara de pena

P- ¡nonono claro que NO!, ¡Rachel, es todo lo contrario! Lo que me estás diciendo es encantador y no me importa que me digas que me parezco a kurt- se adelanto a decir el mohicano al ver la cara de la morena, esa cara que está a punto de estallar de risa al oír el lado cursi del chico- Debes ir por ella...-termino de decir

R-¿pero y Marissa?-pregunto tratando de resolver ese rompecabezas que se había formado en su cabeza.

P- yo se que ella lo entenderá..

R- am... No, Si un día va a pasar algo con esa chica no será ahora...- dijo la morena mirando tristemente hacia abajo- me tengo que ir puck- dijo mirando su reloj y le dio un abrazo al chico- gracias por escucharme..- término de decirle en su oído y se fue.

**_Rachel ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? Tú no puedes cortar con Marissa NO AHORA que van muuuuy bieeeeeen, nonononono deja de pensar en eso, tu y Quinn no estarán juntas-_** pensaba Rachel caminando por los pasillos solitarios de mckinley hasta que..

- aaaaaaauuch fíjate por donde cami.. ¿Rachel?- cambio su tono de voz al ver que la persona con la que había chocado era la morena.- _**(ooh por dios, rachel en uniforme de porrista, se ve extremadamente... quinn concentrate, CONCENTRATE)- la rubia en sus penamientos**_

R- hola Quinn... la-lamento el golpe, estaba pensando y no-no te vi-dijo nerviosa

Q- no te preocupes rachel, oye no es por molestar pero te tocaba química y lose porque vas conmigo... Am.. ¿Por qué faltaste?- pregunto Quinn directamente a los ojos de Rachel con un poco de celos

R- am.. Se me hizo tarde...-dijo la morena mas nerviosa al ver la intensidad de los ojos de la rubia

Q-... Si... Tarde... ¿Y con quien estabas?- pregunto Quinn otra vez pero ahora con demasiados celos

R- am... Quinn ¿estás bien?- la morena se estaba dando cuenta de la actitud molesta de la chica

Q- perfectamente Y... ¿Con quién estabas?- protesto sin ponerle mucha atención a la pregunta de la morena

R- mira, creo que no es asunto tuyo- Rachel ya había perdido la paciencia y ahí es cuando Quinn reacciono.

Q- tienes razón…no es asunto mío, Adiós rachel- dijo eso y se dio la vuelta para irse pero algo la detuvo

R- Quinn espera...- dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la rubia haciendo que las dos sintieran un pequeño escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.- yo.. yo.. Soy una estúpida… No debí de hablarte así.. Lo sien…

Q- no Rachel no tienes porque disculparte, ya hiciste suficiente- dijo Quinn claramente enojada y volviéndose a ir pero otra vez la detuvieron

R-¿espera? ¿AHORA TU ERES LA ENOJADA? ¡Porque créeme que no te estoy entendiendo!- protesto ya una morena enojada

Q- ¡ya olvídalo Rachel! ¡suéltame!- dijo la rubia demasiado enojada y tratando de soltar el agarre de la morena y vio como esta no la soltaba.

R- ¡¿Quinn qué diablos te pasa?!- vio como esta no le contesto entonces siguió - ¡ESTOY HARTA de que me hablas bien y después mal sin saber porque!- protesto la morena mirando directamente a la rubia

Q- YA OLVÍDALO, no es asunto tuyo- dijo imitando la voz de la morena con lo último- ¡y YA! ¡SUELTAME!- dijo Quinn mirando a la morena fuertemente y vio como esta no la dejaba de ver intensamente- ¿Rachel?-pregunto con un poco de miedo- vamos suel..  
y Rachel beso a Quinn sin importarle nada, al principio Quinn se hizo la difícil pero después se dejo llevar, el beso inició un poco rápido y a la fuerza pero después lento... y ahí es cuando las dos lo empezaron a disfrutar, Rachel tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Quinn y las empezó a bajar hacia la cintura de Quinn, pegándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras la rubia colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, la morena pidió permiso para entrar y Quinn la dejo gustosamente, Rachel le estaba comiendo la boca, sin duda Quinn pensaba que era de los mejores besos de toda su vida, pero como siempre algo tenía que detener ese mágico momento... No fue alguien... Sino algo... Fue el maldito timbre recordándoles que estaban en la escuela y ahí fue cuando la rubia reacciono y empujo a Rachel, la miro a los ojos y salió corriendo antes de que los alumnos salieran de los salones.

Quinn llego directo al baño y se reviso los labios, los tenía demasiado hinchados, y tenían el color de un rojo intenso, ¿como era posible que en cuestión de segundos Rachel le había comido la boca?.

Se toco sus labios recordando el momento vivido tan solo unos segundos atrás y sólo esperaba que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, pero no podía, se le salieron las lágrimas, ya no podía más, sentía cosas por la morena y no lo podía evitar.

R- ¿Quinn?- pregunto la morena mientras entraba al baño

Q- no Rachel ahora no...-exclamo sin mirarla

R- solo déjame expli...

Q- que NO- dijo Quinn dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca

R- pero sólo quiero que se..

Q- adiós Rachel- dijo la rubia mientras salía del baño corriendo y llorando.

La morena solo se quedo de pie, de pie como estúpida, porque eso era, una estúpida, tenía que arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, no podía estar así, no podía pensar que amaba a marissa, no podía ir a su casa a tener sexo y después besar a quinn.

Había arruinado las cosas con la rubia, por fin se estaban haciendo amigas, pero sus sentimientos tenían que regresar, ¿Por qué?. Sonaba mas a reclamo que a pregunta.

Ahora que estaba sola con sus pensamientos sabía que era momento de decir la verdad, no se podía mentir a ella misma, y la verdad era que se enamoro de esa rubia desde el primer momento que la vio, ¿seguía enamorada?, si, seguía totalmente enamorada y por más que saliera con marissa o cualquier otra chica jamás iba a olvidar o apartar ese sentimiento.

Y como decía su canción que escribió hace un año "get it right", tenía que hacer las cosas bien, era lo justo, para ella, para marissa, para quinn…

Pero la pregunta era… ¿lo siguiente que hará será la correcto?

* * *

**lose lose algo corto, lo siento.**

**wuwuwu por fin santana se mete en FABERRY, jaja ya era hora de que dijera algo e hiciera entender a la morena y bueno, la amistad pezberry, ME ENCANTA.**

**sobre kurt... mmmm... quien sera el chico con el que se esta mandando mensajes eeeh? jajaj ustedes descubranlo!**

**y rachel ooh dios! ya era hora de que admitiera algo jaja no se me desesperen que ya pasaran cosas grandiosas.**

**bueno, espero que disfruten mi humilde capitulo y me dejen su opinion.**

**ustedes son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo mas capitulos, mi motivo para apurarme y no tardar tanto... jeje los amo!**

**YunYun07: la verdad ya tengo la idea para ese futuro en el cual estas preocupada de como vaya terminar, jaja espero que cuando lo leas te guste y sobre mis errores creo que si necesitare ayuda :c**

**Catalina****: wooow tengo una fan! wuwuwuw jajaja me emociono mucho tu review, muchas gracias por leer! y si! tengo una idea para un nuevo fic, sera algo totalmente diferente pero aun no lo desarrollo bien, espero que cuando lo suba, lo leas :)**

**BelleBerryD****: no recuerdo, pero muchas gracias, tu opinión me importa demasiado, que bueno que mi humilde historia te este gustando :) y no te preocupes por la relacion de rachel y marissa, grandes cosas pasaran en los siguientes capitulos !**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
